


Welcome to Los Santos (DISCONTINUED)

by Thongchan



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Action, Comedy stuff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Other, Possible Father-Daughter Relationship, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monique Frances had just arrived in Los Santos to start a fresh, new life from her criminal activities in Liberty City. However, she may not only enjoy the city, but experience in new action, meet new faces, and maybe something that she has never done before.</p><p>*NOTE: I am remaking this story because not only I forgotten where I left off, but after playing the PS4 version of GTA V, I decided to remake the story and add new details for not only my character, but the chapters as well! My apologies for disappointing all of you for not continuing this story, but I want to make it better than this. It's hard but it needs to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter Monique Frances

It was late summer of 2013. An airplane that titles "Air Emu" on its side had landed on the concrete grounds of the Los Santos International Airport, before opening its door to let the passengers out. A young, 23-year-old girl named Monique Frances had came out of the plane to walk towards the terminal to get her luggage.

"Los Santos," She breathed heavily before exhaling the air out, "You're gorgeous from what I saw on the postcard.", indicating that she had received a postcard from a friend who is currently living somewhere in Los Santos.

Monique noticed some people who were giving her strange looks and she knows why. Her unnatural pink hair that she had dyed her hair with sometime before her 23rd birthday. The reason for this was because she is a huge fan of Princess Robot Bubblegum, an anime that she had watched back in 2008. She wanted to dye her hair the same color as the heroine, but her parents thought it was asinine and told her no.

She flipped her long hair with her left hand before leaving out the terminal and head into the taxi cab.

"Where to, ma'am?" The cab driver spoke as he turned his head to her.

"Steele Way, Rockford Hills, please." Monique's French accent had ranged into the driver's ear, before he nodded as he begin to drive away from the airport.

As couple minutes gone by, Monique had been taking photos of the view of each landmark before arriving in front of a large, luxurious mansion in the cul-de-sac.

"Alright, we're here. 40 dollars, please." The driver spoke as Monique pulled out a 50 dollar bill and gave it to him.

"Keep the change, you deserve it." She smiled as she got out of the car and got her luggage before heading towards the wooden gate that automatically opened when she arrived on the property.

Her blue eyes had set on two vehicles in one garage spot-- one is a purple coquette that looks brand new and another vehicle is her black Akuma, a motorcycle that she has always rode on 5 years ago.

Monique smiled as she begin to walk inside the mansion and was amazed at its huge interior. She sees that the furniture has already been placed and begin to walk outside to see the pool on her right side and a jacuzzi near the fence.

"Wow, I must thank daddy for doing putting all my stuff here.." She mumbled as she begin to feel the warm water in the jacuzzi.

Monique came from a wealthy French family back in France before moving to Liberty City. She was always a spoiled girl who gets what she wants, unlike her siblings who would actually work for getting what they want. After announcing that she would move out of LC to start a fresh life in Los Santos, her father had begin to buy her a mansion, as well as having movers to deliver her stuff towards her new home. It was a tearful moment that Monique had dealt with, since moving away from family was the hardest thing to do, but she wanted a new life and stay fresh from her criminal activities that she had done for four years.

While enjoying her new home, Monique heard some shouts going on across from her house in Portola Drive. She begin to climb on the ledge of her jacuzzi and peeked above the fence to see what was going on. She spotted a man who looked like a Mexican, wealthy man had struck a man with his bat and another guy who is an African-American, who is seen at gunpoint from the unknown Hispanic gangsters. The girl did not know what was going on, but she was eager to see what happened, but kept hidden so she won't get caught.

Monique wanted to listen into the conversation they're chatting about, since she does have a habit of listening into peoples' conversations to ease her boredom. But, she did not want to be seen as a weird girl, or get caught by one of his henchman whom might glance at anyone who would watch the scene.

She watched the Hispanic male, a woman who looked like his mistress, and his henchmen leave the property before quickly ducking down onto the ledge.

"That was close...I hope they didn't see me peeking...But, who was that man?" Monique questioned herself as she wiped the sweat off her forehead then head back into her new home.

Monique may love living in Los Santos so far, but something tells her that she might be seeing a lot more action soon. At least she thought that she might see. Either way, she wants to see action and maybe be in one.

She begin to pull out her purple iFruit phone and dialed the numbers of a person who is in her contacts and pressed the call button. As she waited and waited, finally someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" A soft voice spoke.

"Hey, it's me Monique. I'm in Los Santos and I need to ask you some...questions." She spoke as she begin to sit on the couch as she stared at the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that GTA V has more fics than the previous games. xD  
> Anyways, I had started a draft of this about 3 weeks ago, but I had put it on hold so I can play GTA V for the 5th time to remember the plot.  
> Now, I finally written the first chapter in my Sta.sh on DeviantART and ready to begin this story.  
> I am nervous to have this shown in public, since I am a shitty writer, but something tells me I might do a good job.  
> So, forgive me if I have some errors and what not. I had my OC Monique Frances for a year now and she was meant to be exclusive to a GTA IV fic I wanna write, but I'm putting in her in this instead (and people might not read my GTA IV story ahahaha). Now I want this to come true.  
> Anyways, I should stop rambling. This is just the beginning, so my character will be meeting the protagonists and get into action real soon.  
> I hope you enjoy this story. Chapter 2 might come soon after Christmas.


	2. Ravyn Oaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said in the first chapter that I would post this after Christmas, but I written this 3 in the morning because I wanted to get it started already, ahahaha. Ravyn Oaks is another OC of mine who I adopted her from someone on DeviantART a year ago. She's Monique's bestie and a successful drug lord.

After the whole fiasco that occurred about half an hour ago, Monique rode on her Akuma motorcycle through the streets of Vespucci that resides in West Los Santos. She was glancing at people wearing swimwear on the beach and how the water looked beautiful in the sunlight.

As she drove through the green light, Monique stopped at her destination in front of an apartment that resembles a beach house that faces the front of the beach. She hopped off her motorcycle as she set her black helmet down and walked through the gate then upstairs to the 2nd floor. She knocked on the door twice, before hearing footsteps then the door unlocked.

The door opened to reveal a young Japanese-looking woman who has blonde hair that seems to be tied in a long, low ponytail, blue eyes, and tanned skin with a large bust, making her look like a ganguro. She begin to smile big.

"Monique! You finally made it!" She exclaimed as she opened her arms wide.

"Ravyn Oaks, good to see you again!" Monique responded back as she gave her a heart warming hug.

"Come in, I just made ham and cheese sandwiches." She spoke as Monique walked in, looking around the interior of the apartment.

"Damn girl, you must have paid a fortune to buy this place. Looks neat!"

"I know, right? Getting a place of my own is amazing, but I still have to have my idiot brother as my roommate." Ravyn rolled her eyes as she brought out a tray of sandwiches and two Sprunk cans onto the table.

"Oh Blaze still living with you? How he been?" Monique questioned as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"He's doing okay, he's out making a deal with some Vagos member under the pier."

"Vagos? Who are they, a Mexican gang?"

"Yeah. You would see them wear yellow as their gang color. They sometimes come around Vespucci Beach, but they're mostly located at back alleys of Cypress Flats and Rancho." Ravyn answered as she sipped on her Sprunk, before asking her a question.

"How you liking Los Santos so far?"

Monique smiled hard, "It is amazing. I would take pictures of those people playing music and the landmarks. And the beach is huge! Man, Los Santos is way better than Liberty City, ahahahaha."

"That's great. So, what questions do you want to ask me?"

Monique finished eating her first sandwich as she took a deep breathe. "Uhhh do you know anything about some ruthless-looking dude who looked Hispanic?"

The blonde-haired girl frowned a bit. "..Does he have white facial hair and wears a suit?"

"Yeah. Do you know about him?"

Ravyn sighed, "The man you're asking is known as Martin Madrazo. He is known to run a cartel called the Madrazo Cartel. He allies with the Vagos gang. Where did you see him at?"

"I seen him at some dude's house in Rockford Hills. He looked like he was angry about something. I would sneak by and listen into their convo, which you know me, I like listening into peoples' gossip, ahaha..Buuut, I did not want to get spotted by his men." Monique stopped speaking as she begin to eat another sandwich.

"Well, one of the Vagos members had told me that the guy who Martin threatened had pulled down his mistress's mansion up in Hillcrest Avenue in Vinewood Hills. That mansion had cost a lot of fortune and Martin wouldn't leave that man alone until he pays him off in some way. It was crazy, really." Ravyn finished as she chugged down her Sprunk and set the empty can onto her table.

"Since you have connections with the Vagos, why aren't you having connections with the Madrazo Cartel?" asked Monique.

"Girl please, that man is ruthless as hell. I don't deal with psychopaths like him unless he gives me something I am interested in. Either way, he's a no-no and I'm not trying to get killed." She responded as she stared at her friend.

"Right...Anyways, since I am here, you wanna go shopping at that bikini store at the sidewalk market?"

Ravyn smiled, "You know it. I bet they have new bikini sets in the shop."

The girls got up as they walked out of the apartment and prepared to have some girl time for the whole day.

~*6*~

2 days later, somewhere in La Mesa...

"Alright Les, what you got for me?"

Lester Crest is a career criminal who is known to have all contacts to those who are in the criminal life. He is suffering from a waste down disease that made him incapable of walking without a cane.

The man shifts his glasses as he glanced his blue eyes as the man who is wearing a gray-colored suit, the same man who was beaten by the Mexican psycho.

"Well, Michael, we could rob some stores around town. That might help you pay off that psychopath." Lester spoke as walked towards the door exit of his office of the garment factory.

Michael looked at him, "Yeah, but I need enough cash-- I mean like huge. Something that would be enough to have the psycho's mistress mansion repaired. Hmm, let's round up some of the old guys."

Lester faced him, "There are no old guys!* There were some Irish crazy guys whom disappeared, so they're bit hard to come in contact or I assume all of them are dead. There is an Eastern European guy making moves in Liberty City--" He paused before shaking his head, "No, he went quiet, so he is definitely hard to contact."

Michael frowned. "Well, we gotta need a crew. Do you know any contacts?"

"Yeah, but I will explain later after we head to Vangelico Jewelry Store to take some snapshots of the alarm system, vents, and uhhh displays. Come on, let's go." He finished as he walked carefully out of the garment factory, followed by Michael who was heading into his black Tailgater vehicle.

"Alright, off to Vangelico's" Michael spoke as he drove away from the factory and onto the streets to head for Rockford Hills.

~*6*~

After Michael and Lester were done planning on how to invade Vangelico's, Les had pulled out some papers that shows his contacts that would join the crew.

"Alright we need three people for the crew-- a driver, a gunmen, and a hacker. Now, let's look through the possible drivers we might need."

Lester pulled up a photo that shows an Asian man, who looks Chinese.

"This is Eddie Toh. He is an excellent driver, but he does not reveal too much of his background. He is useful, that's all I can say." Then he pulled up another photo that shows a Caucasian male, "This Karim Denz...Eh, he is not much of a good driver, but it's up to you if you want to choose him.

Michael thought carefully before speaking, "My bets are on Eddie Toh. I figured he wouldn't let us down."

"Clever. Alright now, the gunmen," Lester pulled up three photos, "Alright, Gustavo Mota would be an excellent choice for the heist. His skills are rather good. The next guy is Norm Richards. His skills are rather low and he does have a habit of choosing weaker weapons. Aaannd..." He pulled up a photo that shows a blonde haired woman, "This is Monique Frances. I hear that she is highly excellent at shooting."

Michael raised his eyebrows in interest as he leaned close to the photo. "Really? Tell me more about her."

"Let's see, she's a French young hitwoman who came from a wealthy family in Paris before moving to Liberty City. She had fought off some Italian and Russian mafias and helped her associates smuggling drugs and some other activities. Her skills are a lot like Mota's, so she could be another good choice." Lester finished as he looked at Michael. "What do you think?"

"Hmmm Mota would be a good choice...But, Miss Frances sounds like she's a dangerous woman back in LC...I think I'll choose her. She looks like she has some potential in her." Michael spoke.

"Alright, good. All I know is that Miss Frances had recently arrived in Los Santos about two days ago, and she is living up in Steele Way, Rockford Hills. Her mansion is across from your house, so whenever you get a chance, you could drive over there to say hello." Lester said.

"Got it, Les. Now as for the hacker, I would choose Paige Harris. She might know what she's doing when hacking into the system."

"Alright, now everything is set. Now anything else?" Lester asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to have my boy Franklin into this heist. He needs some work and I figured he would do a good job on this heist."

Les frowned, "You know I don't work with amateurs, but I guess he could be good."

"Thanks Les. Now, shall I gather some equipment for the heist?" Michael asked.

Lester nodded his head as he sat down on his chair. "Yeah, gather up some Bugstars Equipment and some gas grenades and we'll be good to go. And remember, have a chat with Miss Frances whenever you get a chance."

"Alright, see you Les." Michael begin to walk out of the factory and head into his vehicle.

As he drove onto the streets, Michael begin to think in his mind.

'I might need to pay Miss Frances a visit before I could hijack the Bugstars...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am liking how this turns out, though I might revise some lines. Ahaha. (That and I was too lazy to describe most heist members, ahaha)  
> ..I also saw a story that has the same title as this one, what a coincidence o:  
> Shall I change it to 'Welcome to Paradise' or keep it as it is?  
> Aaaand I am thinking that Monique should have a personal enemy of hers.  
> I thought Officer Vasquez, since she only made ONE appearance in GTA Online and I felt like she needs more attention.  
> But, what enemy could be good for Monique? Someone who she sees a big threat to her?  
> Anyways, thanks for reading! And Merry Christmas, too!
> 
> P.S: How do I get rid of the end notes under this one? It was meant for the first chapter, but Idk how to get rid of it ;A;
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention. The sentence that * refers to the old guys from the older GTA games, one being Vice City.
> 
> EDIT2: I finally figured out how to remove the notes below this one


	3. Meeting Michael De Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo viewers! How was your Christmas? Mine was good, cold though ahaha.  
> I finally managed to finish the 3rd chapter of this story and done some proof-reading and revising paragraphs  
> I'm trying my best to keep Michael in character as possible xD  
> Damn he's sexy, lmao

During the peaceful afternoon, Monique was pouring herself some eCola in a glass, wearing nothing but a white short-sleeved, over sized shirt that extended down to her knees, with black shorts underneath, socks, and her hair tied in a loose bun. She sipped on her soda as she bobbed her head to Kendrick Lamar's Swimming Pools that was blasting from her stereo in the living room.

Monique seems to enjoy Los Santos so far, with no drama whatsoever and wanted to keep it that way until she feels bored and wanted to do something to ease her boredom. 'Maybe later, I might go out shopping at a mall or something, maybe spend my money on anime or cute clothes that females wear nowadays..Yeah, that's what I'll do.' She thought as she begin to dance to the song, along with the beat.

She then heard a knock on the front door as she stopped and turned off her radio and looked up ahead as she walked towards the door.

"Now, who could that be knocking on the door..?" She asked herself as she opened the door to see Michael, who had his cold, blue eyes gazing into her blue ones. She begin to widen her eyes as she remembered that she saw him get assaulted by the Mexican psychopath two days ago.

"Hey, is Monique Frances here?" He asked as he continued to look at the girl.

"Oh um, I'm Monique Frances." She responded as Michael raised his brow.

"...The photo I saw shows you with blonde hair...Now, you have pink..hair."

"Oh yeah, I uh dyed my hair before I arrived here. I'm trying to start fresh and live a good life." Monique paused as she stared at him. "Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah sure, thanks." Michael walked in as Monique closed the door and followed him into the living room.

"You know, I saw you get assaulted by that Mexican guy 2 days ago...N-not that I was spying or anything, but I was just--"

"It's okay, kid. It was nothing." He spoke as he sat down on the couch, feeling relaxed as he felt the soft cushion.

"I see..So, how did you know about me? Did you saw me on Lifeinvader or something?" Monique asked as she had a confused tone in her voice.

"No. My friend had told me that you're a hitwoman in Liberty City and you had fought some Russian and Italian mafias. He told me you're a real good gunner." Michael shifts himself towards the French girl as he watched her blinked twice.

"R...Really? How did your friend...have information on me?"

"He's a mastermind, kid. He knows everything and every contact he could get a hold of."

"Right...So, what is it you want to ask me?" Monique sat back as she crossed her legs and set her hands on her left knee.

"Well, I know you already saw me get beaten by Martin Madrazo, and I owe him a large amount of money after I..pulled down his mansion up in the hills, so me and my friend Les are planning a heist at Vangelico's Jewelry Store and round up crews to help steal the diamonds, so I can pay off that psychopath. I have picked you as a gunner and want you to be ready by then." Michael paused as he glanced at Monique. "Are you up for that, kid?"

Monique grew thoughtful then sighed nervously. "A...heist huh? Well, I don't know. I never been on a heist before and I always thought that people who would do these things would end up getting caught or get killed by the cops."

"Not unless you know what you're doing and being careful. I know it sounds new to you, but I'm told you're a good gunner and I know you can do this. I'm already having my associate to join along with us and this is his first time, too. Trust me, kiddo, I know you'll do good. Now, what do you say?" Michael finished as he waited for her to answer.

The pinkette took a moment of silence, before answering, "...Alright, I'll join along. It'll probably be fun for me to steal diamonds anyway."

Michael smiled as he got up off from the couch. "Good, now here," He wrote his number down on a sticky note and hand it over to Monique, "This is my number. I want you to call or send me a text if you need anything, alright?"

"Okay, thank you uhh..."

"Michael. Michael De Santa." He answered.

"Michael..okay. Thank you." Monique followed him out to the door as he walked to his black Tailgater.

'He has a nice car...Wow.' She said in her mind as she sees Michael turned his head around to her.

"Oh and one more thing, wear something that covers your hair...You don't want the cops or anyone tracking down a girl with bright-colored hair." He chuckled as Monique looked at her hair then blushed a bit.

"R-right. Thank you. I'll see you around, Michael.."

"See you kid. I'll send you a text after I get everything settled." Michael got into his car and begin to drive away from the mansion.

Monique waved as she got inside of her house and closed the door behind her. She breathed in the air deeply then exhaled it out of her mouth calmly.

"My first heist...C...Cool!!!" She jumped up and down excitedly and grabbed her phone to call her friend Ravyn.

"Ravyn, come over here! I gotta tell you something!"

~*6*~

"No way, he said you're in the heist to rob the jewelry store??" Ravyn asked as she watched Monique nodding excitedly.

"Yes, girl! Oh my god, when he asked me to join, I was hesitant because I never been in one before in my life. Now, I'm in it! I think I'm ready for the job. Stealing diamonds and getting away from asshole cops. Oh yeah, I think I'm ready."

Ravyn smiled as she sipped on her Sprunk can. "That's good. So, when are you meeting the other crew?"

"I don't know. Michael would let send me a text after he gets everything settled for the job. I'm nervous though."

"Why are you nervous?" The blonde asked.

"Because, I just moved into Los Santos, and I'm already meeting new people. I even have one guy who knows what I did in Liberty City five years ago. Everything is like going fast on me." Monique replied as she drank her water bottle and sighed. "You think I would do a good job on the heist?"

"Oh Monique, you'll do a good job on your first heist. Don't stress out about it. Think positive, not the negative stuff. Don't let those cops try to shoot you down. Just do what you're told to do and you'll do a great job." Ravyn said as she got up and sat next to Monique, patting her shoulder.

"You're right, Rave. I will do a great job. If I can shoot down the cops, then I'll know I can get out of the chase." said Monique.

"Good, now I gotta get home before Blaze complains about not cooking any dinner." Rave rolled her eyes as she smiled and got up.

Monique escorted her out to the door and watched her get into her light pink Asea.

"Thanks for coming over Rave. I'll talk to you later and get home safe!" Monique said as she waved.

"Thanks, girl! Later and get some rest!" Ravyn replied as she winked and drove off.

"Yeah, I'll try.." Monique muttered to herself as she got inside and begin to order Chinese takeout.

3 hours later....

Monique was surfing through the channels, trying to find something good on TV. She was chewing on the honey walnut shrimp angrily as she kept channel surfing.

"Ugh, Princess Robot Bubblegum was suppose to air on TV...But, those damn parents always try to ruin everything. It's just a damn anime. It won't hurt anyone..sorta." She muttered to herself as she begin to change to an AV channel and begin to play the movie Ride Along on her DVD player.

"Now, for some real comedy!" She said as she sat back down on her couch, just before her phone begins to ring.

Monique glanced at her phone to see the name 'Michael De Santa' on screen and pressed the green button to answer.

"Hello, Michael."

"Hey kid, just calling you to tell you that I have everything settled for the heist tomorrow. Your suit and mask are in the Bugstars van, so I want you to get ready for tomorrow." Michael finished.

"Oh alright. Thanks."

"And remember to wear something that covers your bright hair, alright kid? Meet me at the garment factory around 10 in the morning, got it?"

"Okay, got it. See you tomorrow." Monique replied.

"See you, kid." Michael hanged up.

Monique sighed softly as she set the food down.

"Tomorrow...is my first heist. I'm going to rob a jewelry store...Finally, some fucking action!" Monique exclaimed as she smiled and plopped herself against the couch as she watched the movie.

Tomorrow is going to be a good day for her and she knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In heists, Monique would have to wear something that covers her bright, pink hair, so no cops or anyone would figure out its her. So, you'll be seeing that in some heist chapters.  
> I added the movie Ride Along into it, because hell, that movie is hilarious xD  
> I am way too excited to start on the heist chapter that will come soon  
> Ohhhh boy!  
> Happy reading ya'll and thank you for the many hits and kudos~


	4. The Jewelry Store Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monique's first heist! Ohh yeaaah.  
> Sorry if some lines are rather sloppy, but I looked back on the mission to remember how it was done  
> Took me hours, but I think I did a good job.  
> Enjoy chapter 4!

The next morning, the alarm clock went off as Monique groaned and slammed her hand onto the clock. She opened her crystal blue eyes for a min before closing them, but then shot her eyes open and looked at the time that read '7:50'.

"OH SHIT!! I'M LATE!!" Monique hollered as she jumped out of the bed and begin to strip down to her undergarments, which are black laced.

"I need something to wear! Hurry hurry Monique, fuck!" She said as she begin to throw her clothes back onto the floor behind her, then picked out a black 'I love LC' T-shirt, black shorts and blue-colored socks.

"Perfect!" She quickly put them on as she pulled out a burgundy, short-sleeved sweater and brown ankle boots and put them on. Monique then quickly took the black hair tie and a black beanie and set them in her shorts pocket.

"Shit, shit I better hurry! Hurry up Monique!" She told herself as she rushed downstairs and walked out the house, scurrying towards her black Akuma motorcycle. She hopped onto it and set her matching helmet onto her before starting her vehicle, as the song "It's Wack" begin to play.

Monique rode out of the driveway and onto the streets in hurry, as she drove swiftly between the cars in a fast pace.

"MOVE OUT THE WAY, IDIOTS! I'M LATE!!" She hollered as she honked her horn and drove passed some cars, who were flipping her off or honking back at her.

She didn't care if the people were giving her the bird or honking their horns, she just wanted to make it to the garment factory on time. As minutes gone by, Monique had finally arrived up to her destination and turned off her motorcycle before hopping off and setting her helmet down onto her seat.

Monique ran into the building and scurried upstairs. As she did, she ran towards the door and slammed it open, holding her hands up in the air as she panted heavily.

"I...did it! I'm here...! Yes..!" She yelled in victory as she continued to pant heavily.

The crew begin to look at her, as Michael got up from his seat.

"Good, you're here on time. Perfect." He was the first to speak as he picked up the folded Bugstars suit and shoes. "Now, take this and get changed, kid. We have a schedule running."

"A..Alright." Monique replied as she went to the next room and got changed into the red Bugstars suit. She looked herself in the mirror, as she begin to tie her hair into a bun and set the black beanie, which it managed to cover her hair perfectly, not a single strand that is on her face.

"That should do it.." She muttered as she begin to walk out of the bathroom and head towards the couch, sitting next to the same African-American male who she saw not too long ago.

"Hey.." Monique greeted him.

"Sup.." The male responded as Michael got in front of the members.

"Alright everybody. We know why we're here. We got a store to take. The plan is simple...elegant. All we gotta do is do our job. If things go bad, you know the drill. Pretend this operation never existed and act like we don't know each other. If we do a good job, we will celebrate." Michael finished as Lester stepped up, holding onto his cane.

"If I didn't need to run an operation, I would disable the security myself. But, now that we have our hacker Paige Harris," He looked at the young brunette woman, who nodded, "she will hack into the alarm system and you all will rush in and steal as many jewels as you can. Try not to drop a single one of them or we'll lose large amounts of money."

Monique kept quiet as Michael begin to finish up. "Now everyone, let's head out! Franklin," He glanced at the African-American male, "you're with me. Monique," He turned his gaze on the girl, who stood up high and looked back at him, "you and Toh will be taking the Bugstars van to the store, alright? Try not to fuck things up."

The girl quickly nodded. "I'll do my best."

"We will use our initials from then on. Now, move!"

The crew got into their getaway vehicles and begin to head towards Vangelico's, getting ready for the position. Monique set her mask onto her face, as Eddie looked at her.

"You ready, girl?" He asked in a heavy Chinese accent.

"Yeah..I'm ready." She replied as she sees the people in the store getting knocked out by the gas.

Michael then came up to the duo, followed by Franklin, who stood in front of the door.

"Alright, let's go, go, go! Take everything you can, alright?!" Michael yelled as he slammed the edge of his rifle onto the glass cases, snatching the jewels.

"YAAAAHH!!!" Monique quickly slammed down onto the cases and stealing the jewels as quick as possible, feeling the adrenaline flow inside her. "Ohhhh yessss!! I'm feeling it! This is fucking awesome!"

Then Michael heard Paige speaking to him through the headset. "Alright, you have 30 seconds left before the police arrives."

"Thanks. Come on, guys, hurry it up! Take everything you got!" He urged them as Eddie managed to slide the jewels down into his bag, while Monique finished breaking the last case and grabbed the jewels, setting them into the bag.

"I got them, M! Now what?!" Monique asked as Michael head towards the door.

"We leave. MF, I hope you can handle riding on the Sanchez motorbike." He looked back at her.

"I can handle riding on motorbikes. You can count on me." Monique nodded as Michael turned his head back and opened the door.

"Good, now hold on, I gotta get rid of the pest." He spoke as he head towards the traffic cop, who was urging Franklin to move the bikes.

"I'm not going to tell you again, move the bikes!" The cop demanded.

"Man, get the fuck out of my face!" Franklin responded back as he watched Michael grabbed the cop and slammed him onto the concrete ground.

"You forget a thousand of things everyday, pal. Make sure this is one of them." Michael threatened him as Monique hopped onto her Sanchez motorbike.

Eddie, Monique, and Franklin begin to drive away from the scene, as they hear police sirens behind them.

"Alright, stay close to me and we'll be alright!" Eddie spoke as they drove fast away from the police cars. "Take a left here!"

"A-Alright-- WHOA!!!" Monique made a sharp turn on the left as she followed Eddie, with Franklin behind her.

"You alright, MF?!" Franklin asked as he kept driving.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, F!" Monique replied.

As they drove through the streets, the trio begin to ride through the sewer lines, losing the cops.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!!" Monique yelled as the construction workers jumped out of their way.

"Alright, we're seeing light!" Eddie yelled as Monique and Franklin continued to follow, before hearing Paige's voice.

"The police know where you're coming out in the river-- we're here to help, but get ready for a warm welcome."

"Got it! Oooooh shiiiiiit!!!!" Monique yelled as they drove out of the sewers and onto the path, as police cars begin to follow them from behind.

Michael then drove up to the cars and slammed them off the path. "We got you guys, keep going!"

"Alright, man! Get these dogs off us!" Franklin said as Monique kept calm and begin to focus on driving away from the LSPD cops.

Moments later, after the LSPD cruisers were eventually knocked off, the crew had reached up to their rendezvous point.

"Alright, ya'll get the bikes into the truck." Michael spoke as the trio begin to get the bikes into the truck before driving off.

Monique panted as she glanced at the crew. "Shit...I...I thought I was going to die there...I thought I would fail you guys..."

"You did great, MF. I knew you could do the job. Good work." Michael smiled at her as Monique smiled back.

"Thank you...We did it...!" She yelled, as Eddie nodded in agreement and Franklin wiping the sweat off from his forehead.

"Shit, yes we did." He said as they all arrived back to the lockup in Delta. They got out of the truck as they walked up to Lester.

"Alright, we gotta split up. They'll be looking for a crew." Michael spoke as Lester glanced at every one of the members.

"Yeah, I'll wire your cuts when the rocks have been sold." said Lester as Monique sighed in relief.

"Man, that shit was crazy, dog. So what now?" Franklin asked.

"We get out of here. Keep our heads down." Lester replied.

Michael glanced at Franklin. "You did good, kid." Then he set his eyes on Monique. "You too."

Monique smiled weakly as he continued to speak. "Now, get out of here, everyone! Monique, Franklin, you two meet me at my house to celebrate, alright?"

"For sho, dog." Franklin spoke as Monique nodded before heading into their vehicles and drove away from the lockup.

Michael looked at Lester. "What did I tell you, Les? Those two did great."

"Yes, they did, especially Miss Frances. She did an excellent job on her first heist. She hasn't dropped a single jewel onto the ground, so she did good. We could have her in more heists from then on." Les replied as Michael smiled.

"Man, we're back in action. We're back..."

~*6*~

Monique arrived back at her mansion as she walked in, panting.

"Damn...I did...amazing." She said to herself as she called Ravyn.

"Hey Rave."

"Hey girl. How did it go?" She asked.

"I did...The heist went well. I didn't even drop a single jewel onto the ground. Shit, I thought I was gonna die." Monique laughed as she removed her suit and set onto her casual outfit she had picked out this morning.

"That's good. Do you want me to come over to celebrate your victory?"

"No, I'm going over to Michael's house to celebrate our victory. Then maybe later on, like around 5 in the evening, we can hang out at my place, but I can't go out shopping though. I gotta lay low until the heat is off. I'll see you then, alright?" Monique finished.

"Alright, girl. Have fun and don't get too drunk!" Ravyn laughed as she hanged up.

Monique begin to walk out and head across the street to the De Santa residence. She opened the gate to see Franklin already in front of the door. He looked at her as Monique walked up to him.

"Hey, Monique, right?" He asked.

"Yup, that's the name. And you're Franklin." Monique smiled.

"Yeah, dog. Franklin Clinton." He set his eyes on her, then noticed her hair. "You trying something new, huh?"

Monique laughed. "Yeah. I already have people asking me if I'm Princess Robot Bubblegum or asking me if its natural."

"I feel you, man." Franklin replied as the door opened to reveal Michael, who was wearing his navy blue suit.

"Ah, you both made it. Come in." He watched them walk inside as he shut the door behind him. "I'll fix you some whiskey."

"Sounds good. Nice house, Michael." Monique said as she looked at the interior then the pictures. "Wow, is that paintings of your wife and children?"

"Yeah, the paintings cost a fortune. It was worth it." He replied as he set two glasses on the table.

"Wow. Where are they?"

"Amanda, she left for yoga class. The kids, I don't know. They're hanging out somewhere, who knows."

Monique nodded as she picked up her glass of whiskey and begin to drink it, before setting her two fingers against her throat and hissed. "Fuck, that shit is strong! Ohohohoho..!"

Michael laughed, "You'll get used to it, kid. Anyways, Lester's loading the rocks off. He knows a guy who can give us fifty cents on the price."

Franklin drank his first shot and spoke, "Man, we're getting paid off of these gems!"

"Yeah, it would be enough to pay off that Mexican psychopath so he'd stop asking me." He muttered as he drank his second shot, before he hears a man's voice in the house.

"Michael, what have you done?" The man in the light gray suit walked in as he sees the trio sitting on the couch.

"The whole job. Anyone who knows your file, what is wrong with you?!"

"Davey! Long time no see." Michael responded as 'Davey' continued to talk.

"What about Trevor? If he finds out that you're not dead and you're alive, you are D-O-N-E fucked!"

"Ah, don't worry about Trevor, he's dead! Probably, I don't know. He won't know a thing." Michael begin to drink another shot of whiskey as Monique and Franklin looked at each other before glancing at Michael and 'Davey'.

"Really?" 'Davey' asked as he turned on the TV to show the news about Vangelico's being robbed from the heist earlier of today, before plopping himself between Michael and Franklin.

"Whoa, hey!" Michael laughed. "Would you look at that?"

"Man, they're talking about the heist already!" Monique exclaimed as Franklin watched on.

Then Michael turned off the TV as he looked at Davey. "I don't know anything about that!" He smiled.

Davey sighed as Monique glanced at the suited man.

"Hey uh, Davey right? I know it's none of my business or anything, but who is Trevor?" The young girl asked as she shifted herself to look at him.

Before Davey could answer her question, Michael interrupted. "Just someone who is either dead or I don't know, alive. Don't worry about it, kid."

"Alright.." Monique responded as she set down her empty glass on her knee.

"ANYWAYS, Franklin, Monique, meet Dave Norton. Dave, meet Franklin Clinton and Monique Frances, my associates."

Monique gave Dave a warm smile as she held out her right hand. "Nice to meet you Dave."

Dave took and shook hands, "Yeah, nice to meet you as well. You too, Mr.Clinton."

Franklin nodded as Michael got up from the couch. "Now, who wants more whiskey?"

Monique waved her hand lightly, laughing, "No more for me, ahahaha. I think that's enough for me. Thanks anyway."

In Monique's mind, she was proud that her first heist was successful and was proven to the crew that she had done a good job. The question that was left on her was this: Who is Trevor? That question has gotten to her since Dave had mentioned the name to Michael. Even though she was told not to worry about it, Monique really wanted to know who this Trevor is and why he was deemed "dead" to Michael.

The pinkette shook her head and leaned back on the couch, watching TV with her new associates and more likely, friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will focus on Trevor Phillips, since that's his debut in the chapter.  
> Then probably by the time he arrives to Los Santos towards the end of the chapter, it will focus back on Monique.   
> I am excited that this is getting to the point to where all four protagonists will finally come together.  
> Oh yesss. More will come soon!  
> Happy reading, folks!


	5. Trevor Phillips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trevor makes his appearance in this chapter! Sorry if the chapter is super long. It took me 5 hours to type this whole thing and I had to remember some dialogues when he first appeared.  
> For now, enjoy and happy reading~

Somewhere in the upper north of Los Santos County, lies a desert-like county that reads "Blaine County, The Morning Glory County". It is an open desert region, where there is thick forests with large mountains, and it is the home of the wildlife. Hikers would enjoy hiking up the wilderness to enjoy nature. However, numerous reports had stated that hitchhikers wind up missing for unknown circumstances, which is probably a sign to those to be careful when hitchhiking.

Anyways, it lies in a trailer home, where a man named Trevor Phillips is having sexual intercourse with a redheaded biker woman while watching the news about the heist at Vangelico's. Trevor then stopped moving his hips slowly as the same witness, named Albert Stalley, had quoted Michael, and then zipped up his dirty trousers.

"You wanna get lit now, sugar?" The redhead asked. Trevor said nothing as he walked to his front door of the trailer, with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Tr-Trevor, baby, you wanna, you wanna smoke up now?" She asked again as she heard a male yelling from outside.

"Where is Ashley!?! Trevor!" A Caucasian male was walking towards the trailer. He has green-eyes, dark blonde buzzed hair, and handlebar mustache. He appears to be more thinner and taller and looked like he's addicted to some type of drug. He wears his biker outfit, with the writing on the back of the jacket that reads "The Lost MC".

A man who looked older and wears a hat and glasses was following the biker from behind, along with a male who has brown hair, styled in dreadlocks.

"Don't do it, Johnny, don't do it!" The older male pleaded.

Johnny sees Trevor walking out of the trailer. "Trevor! You been with my girl again?"

The man walked passed him, ignoring him.

"I'm speaking with you, asshole!" Johnny yelled as the glasses male grew nervous.

"Don't do it, Johnny. I told him, Trevor. I told him."

Trevor continued to ignore them, as he begin to walk towards the dirt road.

"Hey, we all get high! But that don't make it right. Not what you've done with me." Johnny continued as Ashley, the redhead, came out of the trailer.

"Leave it, Johnny. Leave it!" She pleaded as Johnny glanced at her.

"The crystal has got us, babe, but that don't make it right. Don't make nothin' right." He replied as the glasses male was still next to him.

"I'm telling you Johnny, leave it!" He pleaded as Johnny glared at him.

"I ain't leaving nothin', Ron!" Johnny then glared at Trevor before proceeding to run after him. "Trevor! I'm talking to you, motherfucker!"

Trevor stopped walking after the biker used the word "motherfucker". He then turned his body to him and glanced at him.

"Are you? What are you sayin'?" He finally spoke as he continued to look at the meth junkie.

"Fucking my old lady, man...It's wrong..It's just wrong." Johnny muttered.

"Well, I got to fuck someone. You want me to fuck you instead? Is that the problem here? Take off your pants, cowboy, alright? Lets, let's fuck." Trevor got closer to him.

"You think this is funny?" Johnny asked as he glared.

"Get them off!!" Trevor raised his voice, as Ron, the dreadlock male, and Ashley walked over to the duo.

"I told him to leave it, Trevor. I told him. Leave it. Leave it." Ron spoke as the dreadlock male quickly nodded his head in agreement.

"He did, he did."

Trevor shot his brown eyes at Ron. "Shut up, Ron! I'm about to fuck me a meth head, ain't I, cowboy? Get my boy sucked from his toothless gums." He glanced at Johnny.

"Fuck you, Trevor. I still love her." The biker spoke as he looked down at his feet.

"Alright, cowboy. I know. Ssssh...sssh...Hey.." Trevor begin to lower his voice as he continued to look at Johnny.

"I don't mean nothing by it, man. I just. I just...I messed up, man. I messed up!"

"I know, cowboy. I know. Hey, gimme a hug...Shh." Just as they begin to embrace into a hug, Trevor grabbed Johnny by the neck and slammed him down to the dirt ground. He then broke the bottle over the biker's head and begin to stomp on his head brutally.

"Fucking shit!!! Cunt! Cunt! Cunt! Cunt!" Trevor shouted as he stopped and glared down at Johnny's dead corpse. "Who the fuck are you speaking to? Who? Who? I'm talking to you, huh? You fuck! Huh?"

Ashley widened her brown eyes as she looked at Johnny's corpse. "Johnny!!"

"Next time, don't get in my fucking face. I just saw a fucking ghost, and I've got to hear your crap? Get up! Get up!" He sees that Johnny is still laying on the ground, dead. "Fuck you, then."

As Trevor and Ron begin to walk away, Ashley ran to Johnny and kneeled down next to her dead lover, crying in despair as she held him.

"Johnny!!!" She cried as the dreadlock male was walking towards Ashley, trying to comfort her.

"Wade, come on!" Ron called him as the male then quickly followed them from behind.

"Fuck!!" Trevor said as they arrived at his vehicle, which is a dirty looking Bodhi. "Get in, now."

As they got into his truck, with Wade sitting on the back, Trevor begin to drive away from the scene and onto the dirt roads.

"Wade. This ghost I saw. His name is Michael Townley. Sounds like he's living in Los Santos. Find him."

"Really? Uhh, my cousin's there, but...i don't..." Wade spoke but was interrupted by Trevor.

"Find him, Wade."

"Uhh, does this mean I don't have to come see the bikers?" He asked as he held onto the handle of the truck.

"We're in a hurry but not that much of a hurry." Trevor responded as he continued to drive.

"But, if we bury Johnny in the desert, and then quiet down that bitch Ashley tou was in then they don't need to find out about it." Wade said as Trevor glanced back at him, before setting his eyes on the road.

"You think it's clever to disrespect women, Wade?" asked Trevor as Wade stuttered.

"D-Disrespect? N-no! I-I wasn't disrespecting her! I was just saying we should kill her!"

"You called her a bitch, Wade. Ain't you got a mother?"

"Well, everyone got mothers. At least one." Wade muttered as the trio arrived to their destination, which depicts a farm.

Ron shifted his glasses as he glanced at the farm. "We're going up to that farm, right? That's where the bikers are meant to be there as their hideout."

"Yeah, Ron. Come on." Trevor answered as they got out of his truck and walked towards two bikers who was sitting outside. One was a Caucasian male named Terry Thorpe and one was an African-American male named Clay Simons.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Clay first spoke as he sees the trio approaching up to them.

"Hey, have you seen Ashley? Johnny is looking for her." Terry asked.

"Oh, yeah I did. Just ten minutes ago. Yeah, I saw her on the end of this penis here." Trevor pointed both fingers onto his crotch.

"Johnny ain't gonna be cool if you messing with her again"

"Oh is that so? Let's ask him then!" Trevor lifted up his right foot off the ground, revealing some parts of Johnny's brain on the heel. "Hey, hey cowboy, do you mind that I fucked your old lady? Sorry, what was that? What? No, no? You don't mind? Oh, because you're a dead man, and the only sentient part of you left is this little bit of brain in the gristle on the end of my boot? Well, thank you very much, cowboy."

"Bullshit!!" The Caucasian male shouted.

"Oh, I like it! Denial! That is the first part of the grieving process, brothers. Now let's all hold hands, huh? Well it looks like you got something you want to say, huh? You got something you need to say?" Trevor glared at the bikers as Clay and Terry begin to start their motorcycle engines.

"This better be bullshit! Let's go, Terry." Clay said as they begin to ride off.

"Oh where you going?!?!" Trevor glanced at Wade and Ron. "Let's go, ladies! We're going after them!"

The three men got into the truck and followed Clay and Terry onto the dirt roads to an unknown destination. They then see a black van driving ahead of the bikers.

"If the van takes us back to their camp, then this area ain't gonna have a biker problem much longer." Trevor spoke as he continued to follow them behind. "We can't fuck with the van, but those bikers need to be taken down."

Trevor pulled out his pistol and shot Terry in the back of the head. After Terry is shot dead and fallen off his bike, Trevor then shot Clay in the head, leaving the male falling off his bike as well.

"Did you see the look on their faces, Trevor?" Ron asked.

"We scared 'em, didn't we?" Wade also asked, as he held onto the truck to prevent himself from falling off the truck.

"Yeah. Thank fuck they didn't make you for the harmless idiots you are." Trevor responded as they continued to chase the van and arrived at the camp, that reads "Stab City". "Alright ladies! Let's kill some bikers!!"

The trio begin to shoot the members of The Lost Mc, one by one, as the bikers tried to fight back.

~*6*~

After eliminating the bikers, Trevor walked back to his truck, but stopped and sees Wade.

"Why are you still here, Wade?"

Wade hopped off the truck and looked at him. "You said..."

"I said, go find a fuckin' ghost in Los Santos, alright? You looking for motivation? And get me some sticky bombs!" Trevor yelled as Wade nodded quickly and ran off.

"Now what, Trevor? What are we doing next?" Ron asked as Trevor hopped onto the truck.

"We're going to visit Ortega." He answered as they drove away from the camp.

"The Aztecas?"

"Yeah, the Aztecas, Ron."

"I mean, they shouldn't be messed with, Trevor. I got this Chinese contact you can meet. He'll buy all the meth we can cook." Ron said.

"Trevor Phillips Enterprise isn't all about meth, Ron. It's about guns, too. The Aztecas controls the guns, so we're taking them out." The meth junkie replied as they continued to drive to Ortega's destination.

Sometime later after they arrive, Trevor had pushed Ortega's trailer onto the river, which led to Ortega falling out of his home and landed on the river.

He looked up at Trevor, who is armed with a shot gun.

"What the fuck, Trevor?!" The Hispanic male shouted.

"This is the fuck, my soggy friend. You are out of business. The Lost MC are out of business. The guns and the crank in this area go through Trevor Philips Enterprise, or they ain't going." Trevor said as he pointed the gun at Ortega.

"Saying something that don't make it true. Oh shit..." Ortega muttered. "My men will find you, Trevor Phillips! They will know that you killed me and they will find you!"

"Aw shut up!" Trevor said as he shot Ortega in the head, leaving him laying on the river. "Now, that's better! Come on, Ron."

Trevor and Ron walked back to the Bodhi and drove away from the scene. The two were quiet until Ron broke the silence.

"Well, that was...interesting. The events that happened...It was...interesting."

"I always said I was gonna take over, Ron. You knew that." Trevor replied as he kept driving back onto the road.

"People say all kinds of stuff when they're three days into a smoking party." The glasses male said as Trevor looked at him.

"You're calling me a bullshitter friend, Ron?" The meth junkie asked.

"No way. You're a man of your word. As evidenced said by events."

Trevor sighed as he shook his head. "If I say, I'm fucking dead, then fucking dead I am. I'm not going to raise my balding head on a beach in ten years' time saying all is well."

"Is this about the ghost, Trev?" Ron asked.

"Michael fucking Townley. Yes, Ron, yes." He answered.

"You told me about him. Your old running buddy. And who was the other one?"

"Brad was the other friend. He's locked up in a Federal Penitentiary. When he finds out that Michael survived that job..." Trevor muttered as he gripped onto the wheels tightly.

"Yeah. What do you think happened?" Ron asked again.

"If I knew what happened, I wouldn't be bemoaning these last ten years I've spend in ignorance."

"Some say ignorance is a bliss." Ron said.

"For a man with an interest, some may say obsession, with the secret truth kept hidden behind historical events, that's a really weird thing to say."

"I was trying to console you."

"I don't need consolation, Ron. I need answers from that fat chump!" Trevor said as they arrived back home. "Now, get out of the car, Ron. I need to think! Run!"

"Y-yes sir!" Ron scurried off into his trailer.

Trevor drove away as he kept thinking. He wanted answers from his old friend. He wanted to know how Michael Townley survived that job that took place ten years ago. He wanted answers and he wants them now.

~*6*~

Back in Los Santos...

Monique was getting out of the shower and putting on her clothes until she received a text from Ravyn.

'Hey come pick me up. I need to drop off this package to a client.' It says on her phone.

Monique text back, saying 'Alright, I'll be there soon.'

The pinkette went outside and got into her purple Coquette vehicle and drove to her friend's house. She sees Ravyn standing outside, dressed in black and watched her get into the passenger seat.

"Ahahaha what are you dressing in black, girl?" Monique laughed as Ravyn looked at her.

"Hey, I gotta stay discreet when it comes to this job. You know how those LSPD pigs are watching people making deals nowadays and they will catch that person on the spot." She replied as she set on her black beanie above her head.

"True. Now, where to?"

"Drive to the alley up north from here. When you get there, you'll see those rugged houses behind the gate." Ravyn said as Monique drove away.

"Didn't you told me that there was a shootout there and all those Vagos members were killed?" Monique asked.

"Yeah, but this person wanted to make the deal out there. The police might not be around there to patrol the area."

"Right.." Monique said as she kept driving.

"So, did you get your cut from the heist?" Ravyn asked.

"Oh totally. I received 800,000 dollars that was transferred to my bank account."

"Wow, that's a lot of money!" Ravyn exclaimed as she smiled.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal, though. I mean, you already know that I came from a wealthy family." Monique said as she slid the hair strands out of her face.

"Yeah, but at least you're not spending money on anime-related shit, ahahaha!"

"Oh, don't judge me, Rave! Come on!" Monique whined as they arrived to the alley.

"Alright, alright, we're here. Now, you sit there and just get prepared until I'm done. You're my getaway driver in case some shit gets down." Ravyn said as she got out of the car.

Monique gave her an OK sign and sat against her seat, turning onto Radio Los Santos. After the song A.D.H.D by Kendrick Lamar ended, it went straight from Weasel News.

"Sandy Shores Airfield up in rural Blaine County resembled a warzone, as the ongoing drug war escalated in another bloody incident. Gangs battled to the death in a pattern of destruction that has become all too common in the area. Witnesses spoke of one particularly crazy lunatic, who police are trying to identify. As they believe he may be behind several of the recent acts of violence."

"Geez, whoever that lunatic is, he's insane..." Monique muttered as she shook her head. She then sees Ravyn running towards the car and got in the car. "Drive, Drive!!"

"What, what?!?" Monique was startled as she begin to drive.

"The fucking pigs were watching us making the deal! They were watching the whole time!" Ravyn said she shook her head in disbelief.

"Shit! I hate it when they do that! Hold on, I'm going to try to lose them!" Monique drove in top speed as she tried not to hit the cars nor the pedestrians. "Move, idiots! Shit!!"

"Try not to kill anyone, Monique!" Ravyn shouted.

"Excuuuuuuse me, Rave. If you hadn't told me that the LSPD were watching, I wouldn't drive so damn fast!" Monique shouted back as she made a sharp turn on the left and drove through the alley. She stopped the car in the dark shadows as she turned off her car.

"Ssssh, let them pass." Monique whispered as they watched the cop cars drove passed the alley with their sirens on. Both girls sighed in relief as Monique started the car and drove out the alley way.

"Wow, that was insane!" Monique broke the silence.

"I know, I know...Next time, I'm choosing the RIGHT location..." Ravyn rolled her eyes. "Anyways, take me home. Blaze will complain how late I was when I got home." She laughed.

"Ahahaha, I understand."

Several minutes later, Monique dropped off Ravyn and waved bye before driving back to her house. She sighed as she drove through the streets of Los Santos, no busy traffic whatsoever. Then she noticed the rain drops begin to onto her windshield.

"Fuuuck, it's raining! Better get home...Geez, what a damn...day." She muttered as the light turned green and drove away.

~*6*~

In the police department, two male officers had arrived in the department, sighed in disappointment.

"We almost had them!" One said.

"Yeah, I know. Shit, I would have shot them if the one in black wouldn't run off like a jackrabbit." The other replied back as he ate his doughnut.

"Shit, Vasquez ain't gonna like this..."

"Ain't gonna like what?" A female voice had spoke from behind.

The officers gulped as they turned around to see a brunette woman who is tanned and is wearing an uniform like them. However, she has two stripes on her uniform, indicating that she is the rank of Police Officer 3, something like a corporal.

"Ain't gonna like what?" She repeated, sounding annoyed in her tone.

"Uhh hey Officer Vasquez...Uhh..uhh.." Officer One was interrupted by Officer Two.

"We uh..we didn't get the crooks who was doing the deal and...and...they got away??" Officer Two said as he looked at Vasquez, who had her hands set on her hips.

"You two, are pathetic morons, who can't even do your jobs right. Did you at LEAST get anything before they got away?" She asked.

"Well, we did see a car that looks like a Coquette, purple one. We rarely see those in the city." Officer One said as he continued to watch Vasquez.

"Purple Coquette, huh? I see...Did you get the license plate?"

"Well, it did had a French flag sticker on it..It said "Fr@nc3s" on it...I wasn't sure." Officer Two said.

"....Alright. Now, get out of here." She demanded as the two men nodded and walked away. Vasquez went into her office and got on the computer to look up the license plate. As Vasquez waited, she managed to find a match.

"There you are.." The screen revealed to be Monique Frances' headshot picture.

"Owner of the purple Coquette...Found you, you little bitch..." Vasquez said as she sat back and went through Monique's records.

"Looks like I'll pay you a little visit soon..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 101 hits! Thank you for viewing this story! Means a lot to me.  
> I hope you guys like the part where Vasquez had finally appeared towards the end of the chapter.  
> As stated in the last chapters, I felt like she needs more appearances, so I don't give a shit if she died earlier of 2013 xD  
> I am so tired right now...  
> Anyways, enjoy reading and Happy New years to all of you!


	6. Four's Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I was at SacAnime on a Friday and I was exhausted from all that walking for four-five hours. Had a lot of merchandise and I wanted to give myself a rest and do my other things before writing the chapter.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is rather sloppy. I hope I didn't make the protagonists out of character ;A; Might edit some stuff later, I dunno.
> 
> Also, thank you for the hits! Means a lot~

Monique was eating a homemade tuna sandwich as she was watching Terry Ringer* in the living room. For the past two days, she had already met the De Santa family-- Amanda, Michael's wife, Tracey, the eldest daughter, who is around Monique's age, but only a month older, and Jimmy, the youngest of the two, who often plays Righteous Slaughter in his room all day long. Monique has gotten along with Tracey real great and shared the same interests, minus the sex life on Monique's part, and as for Jimmy, the pinkette thought that Jimmy's awkward stutters were hilarious. The girl immediately became aware that the redhead had developed a crush on her, but Monique didn't mind and remained friendly towards him.

Monique was laughing as she watches a woman in the wedding dress shoving a wedding cake against the other woman's face, depicting to be the bride's now ex-best friend, and begin to throw cake at each other. "Terry, Terry, Terry...! Ahahaha oh my god..."

Her phone let out a chime sound, meaning she received a text. Monique set down her sandwich and checked her phone to see Michael's text.

'Monique, meet me at the scrapyard in El Burro Heights. Can't explain right now.'

Monique begin to wonder as she finished eating her sandwich and got up. "Well, whatever Michael is asking, it might be urgent..But first, let me brush my teeth..."

Minutes later, Monique left the house and hopped onto her motorcycle to head to El Burro Heights. As she drove through the area, she could see Hispanic gangs, one being the Marabunta Grande gang. Monique thought they were the Vagos members, but that wasn't until she saw blue and white color scheme on their clothes. She arrived at the scrapyard and removed her helmet as she hopped off her Akuma.

As Monique walked, she sees familiar faces-- Michael and Franklin. However, she did not recognized the other person, who is revealed to be Trevor, who was talking to both males.

Michael noticed Monique walking up to them and smiled. "Hey kiddo, you made it."

"Yeah. Hey Franklin." Monique greeted Franklin with a smile.

"Sup, Moni." He greeted back.

"Well, well, well. Who is this pretty young thing?" Trevor gazed at Monique up and down, then glanced at Michael. "Introduce me to your female friend, Mikey!"

Michael sighed in bit annoyance. "Monique, this is Trevor...My uh..old friend. Trevor, this is Monique, she recently moved here in Los Santos.."

Monique had set her blue orbs against Trevor's brown ones. "You're Trevor? I heard your name before, but I uhh.."

"Well, I guess sugar tits here didn't want you to know about me, eh? Oh no worries sweetheart, you can get to know Uncle T up and personal..." He growled as he set his eyes on her chest.

"Oh uhh ahahaha, okay..." Monique laughed awkwardly then looked at Michael. "So, Michael, what's going on? You wouldn't tell me over the text."

"Well," Michael sighed, "Davey and Steve Haines wants us to abduct an Azerbaijani named Mr. K from the IAA."

"Steve Haines? You mean that guy who is the TV host of that show, Underbelly of Paradise?" asked Monique.

"Yeah, that guy...Anyways, Trevor will fly me over to the IAA building and I'll rappel down to get Mr. K. Franklin will act as the sniper to take out the IAA agents for me while I get our target onto the chopper." Michael then looked at Monique, "I know what you're asking, so here's what I want you to do. In case there are enemy helicopters, you'll be taking them out with a RPG. You think you can handle that, cupcake?"

Monique smiled. "Mikey, you know I'm successful at guns. If I can handle guns, then I can handle a RPG. I got it."

Trevor set his arm around the pinkette and grinned at her. "I'm starting to like Pinky already! She has some guts in her!"

Monique smiled as she blushed nervously, as Michael sighed. "Yeah, T...Anyways, Monique, Frank, get into your positions. We'll be there shortly."

"Aight, man. Moni, follow me." Franklin said as he got onto his green Bagger motorbike. Monique nodded as she hoped onto her Akuma and proceed on following him as they drove onto the streets.

As they left, Trevor looked at Michael, who came out of the building wearing his gimp suit.

"So, your boy Franklin, he sounds like he's a good friend..to you." Trevor was the first to speak.

'Yeah, well, I am helping him to start a better life for himself instead of repossessing cars.." Michael replied as he hopped into the chopper, followed by Trevor who sat on the pilot seat.

"Mmmm and Pinky..is that even a natural hair color for her?" Trevor asked as he begin to fly up to the sky.

"No, T. She was a blonde years back before she moved here."

"Mmmm...Is she seeing anyone, M?" Trevor grinned as he glanced at Michael, who frowned.

"T, she is 23. She's half your age and hell, I bet she will put a gun to your face if you try to touch her." He responded as Trevor grunted.

"Aw well, I doubt she would kill me."

"Yeah, if you say so..."

~*6*~

Moments later, Michael and Trevor had arrived above the IAA building. Franklin and Monique are positioned together across from the building, seeing the chopper arriving.

"Aight, they're here. We just gotta wait until Michael gives me the signal." Franklin said as Monique nodded.

"Yeah, I bet you can snipe those fucking agents in the heads before they could kill Mikey." Monique responded as Franklin chuckled. "Yeah, man."

Monique shifts her cap and used her binoculars to see Michael rappeling down the building. "Alright, he's rappeling down."

She then set her gaze on the tanned male, known as Mr. K, being tortured by the IAA agents. Her blues eyes widened as she recognized the brunette woman, who was smacking him with a flashlight brutally.

"Son of a bitch..." Monique muttered as Franklin looked at her.

"What is it, dawg?"

"That woman..! Oh my god, I never thought she would move here!"

Franklin looked at her in confusion. "Who are you talking about?"

"The bitch who was torturing our target is named Karen. I met her before back in LC 5 years ago, she was the "girlfriend" of my good friend Niko under the false name Michelle. She used him to gather information for the United Liberty Paper, before she revealed herself to be some undercover government official. I never trusted her to be honest. She always asked him too many questions." Monique replied as she continued to glare through the binoculars.

"Damn, dawg. I'm sorry that happened to your boy. He must have taken it hard, huh?" Franklin asked.

"Yeah, he did..." Monique answered as she sees Michael now breaking the window and grabbing Mr. K. "Ohhh, looks like he got the target!"

Franklin then heard Michael's voice through the headset. "Frank, snipe these agents!"

"Alright, got it man." Franklin positioned himself and sniped the agents' heads off.

"Boom! Right in their heads! Get em, Franky!" Monique cheered as Franklin continued to do headshots on the agents.

Michael then begin to rappel himself and Mr. K into the chopper as Trevor flew away from the building. That wasn't until they spotted enemy choppers following and shooting at them.

Michael tried shooting at them, as he begin to communicate with Monique via headset. "Kiddo, shoot them down with the RPG!"

Monique got into position and begin to aim at the chopper, "One...two...THREE!" The missile flew at the butt of the helicopter and it got hit, making the pilot lose control and fall to their deaths.

"Boom! Got one!" The girl yelled as she aimed at the second chopper and shot it, this time, destroying the heli into pieces.

"Damn, dog! You blew them up!" Franklin yelled as Monique smiled in victory.

"What can I say? If I'm good with arms, then I'm good with a RPG." Then she heard Michael's voice in her ear.

"Fuckin A! Good job, kid! You done good! You too, Franklin. Both of you done good." Michael congratulated them.

"Ahahaa no problem, Mikey." The pinkette smiled, as Franklin packed up his sniper rifle. "Yeah, dawg. What now?"

"You two get out of there. Me and Trev will take Mr. K to Davey and Steve to do some things." Michael replied as the duo can hear Mr. K panicking in the background.

"Alright, we'll get out of here." Monique turned to Franklin. "Ready?"

"Yeah dawg. Let's go." He said as the twosome left the scene and hopped on their motorcycles.

"See you around, homie." Franklin waved at Monique.

"Yeah, you too, Frank." Monique replied as they drove their separate ways.

'Man, that was some event...I wonder what Davey and that Steve dude wants with that Azerbaijani guy. Well, it's none of my business. Man, I'm tired...' Monique thought as she drove home, getting ready to rest for the day.

~*6*~

Monique got out of the shower as she dried herself off with her crimson-colored towel and put on her pajamas, which was a black leopard flannel shirt with matching pants. She left her flannel shirt open to reveal a black laced bra that is a C cup size.

She begin to sigh as she head downstairs to the kitchen and brought out two chocolate candy bars and plopping onto the couch to watch Weasel News.

"Eye witnesses believe they had just seen the crime of the century - an audacious raid on the IAA Headquarters in Downtown Los Santos, in which a man was snatched from an office by a suspect hanging from a helicopter before both escaped. Not so, according to the IAA. Agency spokeswoman Lucinda Jacob told reporters the incident was merely a training exercise, and nothing to be concerned by. "We are constantly training and yesterday was no exception. An agent posing as a terror suspect was snatched in a practice raid to see how our systems and processes respond to extreme duress. Despite problems with our funding, people should be relieved to know our systems worked great. You're in safe hands," Jacob said."

"Pffft, yeah right..." Monique muttered as she changed the channel to Prison Bitches.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door and got up as she walked towards the door.

"Who's that now..?" She asked herself as she opened the door to reveal Trevor, who was staring at the pool on the side of the house.

"Wow, you have a pool on the side of your house..How lucky are you.." He spoke as he looked at Monique.

"Trev..or...? Uhh..what are you doing here and how did you know where I live...?" The pinkette asked as she was confused.

"Oh, well I convinced sugar tits to give me your address, so I can get to know you better. Mmmm..yeah..." Trevor then set his eyes on her exposed bra. "Look. at. you..."

Monique noticed this and covered chest with her shirt. "Uhh sorry...Come in, please..."

Trevor walked in as he looked all over the interior of the mansion. "Geez, you're living a huge life in this house, eh?"

"Yeah, daddy had bought this house for me before I arrived." Monique answered as she buttoned up her flannel shirt and turned her head to him. "Want anything to drink?"

"Hmm do you have beer?" He asked.

"No, not really. All I have is milk, soda pops, juice, and water." She responded.

"Ehh...then give me water."

"You got it." Monique bent over to get the cold, water bottle as Trevor begin to stare at her large assets.

"Mmmm mmmm...nice buns, hun." Trevor muttered. (XD)

Monique quickly stood up straight as she blushed quickly and walked to him with the bottle. "Uh thanks"

After she gave him the bottle, she sat down and looked at Trevor. "So, uh..what do you wanna talk about?"

Trevor chugged the water bottle to half way and glanced at her. "Mmmmm, how the hell you meet Mikey?"

"Well uh..I met him when Lester told him about my professional status for the jewelry heist." She answered.

"Ahhh Lester the Molester...I see. Why do you even move into this silicone city?"

"Because, I have a friend who lives here and knows LS better than I do. Plus, being in Liberty City is rather boring and there's like hardly any action since the enemies had died down." Monique shrugged. "Just want a better life for myself, y'know?"

Trevor finished his water bottle and set it down onto the table. "Yeah. Mmm..Are you single, cupcake?"

Monique looked him as she raised her brows. "Um no...Why do you ask, T?"

"Mmm I dunno. Maybe we can...have some "fun" in the bedroom, you know, have a greaat time." Trevor winked as he scooted closer to Monique and wrapped his arm around her.

Monique laughed and thought he was joking. She set her hand onto his chest, gently pushing him away. "Ahahaha, I don't think so, T. I'm only half your age and it would feel weird to have sex with an older guy."

"No one has to know, baby...Come on..." Trevor leaned in for a kiss, only for Monique to get up off the couch.

"Okaaay, I think it's time for you to get home!" She chuckled as she pulled him up from the couch.

Trevor pouted. "Aw come on, babe! Can't I spend the night with you?"

Monique glanced at him. "Well, don't you have a place of your own?"

"Yeah, but my home is all the way in Blaine County. And I'm bunking with my idiot friend's cousin's place in Vespucci Beach, but I don't feel like going back to them." He crossed his arms.

"Well...Alright. I have like 4 guest rooms, so you can use one of them to sleep in." Monique replied as Trevor grinned.

"Good. Would you like to sleep in the same bed with me?" He asked.

The girl laughed as she walked passed him and head upstairs. "Nope! I have my own room. Night! You can watch TV and help yourself in the fridge, but don't cause a mess, please!"

"Aright, doll face!" Trevor replied as he plopped himself on the couch and changed the channel to Impotent Rage, his favorite cartoon.

Monique hopped onto her bed as she set her alarm clock to 8:00 AM and snuggled into the blankets, closing her blue eyes.

"Well...least I have a roomate for the night...ooh booy..." She drifted off into deep sleep, as she held her PRB plushie for security reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Terry Ringer is a parody of Jerry Springer. I watched Jerry Springer too much and I thought I could add a parody of TV show onto the story, for Monique to yell at the TV for the laughs, ahahaha.  
> Also, Trevor's quote "buns, hun" is a reference towards the song "Anaconda" by Nicki Minaj, which explains the XD next to it. They should of added that song into the game, lmao!  
> Anyways, I might do a sex scene between Monique and Trevor, sometime later in the chapter, after Vasquez meets Monique. Not sure if anyone wants to read it, but we will see.


	7. The Merryweather Heist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started this yesterday and finished just in time. The Merryweather heist has now begun!! Wooo!

The alarm clock was setting off in a loud tone, having Monique lazily move her right hand and slammed on top of it to shut it off. She opened her blue eyes slowly, as she saw '8:00' on the clock.

"Mmff...time to get up....oooh.." She muttered as she begin to sit up, but paused as she noticed a pair of buff arms wrapping around her delicate waist. "Eh...?"

Monique turned around to see Trevor sleeping behind her, in an awkward spooning position that startled the girl. She frowned as she begin to tap him on the shoulder. "Trevor, wake up..."

Trevor opened his eyes and grinned as he stared right into her blue ones. "Morning, gorgeous. How was your sleep?"

Monique frowned even more. "...Did you do anything to me while I was sleep? And..and...why are you here?!?"

Trevor sat up as he yawned. "No, I did nothing to you while you were sleeping. Aaaand because, I felt like I need someone to sleep with, so why not sleep with you??"

The pinkette shook her head in disgrace and got up as she stretched. "Well, good...At least you didn't...do anything...So, what you want to eat?"

"What do you have?" Trevor looked at her.

"Well, there is maple sausage, bacon..eh..eggs, I can cook rice as well. It would take a couple of minutes to cook and finish. You think you can wait?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can wait, cupcake..Mmm..look at you.." Trev begin to look at her up and down, "you look so FUCKING gorgeous when you wake up.."

Monique rolled her eyes and laughed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah...."

~*6*~

Monique was setting down the food and orange juice on the living room table, sighing in exhaustion from cooking the breakfast. Trevor was watching Impotent Rage as he picked up the plate and ate the food.

"Wow Pinky, you cooked real good. Mmmm.." He spoke as he continued to eat.

"After taking two years of culinary class, I did an excellent job at cooking, ahahaha." Monique chuckled as she blushed, "Oh and you can call me Monique."

"Hmmm...I like calling you Pinky more." Trevor replied as Monique frowned a bit. "Well...Fine, you can call me Pinky."

"Good!" He smiled as they enjoy their food together. Minutes gone by, Trevor finished his meal and Monique picked up their empty plates.

"That was good, cupcake. You should cook for me more often.." He growled as Monique shook her head.

"Yeaaah, well, maybe when you, Michael, Franklin, and Lester come over, I can cook for all of you." Monique smiled as she set the dishes into the sink and begin to wash them.

Trevor frowned when he heard Michael's name in the sentence. "Why you wanna invite that fat chump?"

Monique glanced at him. "Why not? I mean, he is my friend and your old friend. Is that bad?"

"He already has his own wife to cook meals for him! And for Lester, he barely gets out the house!" Trevor exclaimed as Monique finished washing the dishes.

"Well still, I am a generous person and I like people to eat my cooking. I've done that before for my parents' friends and relatives. So, why not share it to our friends?" Monique smiled as she tied her hair in a messy bun.

"Yeah, yeah..ehh...Anyways, I'm going to steal a submarine for the heist tonight, cupcake." Trevor finished as he got up from the couch and begin to walk towards the door.

"Submarine? Heist? What heist?" Monique asked as she stared at him.

"The Merryweather heist. I already had planned shit out with my boy Wade and his wussy cousin Floyd, who is a shipyard worker at a dead end job at Pier 400. It's filled with illegal imports there, even nuclear weapons. Aaaand," He turned himself to Monique, "I'm going to need you for the job."

The pinkette frowned. "Uhhh, isn't Merryweather filled with those asshole, strong army dudes? From what my friend Rave told me, those guys are rather tough as nails to fuck with."

"Yeah, but you're more tougher than those brute fucks. You have potential in you, Pinky. That's why I chose you to be part of this job!" Trevor grinned.

"Well, what can I do...?" She asked.

"You, along with Mikey's little protege, will be snipers. Both of you kiddies will snipe those Merryweather fucks, while Mikey will plant the bombs on the freighter. After that, that's where I come in and steal the device and Floyd will pick me up from the water and BOOM! Mission complete! What do you say, doll face? You up for this?" Trevor asked as he stared into Monique's blue eyes.

"Well...," Monique sighed, "Fuck it, I guess I'm in. So, when does it start?"

"At dusk. After I steak the sub, I'll come pick you up and take you back to Floyd's apartment. Mmm...see you later, doll face." Trevor winked as he went out the door to his Bodhi.

Monique slowly waved him bye then sighed. "Oh lord, what the hell did I get myself into...?"

~*6*~

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT?!?" Ravyn's loud voice ringed in Monique's ear.

"You said you wouldn't yell!" Monique retorted back, soothing her left ear. "Oww..."

"Monique, you cannot do this! I told you that Merryweather are not the type of company you should fuck with! Those army guys can kill you in swift seconds! Don't do this job!" Rave pleaded.

"Rave, I know, I know...But, what can I do? Trevor liked-- no, excuse me, LOVED how I sniped those IAA agents in both the building and the helis during that Mr. K's kidnapping thing. And he would want me to help Franklin snipe those Merryweather dudes if shit goes down. I might get paid for this, Rave. I gotta do this!" Monique sighed as she sat back on the couch, waiting for her friend's response.

"...Fine, Monique, fine. But, I worry for your safety...But, like the badass person you are, I know you'll do alright on this. Just don't die on me or your parents would be on my ass." Ravyn laughed.

"Ahahaha, you got it. Anyways, I'm gonna get dressed and wait for Trev. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, girl. Bye." Ravyn said.

"Bye, Rave." Monique replied as they both hanged up.

Sometime hours later, it was near dusk. Monique was fully dressed as she set on her baseball cap on her head to cover her hair. While watching Terry Ringer, she heard a car horn from outside and went out the window to see Trevor waiting in some car that don't belong to him, looks like a Sedan.

"Okay, he's..what the hell, is that a Sedan...?" Monique wondered as she left out of her home and got into the passenger seat. "..You stole this, hadn't you?"

Trevor grinned wide. "How did you know?"

"Well, you're always riding around with your dirty-looking Bodhi, no offense, and from the looks of this one, it looks like you stole this off of some random dude or whatever." Monique shrugged as Trevor drove onto the road.

"Well, I rather not use my own vehicle during this heist. Makes it easier for no one to find me." Trevor replied.

"Right. So, we're heading to your friend's place, huh?" Monique asked as she watched those fake plastic bimbos walking down the streets of Rockford Hills with their shopping bags.

"Yup. And uh, if you smell anything that smelled like shit, that's from Wade's little incident from that dead end job crap at the yard." He warned her as Monique frowned in disgust.

"Well then..." The girl muttered as she shook her head.

20 minutes later, Trevor and Monique arrived back to Floyd's place and spots Michael's Tailgater and Franklin's white Buffalo S.

'That white car looks nice...' Monique thought as they both hopped out of the Sedan and walked upstairs to the apartment. As they walked inside, Monique first glanced at Floyd, who was the first one to watch the two walk in.

"Hello there. You're Floyd, right?" Monique greeted.

"Why uh yes, ma'am!" The male squeaked as he stood still.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Monique." Monique smiled before eying Wade, who was holding a beer. "Oh, and you're Wade?"

"I am Wade, yes. You are a purdy lady." Wade replied as Monique laughed. "Aww, thanks."

Michael looked at Monique wide eyed then at Trevor. "T, you brought Monique into this job? Why?"

Trevor looked back. "Because porkchop, you said she's good at shooting, so I want her in this."

"But, it's dangerous for her to--" Monique interrupted Michael. "Mike, it's okay, really. I can handle this job. You said it yourself, I'm good at shooting. No need to become protective." She laughed.

"Well, alright kid..." Michael replied as Franklin looked at Trevor.

"So, now what, dawg?"

"You and Pinky will ride with me to the overpass at the port of Los Santos, while pork chop get suited up and plant the bombs onto the freight. Then when pork chop locates the device underwater, that's where I'll come in and snatch the device and Floyd here will get me out of the water with the crane. Now, let's go, let's go!" Trevor shouted as Monique and Franklin walked out of the apartment and into the Sedan. Before Trevor left, Michael stopped him.

"Wait, did you talk to Lester?" Michael asked as he kept his cold, blue eyes on him.

"Yeah, yeah. He's at a hospital, getting his vagina cleaned out."

"He has a waste disease, Trev..." Michael muttered as Trevor shrugged and went into the Sedan before taking off.

"So, Junior, you're close to Mikey, eh?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, man. He been helping me a lot." Franklin answered back as Monique shifts her baseball cap.

"Well, that's too perfect. Now, I know you been in that jewelry heist, so I know you're ready for this one. You ever heard of Merryweather?"

"Uh, yeah, maybe..." Franklin muttered, somewhat unsure of who they are.

"Merryweather Security Consulting. The company who fights and protect the city." Trevor said as he drove onto the freeway.

"They're the army?" Franklin asked.

"More like private army." Monique answered for him. "They cost a lot more than the regular army and plus, they can be real douchebags once you encounter them...My friend told me about them when I moved here."

Trevor smiled. "See? Pinky here is smart! She knows her stuff."

Monique shrugged. "Just wanted to include some parts about them."

"Anyways, they're bringing in something that might be more valuable." Trevor said.

"Like a container?" Franklin asked again.

"Ding, ding! You're correct! Anyways, you two need to shoot at anyone who try to stop us and this job will be easy." Trevor finished as he pulled up aside of the overpass.

"Right.." Monique said as she opened the passenger door to get out.

"Now, Junior, you and Pinky will get on the spot and call Michael to let him know you're ready." Trevor said as Franklin got out.

"Right, man, sure." He said as he and Monique walked down the stairs to get onto the vintage point. Franklin then made a call to Michael.

"Hey dawg, me and M are in position." He spoke through the headset, while on the other side of the ship, Michael was wearing his wetsuit and onto the raft, getting lift up.

"Alright F, I'm in position. Damn, that's a long way up..." Michael replied. "Make sure you and M take care of the guards and I'll get on board...Fucking Trevor."

"Alright, we got you, homie." Franklin finished as he glanced at Monique. "You ready, homie?"

Monique turned her cap backwards and held up her sniper rifle. "I was born ready."

The two begin to look through their scopes and sniped the heads of the Merryweather guards. Minutes later, the two finished as Franklin held his headset.

"Alright, the guards are wiped out. You can climb aboard now, man."

"Thank you." Michael hopped over the ship and landed carefully on his feet, walking slowly. "Okay, T's picked four spots for the bombs-- keep an eye on me, okay? One of you."

"Alright, dawg." Franklin replied as he scanned on the ship to see if there are anymore guards.

"Yo F, check it out. One coming out from the pillar." Monique pointed out. "You shoot the guards and I'll keep an eye on our boy."

"Thanks." Franklin shot the guard in the head as Michael begin to plant the bombs on the locations.

"Eh, if this is Trevor's thing, why ain't he doing all the wet work?" Franklin asked as Monique nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to, too..."

"'Cause, he's screwing around in a submarine. I don't know how he got into this shit.." Michael answered as he got the third charge set and heading towards the last one up on the entrance of the deck.

Before Franklin could wipe out the guards coming from Michael's direction, Monique swiftly shot them in the head.

"Pow, right in the kisser.." Monique smiled.

"Thanks, homie." Franklin said as he watched Michael got in front of the door and went inside.

"I'm about to go set the last bomb in." Michael informed.

"Alright, get back to where I can see you after you're done." Franklin finished as he scanned the freighter to see if there are more guards.

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

"Oh shit..." Michael muttered.

"What's going on, M? You okay?" Franklin asked as Monique looked through her scope.

"Guards are heading your way, man! And it looks like they can see us!" Monique exclaimed as she shot the guards, before looking to see more coming in their black vehicles. "Uh oh, more douchebags!"

"We're going to take out more of these guys as we can, alright?" Franklin said as he and Monique begin to shoot at the guards, before seeing a chopper hovering down towards them.

"Shit, the chopper is here!" Franklin exclaimed.

"I got this one, F." Monique spoke as she shot the pilot in the head and the chopper begin to lose control, crashing onto the ground. "Ohh yeah, got that fucker down!"

"Good job, kid!" Michael responded.

Minutes later, after wiping out the Merryweather guards, Michael finally came out of the deck and rushed downstairs as he begin to shoot the guards who were waiting for him. Franklin took the first shot at the guy on top of the deck, while Monique shot the guard that was hiding behind the wall. After 3 minutes of shooting the guards, Michael begin to run up the north side of the ship.

"I'm about to jump into the water!" He said as he set on his mouth piece and goggles and dove into the cold water. "Alright kiddo, detonate the charges! It's on your cell!"

"Gotcha!" Monique responded as she pulled up her contacts and begin to detonate the bombs.

"Get away from the ship, it's about to blow!" Franklin said as they watched the ship being blown up in some parts, some of the containers begin to fall into the water, before the whole ship begin to tip over on one side, making the rest of the containers fall.

"Ohhh yeah! That bitch has fallen!" Monique high fived Franklin as they head down the stairs.

"Yeah. Let's head over to Pier 400 to meet up with them." Franklin said as Monique nodded and got into one of the vehicles that was driven by the guards.

Couple minutes later, as they arrived at Pier 400, Monique and Franklin waited outside of the car. Monique was staring at the night stars before glancing at Franklin.

"The stars are gorgeous, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're cool." Franklin replied as he glanced at the stars.

"What do you think its in that device Trevor speaks of?"

"Man, I don't know. Something valuable, maybe." He shrugged as they both see Michael coming up to them, still wearing his wetsuit. "Man, you can say whatever you want about Trevor. But shit, he got it done."

"Yeah, let's hope so." Michael spoke as they look to see Trevor showboating inside the yellow submarine with the device attached to the bottom.

Suddenly, the trio spot a blue truck stopping near them and out came Lester, who was wearing his hospital gown.

"Hey Les, what are you doing here?" Franklin asked as Monique looked at Lester, who was walking to them.

"Yeah, you should be in bed." Michael told him.

"Yes. I should be. I would be." Lester responded as he stopped in front of the three. "If certain known associates weren't busy making themselves enemies of the state!"

"Woo!" Trevor shouted as he opened the submarine and hopped down in excitement.

"FIB, Merryweather, IAA," Lester continued, "You can fuck with them all day long. But! When you try and steal an experimental super weapon and sell it to the Chinese, You, and everyone you ever knew is gonna be fucked in the ass, you fuckin' chumps!"

Monique looked confused as Franklin spoke. "Hold up-- the super weapon? Chinese? What??"

"What do you think is in there?" Lester asked as he glanced at Trevor then at Michael.

"I thought he talked to you?!" Michael said as Lester lifted up his left arm, meaning Trevor did not talk to him at all.

"So, we did this for nothing now...? We're not getting paid?" Monique asked as she frowned in disappointment.

"I'm afraid so, Monique.." Lester answered as the pinkette groaned.

"So, what now?" Franklin spoke as he stared at the device, which is now set on top of the truck.

"Well, maybe I can organize to have the device taken back and found amongst the wreckage..."

"Whoa!" Trevor yelled as he looked at Lester. "Holy fuck! Lester Crest! Holding on and lookin' good! Huh?"

"Do you have any idea what you did here?" Lester asked as he held his cane to keep himself balanced.

"Yeah. I pulled a score." Trevor answered, before continuing, "What, are you jealous 'cause you didn't get your twenty percent?"

"That thing doesn't go back, then we will all end up on every watch list in the entire planet."

"Watch list? So fuckin' what!?"

"So they don't watch!" Michael then spoke to Trevor. "They kill! Idiot! We'll all be dead within a week! Think!"

Monique widened her eyes. "Dead?! Within a week?! Oh no, no no no!! I can't be dead! I still have goals to do!"

"Calm down, kid, calm down." Michael patted her on the arm as the girl begin to calm down. "Alright, listen. Take the truck, take a guy. Do what you gotta do."

"All loaded up, Trevor!" Floyd yelled as he ran towards the group and caught his breath.

"Great...Then you and the patient can take it all back..." Trevor paused as Lestor nodded. "RIGHT FUCKIN' NOW!"

Monique flinched at the great anger of his voice as she watched Floyd scurried to the truck, followed by Lester. Monique raised her brow as she begin to peek at Lestor's exposed ass before hopping into the truck.

"So, you mean to tell me this shit was all for nothin'? Man, it's the hood all over again. Fuck!" Franklin said.

Monique kept quiet as Michael looked at Franklin then Monique. "Come on Franklin, Monique.."

Monique glanced at Trevor before following Michael and Franklin to his black Tailgater.

"Michael! You owe me. You owe me a score." Trevor spoke.

"Yeah, I'll think of something. I gotta get Franklin some work, too." Michael replied as they got into his car and drove away, leaving Trevor alone while he grew frustrated.

"Fuck!!" He screamed as he kicked the air, knowing that his 'score' was a total failure.

~*6*~

Monique yawned as Michael dropped off Franklin at his house that he shares with his aunt in Strawberry. Monique poked her head out the window.

"Hey Frank, wanna hang out tomorrow?" She asked as Franklin turned to her.

"Yeah, come over here tomorrow noon. I'll be here." He said as Monique nodded and handed him her number.

"Here, in case you wanna text me." Monique smiled as Franklin nodded.

"Thanks, homie. See you tomorrow." He said as Monique and Michael drove away, heading to their homes.

"Well, that was...an epic failure.." Monique was the first to speak, referring to the heist that happened couple minutes ago.

"Yeah well, Trevor wasn't thinking straight. If those...FIB, IAA, and Merryweather find out about the super weapon getting taken by us, we'd all been dead." Michael replied as he drove through the streets of Rockford Hills.

"I always thought T would have this heist successful and we would get paid with large amounts of money. But, oh well...Until next time, we might get paid..." Monique sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah, I know kid.." Michael pulled up in front of her house as Monique opened her eyes and hopped out of the car.

"Thank you for taking me home, Michael." Monique smiled.

"Anytime kid."

"Oh and next time, we gotta choose a different initial for me. We don't want to be confused on who's who and what not." She laughed.

"You got it, kid. Good night." Michael said as he drove away.

Monique sighed as she got inside and tossed her cap onto the couch. She picked up her phone and called Ravyn.

"Hey Monique, what's going on? How was the heist?" Ravyn asked.

"The heist was an epic fail. It turns out that the device we were after was a super weapon that could be sold to the Chinese and hell, if the company, FIB, and IAA were to find out about what we did, we would all be dead within a week!" Monique finished as she plopped herself on the cushion while turning on the TV.

"Oh man, I'm sorry girl. I thought you would get big money for it.."

"Tell me about it...Oh well, maybe next time." Monique sighed as she heard a knock on the door. "Damn it, someone is at the damn door. I gotta go."

"Alright, get some rest. Night." Ravyn said.

"Thanks." Monique hanged up as she jogged to the door and opened to see Officer Vasquez, looking straight into her eyes.

"Uh hi...officer? May I help you?"

"Yes, are you Monique Frances?"

Monique gulped a bit, before answering. "Yes, I'm Monique Frances...Why do you ask?"

"May I please come in?" Vasquez asked.

"Oh uh, yeah sure. Come in..." Monique opened the door wide as Vasquez walked inside, looking around.

"You live with your relatives?" The officer asked.

"No, I live alone. I recently moved here." Monique answered as she stared at Vasquez, still uncertain on why the officer is here.

"I see." Vasquez then glanced at Monique, who had some sweat rolling down her forehead. "Hmm, looks like you been out somewhere, huh?"

Monique noticed the sweat and quickly wiped them off. "Oh uh, yeah..yeah I was.."

Vasquez nodded before leaning against the counter. "...Kid, do you know why I'm here?"

"Uhh no...To check they're no burglars around?" Monique asked as Vasquez shook her head.

"No. Are you the owner of the purple Coquette that was seen driving away from the LSPD?"

"U-uh...Maybe? Why?" Monique begin to grow nervous.

"Well, my officers were watching in on a drug deal that was going on in the alley of Vespucci Beach. As they were trying to chase the drug dealers, they told me they saw a purple Coquette with license plate that has a French sticker, reading "Fr@nc3s"..." Vasquez glared at the pinkette, who frowned nervously.

"O-oh u-uh...I...that wasn't mean!" Monique lied.

"Cut the crap, bitch. We rarely see purple Coquettes around the city and you're the only one who has it."

Monique sighed as she set both hands onto her face. "Fine, fine...It was me...I was the getaway driver..."

"And who were you working for, hm?" Vasquez asked.

"I...can't tell you. I don't snitch..." Monique said. She's right. Monique does not like snitching, especially on her own friends. She thought if she would do that, then her friends would view her as a snitch and even kick her ass.

"If you don't tell me kid, then I'm taking you down to the police station. Trust me, I know everything about you. I know what you did in Liberty City-- stealing a car from a passerby, drunk driving, exploiting your cleavage in the public, attempting to st--"

"I get it! I get it!" Monique interrupted. "But, you cannot take me to jail. No no, I don't want to go back. It's so dull in there and the food was awful! Not to mention, I don't like dropping the soap in the showers or have my boobs felt up. Please, I'll do anything! Anything, come on officer!"

As Monique pleaded, Vasquez raised her brow. "Anything?"

"Yes, yes, anything. Just don't take me to jail, please."

Vasquez took a moment of silence then sighed. "Okay, kid....From now on, you'll do anything what I say. No hesitation, no excuses, nothing. If you chose to disobey, you're ass is mine. Is that clear?"

Monique sighed as she looked down. "Understood, officer..."

"Good. Now, I'm letting you go now...I'll be contacting you when I find something for you to do. Until then, have a good night, Miss Frances." Vasquez finished as she walked out of the house, leaving Monique in the living room.

Monique slumped down onto the carpet and set both of her hands on her face, sighing deeply.

"Fuck, what did I get myself into..? This is NOT how I wanted it to go in LS....SHIT!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have Monique meet Officer Vasquez face to face. Phew. Oh boy, Vasquez has some plans for the pinkette and Monique will probably not like it..Ooooooo I'm so excited.  
> But, I do need some ideas on what assignment that Vasquez might give the poor girl. If you have anything for me to put in, tell away! I'll be sure to have these ideas written for the next chapter after 'Hood Safari'.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! More will come soon.


	8. Hood Safari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had started writing this chapter about 4 days ago, but couldn't finish it because I wanted to focus on drawing my art, had lazy days, done some housework, and of course, being super tired recently. Ahaha I even accidentally left my 360 on when playing the game, but couldn't turn it off, because I didn't want to lose my checkpoint (that and I didn't saved).   
> Forgive me for taking too long to post this long waited chapter of "Hood Safari"! Fun mission, don't ya think?

"Yeah dad, everything is going fine in Los Santos."

"That's good to know, sweetie. You're not getting pregnant, are you?"

"Daaad! You know I'm not having children until I'm at least married." Monique frowned as she hears her father laughing on the other line.

"That's a good girl. Anyways, I'm going to let you go now. There's an upcoming super storm heading here in Liberty City and we're going to gather our supplies and stay in the basement."

"A super storm? Wow..Okay. Be careful, dad. Tell mom and the others I love them. Bye daddy, I love you.

"I love you too, sweetness. Bye." Her dad finished as he hanged up.

Monique begin to smile a bit as she set her cell phone in her shorts pocket and finished eating a hot dog as she walked up to her motorcycle and begin to drive away from the pier. She was still disappointed about the failed Merryweather heist that occurred last night, knowing that she won't get paid for doing hard work during the fiasco and probably mad at Trevor. However, that's not the only one she's disappointed about. After her little meeting with Officer Vasquez, Monique is still stressed about what the officer had planned for her. She really wanted to know what task she would have to do, but at the same time, she really didn't want to work under a police officer.

Shaking off her stress, Monique begin to focus on seeing Franklin, who she said she would hang out today. She wanted to forget yesterday and spend time with her new friend, hoping to watch movies that aren't shitty or play video games at her place. As she arrived in Strawberry, she spotted Franklin talking to an African-American male who dons in a white T-Shirt with a green "Lobon" logo on it, holding a Rottweiler that has a green collar and a woman, who appears to be the aunt who Franklin was talking about outside of his house. Monique beamed as she stopped in front of the house, and hopped off the motorcycle, setting down her helmet and brushing the dust off her purple-colored shirt.

Franklin turned around to see her walking up to them. "Hey, Moni."

"Hey Franky!" Monique smiled as she glanced at the other two. "Hello there."

The unknown male looked at her up and down. "Whoooa F, who is this fine young thang?"

"Man, that's Monique. She been living here in LS for a while now." Franklin scratched his head. "This is my crazy ass friend Lamar and this is my crazy ass--"

"Shut the fuck up, boy!" His aunt interrupted him as she walked to Monique and shook her hand. "I'm Denise Clinton, Franklin's housemate."

"AND aunt." Franklin shook his head.

"Nice to meet you Denise, Lamar." She glanced at the both of them, smiling.

"Honey, when you get a chance, you can always come over here and join my feminist meetings with the other women and do spirit walks with us." Denise said as Franklin sighed in annoyance.

"Man, she don't want to join your crazy ass meetings nor do those spirit walks!"

"Shut up, Franklin! You always criticize of what I do and you never do anything for yourself. Instead, you spend time smoking that pot and-- Who's that?" Denise stopped talking as she was glancing at something.

Monique and Franklin turned around to see Trevor, who was standing on the front yard path.

"Hello Missy." He looked at Denise then at Monique, "Hey Pinky! Fancy meetin' you here!"

Monique frowned a bit. "Oh, hey Trevor..." She muttered.

"Wow, Franklin. You didn't tell me you had a sister." Trevor complimented as Denise laughed in content.

"Yeah, that's my mom's crazy dried up sister." Franklin responded.

"Shut the fuck up, boy!" Denise yelled at him.

"Yeah, shut the fuck up, boy!" Trevor said along with her as Monique kept quiet, standing next to Lamar.

"Say uh, why don't you buy somethin' nice for yourself?" He said as he pulled out a couple of dollars and handed to Denise, who happily accepted it.

"Thank you, ahahaha...Uhh, this is only 7 dollars!" She frowned.

"I said buy somethin' nice, not expensive. What, you want to be a greedy fucking cow? Get the fuck out of here." Trevor glared as Denise shook her head and stepped back towards the house.

"You men are all the same.." She muttered before walking inside the house and slammed the door behind her.

"Man, what the fuck are you doing here?!" Franklin asked, looking annoyed. He never expected to see him again after last night's stunt against the notorious company.

"I came here for the boy-- the boys and a girl." Trevor answered.

"What?"

"I'm fucking new in town. I'm making friends, alright? Now, let's party."

"Man, I already had plans with Moni until this crazy ass and my aunt fucked that up." Franklin looked at Lamar.

"Hey my nigga, I'm just coming here to tell you about the 'thing'" Lamar responded as he held his dog.

"But, I'm too busy for that, man." Franklin complained as Monique looked at them, wondering what 'thing' Lamar was talking about. However, she chose to stay quiet and not ask.

"What 'thing'? I love things. I'm the king of things." Trevor asked.

"I'm not talking to you, homie." Lamar retorted.

"Hey, let's go do something on the 'thing', okay?"

"What thing?!" Franklin asked, really want to know what 'thing' Lamer was talking about.

"I'm talking about the little Stretch thing, man." Lamar answered as he looked at Franklin.

"Fucking beautiful. Perfect! It's a gang bang, let's go. Come on!" Trevor said as he walked towards the white van that was sitting alongside the curb.

"Man, who is this fool, man?" Lamar asked as he followed Franklin. "Where is this nigga from?"

"Man, just come on!" Franklin walked to the driver seat of the van, but glanced at Monique. "Aye, you coming Moni?"

Monique widened her blue eyes. "Me? Well, I uh..Yeah. I guess you can call this a hangout we're doing. Okay." The pinkette begin to open the back of the van and hoped onto the seat, followed by Lamar's dog, who sat next to her, then Trevor, who sat across from her and closed both doors.

"So, where is this 'thing' happening at?" Trevor asked.

"Down Grove Street." Lamar answered.

Monique was looking at the dog, who was gazing at her. "Hi little cutie. What's your name?"

"That's my dog, Chop. He's my little homie." Lamar glanced back at Chop then Monique. "You're Franklin's friend, huh?"

"Yeah, his new friend." Monique smiled.

"Where you from?" He asked.

"Well, I originally was born in Paris, France, but I had moved to Liberty City back in 2004. Now, I've moved here after the action in LC had died down and I needed something to do to keep my life exciting." The pinkette finished as she petted Chop, who was enjoying her touches on his head and back.

"Wow, so you a Frenchie, huh? That's sexy." Lamar glanced at her purple shirt. "...You're not a Ballas member, are you?"

"Who? Who are the Ballas?" The girl asked, looking confused.

"Ah, nevermind. You're not one...But you'll see them in the minute." Lamar turned back around as Franklin kept driving.

"So, what you and Stretch set up this time?" Franklin asked.

"Oh me and him made a deal with the homie in Grove Street. We hand him the money and he'll hand in the nose-candy, it'll be real." Lamar answered.

"Man, nothing is real in this town." Franklin responded.

As they chatted, Trevor looked at Monique. "So cupcake, how are things?"

Monique frowned at Trevor. "I don't know, T. I mean, I was all hyped up on getting paid and now I got all happy for nothing.."

"Pinky, I'm sorry, okay? I thought the score was going to be successful."

The pinkette shook her head. "Well, it didn't. Even if it was successful, those guys would be all over our asses and hell, we would be dead within a week and I don't want that to happen...My family would be upset and boy, my dad would be beyond furious..Trust me, it almost happened to me before when I was a kid..."

Trevor kept himself quiet as they arrived in the cul-de-sac of Grove Street, which is filled with gangsters in purple, known as The Ballas. Monique opened the door and hopped off the truck, motioning for Chop to hop off as well. She set her eyes around the cul-de-sac.

"So, this is Grove Street. I thought you guys own the territory."

"The Families did run the territory ages ago...Now, the Families had been kicked out and them Ballas motherfuckas took over." Lamar answered as he grabbed the chain leash for Chop and held the black bag in his other hand.

"Wow...I'm sorry."

"It's all good, sexy." Lamar arrived at the door and knocked.

Franklin glanced at Monique and Trevor. "Be cool, Lamar is about to do his thing."

Monique gave him a thumbs up as Trevor remained quiet, seeing the door now halfway open revealing a bald-headed male.

"Aye, I'm here for the stuff.." Lamar lowered his tone as he gripped the bag that is filled with money.

"You got the grill?" The male asked, eying him, Franklin, Trevor, and now Monique.

Lamar showed him the money. "Sure do, homie."

"Hehehe, alright." The male now opened the door and held a white block that reveals to be a block of nose-candy wrapped in plastic. "Sample?"

"Heh, now we're talking." The male cut open the plastic and handed Lamar the knife that has the drug on it. Lamar begin to taste it then and started to chuckle.

"Ahahaha, my throat getting numb already."

"So we good nigga, right?" Franklin asked, looking persistent. "Let's go!"

Trevor stepped in. "..How about a taste?"

"No, man! We leavin'!" Franklin frowned.

"I wanna taste the other side of the brick." Trevor continued as he stepped in front of him.

"Man, you heard what your boy said, you're leavin'!" The bald male said.

"Gimme it!" Trevor gripped on the block aggressively, as baldy held onto it tightly. "Gimme this block!"

Monique was unsure what to do until she saw the brick broke in half. "What the...?"

"What the fuck?!" Franklin glared at the block then at the guy.

"Did we ask for a key or a fuckin' ounce!?" Trevor held the block.

"Man, this is motherfuckin' dry wall!" Lamar grew angry as baldy stepped back.

"Aye, we got some motherfuckin' buyers remorse out here!" He slammed the door as they hear the Ballas crew yelling.

"You can't fuckin' hustle a hustla!" Trevor said as Monique begin to panic.

"Shit, what's going on?!? What's going on?!" She asked as she heard gun shots coming close and quickly scurried behind the brick wall to take cover along with them.

"Stay down, Moni! Whip out your gun, we're fightin' our way out!" Franklin said as he pulled out his pistol and begin to shoot at the Ballas crew.

Monique pulled out her Uzi and begin to shoot at the Ballas while taking cover. "Oh fuck!! This is even worse when I had a shootout with those damn Russians!"

Chop quickly begin to run away from the scene, as Monique watched him scurry out the area safely. "Run Chop, run!"

"Man, we gotta move!" Lamar yelled as he shot the gangsters in the head.

Trevor went on his rampage 'mode' and begin to shoot at the gangsters wildly, surprising the young girl.

"Shit, I never thought T would get this aggressive!" Monique screamed as she shot the members.

"Oh yeah! Come on, let's move!" Franklin screamed as they fought their way through the streets until they spotted the LSPD cars heading towards their way.

"F-Fuck, we gotta move! Move!!" Monique begin to panic, remembering that Officer Vasquez is a high ranking officer of the police force and knowing that she would blackmail her into doing things if she were to find out about the failed deal.

"Hey, we're taking the alley way! Follow me!" Lamar said as he went through the narrow alley way, followed by Franklin, Trevor, and then Monique, who managed to catch up to Lamar.

"Damn girl, you run hella fast!"

"Yeah, I took track back in high school and college. It helped me a lot whenever I run into trouble like this." Monique smiled as they all ran towards the open water, where they see a group of girls in colorful bikinis and a male, who appears to be a rapper.

"Sorry MC Clip, we're takin' your jet skis!" Lamar yelled as he hopped on the jet ski, patting a spot behind him. "Hop on, little mama!"

"Got it! Move bitch!" Monique pushed the bikini girl out the way as she hopped behind Lamar and held him around the abdomen tightly. Franklin and Trevor got onto their jet skis and they all begin to ride through the streams of the water, followed by a LSPD helicopter, who is shooting at them.

"Fuck, that fucker is shooting at us!" Monique screamed.

"It would be better if we all split up! Them cop fuckers would have a hard time catching us!" Franklin yelled.

"Ohhhh yeah! I'll be taking the other side of the ocean, see you all around!" Trevor said as he begin to turn on the right side of the ocean when they reached open water of the ocean.

"Bye, T..!" Monique waved a bit as she held her grip onto to Lamar.

"Lamar, I gotta talk to you! Come on, take left!"

"Aight, man!" Lamar and Franklin turned on the left as they rode fast enough to lose the LSPD chopper. The chopper must have been busy trying to find Trevor, but no luck for them. As the trio rode through the streams of the water, Monique sighed in relief as her hair was flowing in the air, enjoying the cool breeze that was hitting onto her exposed arms and legs.

Franklin glanced at Lamar with a firm look on his face. "What the fuck happened back there, L? The deal went awry all of a sudden!"

"Shit, I don't know, man! Stretch set up the deal and he told me it would be a success!" Lamar replied.

"That's the problem! Stretch had been setting up this whole bullshit! Remember that time when me, you, and him had to meet up with that motherfucker D, who we kidnapped the other day and the whole meet was a damn set up as revenge?" Franklin asked as he kept riding on the water.

"Yeah, but--"

"AND now this!" Franklin interrupted Lamar, "Stretch had made a deal with that dealer motherfucker and when we have that nose-candy, it was fuckin' drywall! He set the whole thing up, man! He tryin' to get us killed!"

"Man, I don't think Stretch would even do that! He probably thought it would be successful, but didn't know he would get screwed over." Lamar denied.

"Lamar, he tryin' to have us killed. Everything we done a deal that he set up, they would end up as a damn trap! He's not the guy who you think he is. Think!" Franklin said as they arrived onto the land and hopped off the jet skis.

Monique stretched, now able to move on foot as Lamar shook his head in complete denial, not wanting to believe his friend that their "homie" Stretch had set up the deals. As Franklin picked the lock of a random car, the trio got into the vehicle. Monique sat behind Franklin and rested her back against the seat as they drove off.

The pinkette kept wondering who is this Stretch person and why Franklin kept saying that he set the deal up. Even though she did not want to ask, she couldn't help herself on asking "Who's Stretch?"

Lamar looked back at her. "Oh Stretch is our homie--"

"YOUR..so-called homie, not mine, man." Franklin corrected him.

"Whatever, nigga. Anyways, Stretch is a high ranking "OG" member of the CGF. I always looked up to that homie until he got himself in prison long time ago."

"Why was he in prison?" Monique asked.

Before Lamar could answer, Franklin spoke, "Shit, I don't even know, yet I don't care. Hell, I was happy when the police had put his ass to jail, so I don't have to deal with his reckless and selfish ass."

Monique let out a "Wow" as she shifted onto the seat and looked out the window. She always thought Franklin is a nice type of guy, but did not expect to see him antagonize Stretch so much. Whatever this Stretch person did to get Franklin to dislike him must have been really bad in the past.

Couple minutes later, Franklin pulled up on the recreation center to drop Lamar off. Lamar stuck his head inside the car to look at Monique, who looked back at him with a genuine smile.

"Heh, you're cool, baby. Thanks for coming along with us. We should hang sometime. Here's my number." Lamar gave her a piece of white paper that has his 10-digits on it. Monique took the paper and quickly added his number onto her contacts, sending him a text. "Ahaha, thanks Lamar. It's nice meeting you."

"Later, babe. See you around, homie." Lamar parted himself from the car and walked towards the center. Franklin drove onto the streets as silence has arose between them. After today's events, neither of them probably don't want to talk about.

Franklin glanced at Monique through the mirror. "Hey, sorry that we didn't have a proper way of hanging out...Today was a fuckin' disaster."

"Hey, it's no big deal. At least we had fun together, but I did not expect to see Trevor to appear out of nowhere after that Merryweather incident." Monique replied as she carefully hopped on the passenger seat next to him.

"Shit, I know. Trevor's crazy as fuck." He said as Monique agreed.

"But, if it wasn't for him to know that the nose-candy was drywall, we would have been ripped off big time. Shit, he saved us right there." Monique let out a small smile.

"Yeah, you're right about that, homie." Franklin nodded as he stopped in front of the red light. "Aye, what's wrong with you back there?"

Monique looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"You were all scared when those LSPD fools came to Grove Street. Did you do something that caught their attention or you just hate them?" He asked.

"Yeah! Yeah, I hate them! Hate them already, ahahahaha!" She lied. She didn't want Franklin to know about the situation between her and Officer Vasquez. She did not want him to be involved in the scheme and definitely not want him to be sent to jail for interfering between the two. She kept this a secret, so she could protect him. "LSPD bastards, ahahahaha!"

Franklin nodded as the light turned green and drove up to the Clinton Residence. Monique had spotted her Akuma parked in the driveway, probably Denise had moved it there, so no one would try to steal it all of a sudden. She hopped out the car and walked towards her motorcycle, setting on her helmet.

"Well, I'm glad we had fun, Frank. Even though it was nothing but shooting at those Ballas gangsters and escaping from the cops through Seasharks, it was all fun. But next time, I'M picking out a place to hang out." Monique laughed as she sat onto her seat.

"Yeah, you right homie." Franklin smiled. "Anyways, I gotta go get some sleep. Shit, I hope my crazy ass aunt hasn't host her lame ass feminist meets already. That shit was annoying."

Monique laughed again. "Come on, lay off your aunt! She's doing her best! Anyways, see you around, Frank."

"Later, homie." Franklin replied as he watched her leave the residence, before heading into his house.

It was getting dark and Monique had arrived home just in time, with a white paper bag that has a 'Up-n-Atom Burger' logo on it. As she grabbed the bag and walked inside the mansion, she plopped herself onto the cushion of the couch and turned on the TV. When she took a bite of her burger, her cell phone ringed and she answered. "Hello?"

"Good evening, Miss Frances." Monique recognized the familiar voice.

"Oh uh hey Vasquez. I'm kinda in the middle of eating d-dinner right now..."

"It will be quick. Now, I have a job for you to do. Come to Vespucci Police Station by tomorrow noon and I'll explain what's your first assignment. If you don't know where the station is, use your GPS. Anyways, have a nice evening." Vasquez hanged up before Monique could say anything,

The girl sighed as she set down her burger onto the wrapper. She became stressed and really wanted to know what is her first assignment for tomorrow, but she has to wait, which is something that she does not like doing. Whatever the assignment is, Monique is willing to do it, even if its good or bad, she does not want to risk herself being put to jail for 24 periods of time or more.

Monique sipped onto her Ecola soda and sighed once more. "Well, looks like I'm having my first assignment from an officer...Perfect..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mission given by Vasquez has now begun! Ohh man, I'm so excited. I might need some ideas on how it will start out, so either I might try to think of one or ask one of my buddies to help me out for the next chapter. During my 4-day absence from the story, I was going to do a one-shot of "Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life" for the protagonists to watch, but I just scrapped it because....I dunno, lmao! I may or may not write it, I dunno...  
> Anyways, chapter 9 will come soon!


	9. The First Assignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first mission given by Officer Vasquez to the pinkette girl! Sorry if I kinda half-assed throughout the chapter.

It was noon and today was a bright, cloudy day in Los Santos. The weather is about 65 degrees, which is not that bad for people who want to enjoy the cool day at the beach. Monique was riding through the streets of Vespucci Beach as she listened to a female voice telling her to go right to her destination. She never wanted to do this job for Vasquez, but it would keep her out of jail from that stunt she did.

Monique arrived at the police station, which was located on San Andreas Avenue and South Rockford Drive. The station is rather bigger than the one in Vespucci Beach, where she went there by accident, thinking Vasquez is there. She sighed in relief as she hopped off her motorcycle in the parking lot.

"Alright, now Vasquez should be here." Monique said to herself as she set her helmet on the seat and walked into the police station, shifting her black cap in place. As she walked in, she sees a lot of policemen at their desks, chatting with the other officers, eating donuts. Some are walking around with the papers, while few were on lunch break. Monique walked up to the counter to a female cop, who is seen eating her lunch. She glanced at the girl. "Can I help you, miss?"

"Oh I'm here to meet with Vasquez today. Is she available?" Monique asked as she kept calm.

"Oh yes she is. She's in her office right now. Go down to the end of the aisle right here and turn on your right. You'll see her office."

"Thank you, mam." Monique smiled a bit as she walked down the aisle, ignoring some glances from the cops who were watching her walk by them. As she made it to the end of the aisle, she turned right and sees Vasquez's name on the door. Monique walked up to the door and knocked.

"What is it?" Vasquez's stern voice boomed.

"It's me, Monique. I'm here to uh meet with you." Monique responded as she gulped a bit.

"Ah yes, Miss Frances. Come in." Monique opened the door to see Vasquez sitting on her chair, looking at the computer before glancing at the pinkette. "Close the door behind you and have a seat."

Monique shut the door behind her and sat on the chair in front of the desk. She rubbed her hands a bit to keep them warm from the indoor's cooled temperature.

"So, you're here to your first assignment, yes?" Vasquez asked as she set her brown eyes into Monique's blue ones.

"Yes." Monique answered.

"Okay. So, the first assignment for you is to steal drugs from a Korean gang known as Kkhangpae. You heard of them, correct?"

Monique thought for a moment. "Well, I did see them in The Underbelly of Paradise show. Steve Haines had briefly explained about them."

"Aaah yes, that show. Well, the Kkhangpae's boss Hwan Kim has sent his goons to transfer the drugs to a beaten up old abandon building in Little Seoul. I want you to go down there and steal the drugs." Vasquez said.

"But, what if they see me and start shooting?" Monique asked.

"If they shoot you, shoot them back. But, are you good with sneaking into the building?"

"Hmm. Yeah, I've done this before in LC, so I think I can try to sneak in. It depends how big is the building, though. I might even do some silent sniping at their heads if I have to." Monique said.

"Good. If the cops are alerted, I'll be sure to prevent them from coming to your destination by having them follow me to through some streets. Got it, kid?"

Monique nodded, understanding what the officer has told her.

"Good, now get out of here kid. I'll send you a text on where we meet." Vasquez shooed her away with her hand, dismissing the meeting. Monique got up and head out of the office and the station. She hopped on her vehicle and drove away from the station. Moments later, she received the text from Vasquez and checked on her phone at the stop of a red light.

'Meet me behind an apartment building in 2057 Vespucci Boulevard and wait for me. I will be there after you made your move. And if you don't know what the Khangpae gang look like, look for them dressing up like mobsters-- young, elderly, or both.

-Vasquez-'

"Young and elderly mobsters? You got it.." Monique muttered as she quickly set her phone in her hoodie pocket and drove through a green light to her destination. Couple minutes later, Monique arrived at Little Seoul. She sees a lot of Korean-Americans walking down the street and chatting about their day or whatever.

"Wow, Little Seoul...Ohh a Korean restaurant!" She glanced at the restaurant and drooled a bit, before shaking her head and focused on what she came for. Monique had spotted some well-dressed Korean men who look like mobsters bringing in small brown boxes, depicting to be drugs inside, into the abandoned building.

"They're must be the Kkhangpae members...Alright. Now, how shall I do this..? I can't just come running up and start whole lot of shit...Hmm.." Monique looked around and sees a tall building that is across the criminal infested building. "Maybe I can try to climb up onto the roof."

Monique and parked her vehicle in the alleyway behind the tall building. She walked up to the ladder and begin to climb upward, knowing its a long way up to the roof. Monique begin to sweat a bit, as well as her hands, but she made sure to wipe her hands onto her jeans, so she won't slip off and fall to her death. She managed to make it onto the roof top and held her sniper rifle that was hanging behind her back when she stopped at Ammunation to put a suppressor on it to silence the gunshot.

Monique got into position and begin to set her eye on the scope, setting her aim on the two young gangsters who seem to be guarding the entrance of the building. Before taking the shot, her phone begin to vibrate in her pocket and groaned, pulling out her phone to see Trevor's name on it.

'Bad timing Trev...' She thought as she swiped the 'answer' cursor across her phone. "What, T?"

"Hey, Pinky! You wanna hang out with Uncle T today?"

"Uhhh, well I don't. I'm uh, sort of in the middle of something right now."

"Oh, well what is it that is keepin' you from seeing me?!" He asked, in a somewhat angry tone.

"It's uh...me and my girlfriend Rave are doing our hair to each other!" Monique lied. 'Wow, really Monique? Like T would have believed it.'

"Ah, okay. After your done, wanna hang with me then?" Trevor asked again.

"Y..yeah sure." Monique answered.

"Great! I'll see you later, hot stuff!" Trevor hanged up. Monique sighed as she hanged up as well.

The pinkette sighed as she set her eye on the scope and aimed at the gangsters. She took a deep breath and swiftly shot the gangsters in the head. "Perfect. A clean shot. Noow..for the fun act."

Monique begin to climb down the building and ran across the street to the abandoned building, pulling out vintage-looking pistol that is colored in gold tint and her tear gas bomb. She pulled the handle with her teeth and threw the gas indoors, spitting out the handle down to the ground. The tear gas begin to spew out thick gas, making the mobsters stop what they're doing and begin to cough.

"Perfect. Here I go." Monique held in her breath as she bolted inside the building and started shooting at the members, whom were too busy coughing from the tear gas. Some mobsters came down the stares after hearing the gunshots and tried to pull out their pistols, only for them to get killed in swift seconds. Monique quickly ran upstairs and hid behind the wall as a bullet almost struck her in the arm.

"Saekki leul jab-a! Geunyeoneun uliui yagmul hu ibnida! Geunyeoleul jug-igo , geunyeoleul jug-il! (Get the bitch! She's trying to steal the drugs! Kill her, kill her!)" One gangster screamed in Korean as the gangsters kept shooting at Monique.

"Geez, you guys are already annoying and yet, I don't even know what you said about me!" Monique said as she drop and rolled on the wooden floor, shooting at the gangsters in the heads as she watched the blood gush out and collapse. "Ew, nasty blood...Yesh."

The one who spoke in Korean ran at her, holding up his combat knife to stab her, but Monique sweep kicked him and shot him in the head. "Whoa, easy there...Won't be able to kill me with that..."

Monique jogged to the small boxes that had the drugs in it and set about three of them in the black bag that was left on the table. Moments later, she heard someone yelling that they called the police after they heard gunshots.

"Shit, shit...I better get moving!" She huffed as she set one more box in the bag and looked at the window. "Looks like I'm going to be climbing out the window.."

~*Vasquez's POV*~

Vasquez was sitting in the car outside of a diner with the other three cops as she heard a voice through her police radio.

"Uhhh Vasquez, we got a call from anonymous that they heard gunshots at some abandoned building in Little Seoul. Will you take the job to see what's going on?" The male voice asked.

"Yes, me and the others will head out to Little Seoul to see what's the issue. I will be there shortly and will call backup if needed." She responded.

"10-4." The voice finished as Vasquez set down her sandwich onto the passenger seat and stuck her head out the window to the other three police-- two in one car, while the other is in his own. "Hey! Break time is over! We got a call that there were gunshots at the abandoned building in Little Seoul. Follow me and we'll get there shortly!"

"Yes, mam!" The cops responded as they begin to drive away from the diner and onto the streets. Vasquez lead them through Rockford Hills and into the Little Seoul district.

"Alright, kid..You better be out by the time I get there.." Vasquez muttered as she begin to lead the cops to where the action took place.

~*Monique's POV*~

Monique was carefully climbing down the building and had set her feet onto the concrete ground, wiping off the sweat from her forehead. She begin to act natural as she walked out of the alleyway, seeing people gathering around to see dead bodies that she shot. She sighed as she scurried to where she parked her Akuma and hopped on. As she heard sirens, she took off in a swift motion and left the scene before the police arrived.

The pinkette set her GPS to 2057 Vespucci Boulevard and drove to the location. As she got there, she sees the apartment building and drove behind it in the alley. She begin to lean against the wall in the shadows as she waited for Vasquez to arrive.

10 minutes later, Monique sees Vasquez pulling up in the alley and getting out of the car. She walked up to the officer with the black bag.

"I got the stuff you asked for. It wasn't easy, but I did manage to kill of the mobsters." Monique spoke as she removed the bag from herself and hand it over to Vasquez.

"Good," Vasquez took the bag, "You killed those Kkhangpae gangsters real well. Here is something for your trouble." She handed Monique 1000 dollars.

"Whoa, how did you get a lot of money like this?" Monique asked as she took the money, "And what are you going to do with the drugs? Are you going to investigate it?"

"For your first question, it's classified. And for your second question, probably...Probably will take it down to the station and keep it until we bust in their leader..." Vasquez set the bag on the bottom of the passenger seat floor and sat in the car, closing it. "Now, get out here before someone gets suspicious. I will text you your next assignment after this dies down. Now go." Vasquez finished as she watched Monique hop onto her motorcycle.

Monique looked back at Vasquez before leaving out of the alleyway quickly, before Vasquez left the alley as well, as if nothing happened. The girl sighed as she felt the cool breeze hitting her skin as she drove on the streets.

"I could use a shower and just relax...Oh right, T wanted to hang out with me today. Perfect..no taking a nap for me today." She sighed even more deep as she arrived back home and went into her house to take a long, warm shower to wash off the blood smell from today's incident.

~*6*~

Monique was finished and got dressed in her purple/black sleeveless hoodie and dark jeans with sneakers as she picked up her phone and called Trevor.

"Hey T, I finished uhh doing hair with my friend and I'm back at my house. Can you pick me up?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, Pinky. I will be there in uhh couple minutes. I have to tell you something that involves you." Trevor said.

"Really? Okay..See you then." Monique finished as she hanged up and went outside near the pool and sat down on the chair. Whatever Trevor has something to tell Monique is either good or bad. Who knows, she'll just have to wait and see when he picks her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kkhangpae is a South Korean criminal gang in GTA V. I felt like the gang did not have an important role in the main storyline, so I made them appear in this chapter and gave their gang leader a name. My friend had given me an idea on what assignment that Vasquez has for Monique, so I thank him for helping me. The next chapter will be set on Monique and Trevor and uhh, as well as a sex scene, so I hope you look forward to that!


	10. Hangin' with Mr. Phillips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't gotten much sleep recently due to me feeling nauseous and I was scared shitless. But now, I'm okay and I had got enough sleep. Anyways, here is chapter 10 of the story and I apologize for the long wait. Sorry if the chapter looks rushed and what not.

Monique heard the truck rolling up her gate and got up from her chair to see who it is. She sees Trevor in his truck, waving at Monique.

"Hey there, Pinky! I'm here to get ya!" He shouted.

"Yes, I can see that." Monique laughed a bit as she walked out from the gate and got into his truck on the passenger seat. "Geez, I almost slipped off this thing!"

"You could have asked me to "help" you up." Trevor gazed at her as Monique sighed a bit.

"I know, but I can manage."

"So, where do ya' wanna go?" Trevor asked.

"Mmmm..Cafe Vespucci?" Monique looked at him.

"I don't even drink that coffee shit." He grunted as Monique frowned.

"Uhhh..okay um, Cluckin' Bell?" She asked again.

"Nah, I don't feel like eating chicken or that...whatever food they serve there." He relied again.

"Hrmm...Del Pierro Pier?"

"Now, you're talking, Pinky!" Trevor's voice grew excited as he drove away from her house and onto the streets. Monique looked at the passing streets before glancing at Trevor. "You said you have something to tell me?"

Trevor glanced at her before on the road. "Oh yeah. You're going to be part on some mission that Steve Haines aka Dickwad is throwing in."

"What..mission?" Monique asked, beginning to grow curious.

"He wants me, Pork Chop, and Franky to steal some money off from an armored IAA truck after they done some sales on the drugs. Now, I want you to be part of the mission, sugar!"

Monique frowned. "Trevor, I don't know. I have like a rough week and I don't feel like robbing some agency and fight off those LSPD douchebags...Plus, I don't want them to know I was in on the damn mission!"

"No worries, Pinky, one of us will buy you a mask to cover up that pretty face of yours." Trevor grinned a bit as he looked at her.

Monique blushed a bit, but shook it off. "Okay...and what else?"

"Boiler suits, trash truck, tow truck, and a getaway vehicle. Those are the things we need for this thing." He replied.

"Well, I'm not going to be stealing some nasty ass trash truck...nor I would steal a tow truck, so I'll be buying the boiler suits. Hmm..I thought I've seen only three boiler suits that are in gray, green, and navy, sooooo...I guess I can try to have Rave make me a boiler suit of my color...When's the mission?" Monique asked.

"Tomorrow around 4PM." Trevor answered.

"Okay good...That would be enough time for Rave to try to make me a suit."

"Always wanting to doll yourself up for everything, eh Pinky?" Trevor looked at her.

"I do want to look good, so yeah ahaha." Monique laughed.

"And that's why I love about ya! You're always dolling yourself up for everything, you're smart, sexy....ho--"

"Ooookaaaay!! That's enough." She interrupted him as he whined.

~*6*~

Monique and Trevor arrived at the Del Pierro Pier and hopped out of the truck. Monique's stomach growled as she held her stomach in hunger. "Ohh..so hungry now. Hey T, wanna get something to eat?"

Trevor shrugged, "Yeah, I'm down for anythin'. You choose, Pretty Lady."

"Okay, how about Out of Towners? Looks like a good diner to dine in."

"I went there last week and I had to argue with some security douchebag after the idiots in there messed up my order." Trevor frowned.

"You can't always argue with everybody over little things, T.." Monique sighed, "Anyways, come on. It might remind me of home if I eat there." She joked as they went towards the diner and walked in.

The security guard greeted Monique with a friendly smile, but when he saw Trevor, he gave him a glare. "You better not start anything like last time.."

"Aw shuddup, ya prick. Go stand there and do your fuckin' job as a 'security man'.." Trevor retorted as Monique pulled him next to the window and sat across from him, sighing before picking up the menu.

"I've seen restaurants like this back in LC, but I never been into them at all before. I always go out to five-star ones or something that is fast food related." Monique said as she scanned through the menu.

"Five-star restaurants, eh? You enjoy that rich people food, huh?" Trevor asked as he looked into his.

"It's delicious, but I mostly prefer fast food though. It's addicting and I just can't get enough of the taste of the food. I was going to try the Heart Stopper burger, but.." Monique paused, "..seven beef patties would have killed me in any minute or more if I ever took a whole bite of them."

"Heart Stopper? You mean that 7-layered beef patty that is tall as a damn statue?? I'm glad you didn't eat that or else your pretty self would have been dead within 5 seconds." Trevor replied.

"True. But, I think they discontinued it after they reported two, three, or more people had suffered a heart attack from eating that burger, so I am glad they stopped making it." Monique finished as she set down the menu, knowing what she's going to order.

The waitress walked up to the twosome and formed a friendly smile. "Hello, welcome to Out of Towners. My name is Jenny and I'll be your waitress. Are you ready to order?"

"Oh yeah, I'd like a chicken sandwich with extra tomatoes and mayo, with a E Cola, please." Monique said as the waitress scribbled it down on her notepad, before looking at Trevor. "How about you sir?"

"Ehhh, a cheeseburger and onion rings..Sprunk, I guess." Trevor said. "And don't get my orders mixed up like last time, got it sugar?"

"R-right away, sir." Jenny stuttered a bit, remembering the event that happened last week, before she walked off from the two.

Monique shook her head, "You're a reaaaallly 'scary' person, aren't you T?"

"Hey, they have to get shit done right." Trevor replied, as the pinkette sighed softly.

10 minutes later, Jenny brought over their food and drinks. Lucky for her, the order wasn't mixed up and Trevor seemed to be happy about it before she walked off, relieved. Monique was eating her chicken sandwich and was moaning quietly. "Mmmmmphh so good.."

"Careful now, you don't want to have an orgasm in your mouth." Trevor joked as Monique laughed.

"Too late, ahahaha."

Trevor swallowed his food and took a swig of his soda, before setting it down and looking at her. "So, why did you come here in Los Santos anyway?"

Monique looked at him. "Because, I felt super bored when living in Liberty City for long years. During my time there, I had done some things. I had done grand theft auto by stealing cars or getting into fights with bitches who pissed me off. I even got myself drunk when I was only 'sweet' 16 and I had drove drunk twice, almost killing people. I even...." She coughed, "exploited my boobs out in public after my friends had dared me to do it, before I got taken to jail for only two hours. Mom and dad weren't pleased about what I did." She paused as she sipped on her soda and set it down. "I can stop talking if you want me to. I don't want to bore you with my life story."

"Oh no, go ahead, Pinky. I'm a good listener." Trevor said as Monique nodded.

"I don't know...I came here because I wanted excitement. Back in 2008, it was a wild year for me, being only 18 when I had started big as a hitwoman. I had killed a lot of people who were a threat to my father, since he's a businessman and of course, a wealthy man who supported the family. Mobsters wanted money from him, so they can have the power to rule everything. As a child, I was nearly molested by my dad's former enemies when we lived in Paris, where I was born in, because they demanded him the money. By the time we moved to LC, dad taught me how to protect myself from strangers or anyone who looks suspicious...Well...As I grew older, I was nearly raped by a Russian gangster before I shot him in the chest. I didn't want myself to be a useless girl who gets kidnapped and nearly raped, so I became a hitwoman and decided to protect my family and myself. After the action had died down, it got boring. My friend Niko decided to cut his criminal life after he killed his enemies and lived a normal life with his cousin. My other friend Packie McReary had left LC after everything was settled. Not sure if he's somewhere here in LS or probably went to Ireland, where he can drink alcohol and enjoy the country all he wants. So, yeah..Just wanted some action to spice up my life and probably meet new people, which I already accomplished."

Monique finished as she took a sip of her soda and took a large bite of her sandwich. Trevor blinked at her for a few seconds as he shifted in his seat and sat up straight.

"That's a lot of history ya got there, Pinky. You're a tough girl after all. Just how I like it." Trevor said as Monique laughed.

"Just doing what I gotta do." She replied.

"May I ask you somethin'?" Trevor asked.

"What is it?" She looked at him.

"....Why did you dye your hair that color?"

Monique looked at her pink strands of hair and chuckled a bit. "Oh uh, you see, I'm an anime freak and Princess Robot Bubblegum is my favorite one of all, so I wanted to dye my hair pink to match the character's hair. It's more of a lighter shade, due to my bright blonde hair, so it's not dark like the girl's."

"..How hot." Trevor said as Monique shook her head.

"Wow Trevor..Anyways, after this, do you want to walk around the pier and have fun?"

"Oh yeah. You're going to have a lot of fun with Uncle T." Trevor replied as Monique laughed again.

"Alright, let's go."

~*6*~

Hours went by and it was close to dark. Monique and Trevor had been at the pier since the evening. They both took funny pictures together in the photo booth, shopped at gift shops where Monique bought a lot of stuff while Trevor was yelling at a hipster outside of the store, and ate ice cream together. The duo even rode on a roller coaster known as Leviathon, where Monique was screaming her ass off while holding onto Trevor's arm, who seemed to enjoy it.

Around 9 O'clock in the evening, the sky was dark and Monique pulled Trevor to the Ferris Whale.

"Trevor, let's get on the ferris wheel!" She said.

"Whoaaa alright, Pinky. Come on." Trevor replied as he paid the guy 16 bucks and got onto the gondola. As a few people got into their own gondola, the ferris wheel begin to start and went in the air in a mid pace. 5 minutes later, the ferris wheel stopped and the people at the bottom left the gondola to let the others ride on it, leaving Monique and Trevor's sitting high in the air. Monique was looking at the view of the vivid lights on the rides and buildings.

"Wow...Everything looks so beautiful, especially at night!" Monique said as she looked at the ocean view. "Look at that, T..."

Trevor looked at the ocean as the moonlight shined on the rippling waters. "Yeah, it's a nice view, huh Pinky?"

"Yeah...really is..." Monique then begin to shiver as she felt cold breeze hitting her bare arms. "Brrr, it's so cold up here..."

Trevor scooted close to her and wrapped his strong arms around her. He looked at her. "Feelin' warm, Pinky?"

"Yeah...Thanks T." Monique smiled as she set her head on Trevor's chest, hearing his heartbeat against it.

Seconds later, the ferris wheel begin to start. Couple minutes later, Monique and Trevor got out of the gondola and walked to the end of the pier, looking at the ocean view and the starry night. Suddenly, they heard a male voice from behind.

"Hey babe, are you single?"

Monique turned around to see the guy, who was with two of his friends. One of them looked well-built for their age. The one who was talking had dirty blonde hair and tanned skin. The boy on his right had black hair and tanned skin, while the boy on the left has brown hair and fair skin.

"I'm single, but I'm not interested." Monique answered as she turned back around to view the water.

"Well, I can be your man. Why don't we head back to the frat house and have some fun?" The guy asked as he smiled.

"No." Monique responded.

"Come on, babe. Let's have a--"

"The lady said no, dipshit!" Trevor interrupted as he glared at the blonde.

"Mind your own business, old creepy dude. This is between me and the girl." The blonde said as he walked to Monique, but Trevor pushed him back aggressively.

"This is my business, since Monique is MY friend AND date for the night..So, why don't you three dipshits leave and we won't have any problems, alright?" Trevor told them as the three dudes laughed. Monique was surprised that Trevor had said her name for the first time, since he always call her Pinky.

"Yeah, I don't think so, creep. We're not going anywhere without the lady." The blonde said.

"Buddy, you just ticked me off...GRAAH!" Trevor suckered punched the dude in the face, sending the boy stumbling back to the table. He got back up and tried to land a punch at Trevor, but missed and Trevor punched him in the stomach.

Monique turned around as she sees the blonde's friends coming in close to her.

"Monique, huh? Sexy name. You French?" The black-haired boy asked as he grinned pervertedly.

"Yeah, maybe you can speak French to us." The brunette chuckled.

"Oh I'm French...But, this French girl can kick your asses." Monique swung her leg on the black-haired boy's side and struck a punch in the face. The brunette widened his eyes before grabbing her right arm harshly. Monique then kneed him in the stomach and pushed him into the trash can, leaving him there. Just before she walked to Trevor, the black-haired dude ran at her with his fist in the air.

"You little bitch!!" He screamed as he tried to struck Monique, but Trevor smacked him from behind with the chair.

"DON'T EVER TRY TO MESS WITH HER AGAIN, YA HEAR ME DIPSHITS?!" Trevor hollered as he grabbed Monique's hand and walked away from the scene, leaving the three dudes beaten.

Monique was laughing. "Wow, T! That was amazing! Hell, I thought those perverts would take me away and beaten you to death."

"Ha! Like they could take down Uncle T. Shit, I dealt with idiots like them before in Sandy Shores and I always kick ass. I wouldn't let those morons disrespect you by taking turns and having sex with you at some lame ol party. It's really disrespectful." Trevor said as they arrived at the parking lot and hopped into his Bodhi.

"True...I tend to stay away from people like that. They act like little kids to me and all they want is one thing-- sex. Ugh, I'm so happy that I'm single." Monique replied as they begin to leave the parking lot.

"Yeah..I'm going to take you home, alright?"

"No problem T...no...problem..." Monique mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

Trevor grinned a bit as he kept his eyes on the road.

~*6*~

"Pinky, wake up. You're home." Trevor shook Monique, prompting her to wake up.

"I'm home..? Good...let me...bring out my keys.." Monique yawned as she pulled out her keys and was about to step out of the truck, but Trevor lifted her up from the seat and shut the door behind him.

"I got ya, Pinky..come on..." Trevor brought her up to the door. Monique set the keys onto the door and opened it as they walked inside.

"Trevor...thank you for having a good time...I had a lot of fun." She said as she was set down onto the couch.

"No problem, Pinky...I had fun too..." Trevor replied as he sat next to her. "..Do you need anything...?"

"Mm..no.." The pinkette gazed at Trevor for a minute, before she kissed him on the lips, leaving the psycho shocked in process. She pulled away and blushed. "T, I'm so sorry that I kissed you...I don't know what came over---"

Trevor kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled away. "No...It's alright..I enjoyed the kiss, babe....I enjoyed it a lot..."

Monique blushed more as they continued to kiss, leaving her moan into the kiss. "T...let's go upstairs to my room..."

Trevor grinned and lifted her up. "You got it, sugar."

Minutes later, the duo arrived at Monique's bedroom and jumped onto the bed. Trevor was removing his clothes and his tighty whities, leaving himself naked. Monique begin to remove her clothes as well, leaving her in black laced undergarments.

"You look beautiful..." Trevor growled.

"Thank you T...Do you want me to take them off?"

"No no...I'll do it for you..." Trevor replied as he begin to unclip Monique's bra and throwing them on the floor, before moving towards her panties and pulling them down with his teeth, leaving the pinkette giggling in glee.

Trevor then had his eyes glued onto her well-shaved vagina as he growled. "You keep them shaved...Mmmmm...I want to taste you right fuckin' now..."

"Go for it..." Monique blushed.

Trevor then dove down to her bottom and begin to eat her out wildly, leaving the girl moaning in pleasure. His hands begin to grab her legs and setting them over his shoulders as he continued to eat her out.

"Aaahh...Aaah Trevor your tongue is getting wild inside me...Ohhh...Ohh....!" Monique groaned as she watched him eat her out. She can feel him grin against her bottom.

Trevor then begin to suck onto her clit as his brown eyes looked up at hers, seeing her moan and squirm as he kept sucking on her. "Mmmmff...mmf..you taste sweet..."

Monique held her breasts together as she begin to rub them, stimulating the pleasure. "Thank you...oooh...I'm going to cum...! Ohh..oohh! OOH!"

The pinkette squirted her sweet juices into Trevor's mouth and heard him swallow them down his throat. She sat up and blushed in embarrassment. "S...sorry if I came too early.."

Trevor pulled away from her vagina and licked his lips. "It's alright, baby...Now...the main event.."

Monique sat up quickly and looked at him. "Hold on, T..Let me get something."

The pinkette went into her bathroom and opened up the cabinet, pulling out birth control pills in case she wanted to have sex with someone. She took one pill and swallowed it before coming back into the bedroom. "I took a birth control pill, so I won't get pregnant if you came inside me."

"Sounds good, Pinky. Now, get your fine ass on the bed." Trevor growled as Monique hopped on the bed next time and Trevor mounted over her. "You're not a virgin, are you?"

"Nope. I already had sex with some bouncer after I turned 18 years ago." Monique answered.

"Good...Hope you can handle this little guy inside you." Trevor begin to set his small cock into her vagina and pushed it inside her. "Aaaahh yessss..So tight, aren't ya?"

Monique bit her lip as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "I haven't had sex since 2008...I always spent my time pleasing myself with a vibrator or my fingers."

"Well, you got Uncle T making your sex life wild!" Trevor begin to thrust into her as the bed begin to slam into the wall, making each noise every time it hits. Monique moaned as she felt the cock hitting against her womb.

"Trevor...harder..." The pinkette demanded him.

"Mmm..mm...oh fuck yeah..." Trevor pounded her womb harder and harder as he kissed her lustfully. The two begin to French kiss each other as they moan into each other's mouths, before pulling away.

"Oh Uncle T, your cock is making me go crazy!!" Monique huffed as she gazed into Trevor's eyes.

"Mmmm mmmm..I know, babe...Ohh fuck, I'm going to cum...Oh fuuuuck...Hang on...!" Trevor gripped on Monique and blasted cum into her womb. Monique's eyes begin to go to the back of her head as she felt warm cum filling up her womb.

"Such warm cum..." Monique muttered as Trevor panted.

"Oh yeah...Mmmm..." Trevor pulled his dick out of her womb and plopped next to her, exhausted. However, Monique couldn't get enough of his cock already. She begin to hop on top of Trevor's cock and begin to ride on him wildly.

Trevor grinned up at her as he watched her ride onto his member. "Can't get enough of my cock, eh?"

"I can't help it...It felt so good, hitting my womb and feeling pleasure going through my body..." Monique replied as she grind her hips onto his cock in a slow pace, taking his large hands and setting them onto her moving hips. As Trevor held onto her hips, Monique's phone begin to ring, leaving him annoyed.

"Fuck, don't answer it..." He muttered as Monique looked over to see Ravyn's name on the screen.

"It's my friend...H-hold on.." She reached over for her phone and answered it. "H...Hello?"

"Hey girl, I finally finished making the boiler suit you asked me to do. It took hours, but it was worth it." Ravyn said.

"G..great. Thanks Rave..." Monique responded as she grind her hips on Trevor's cock in a fast pace, holding in on her moans.

"Are you okay, girl? You sound weird."

"O-oh I'm fine! I'm just exhausted from the pier." Monique huffed.

"Oh alright. Well, I'm going to bring in the suit tomorrow in the afternoon. I'll let you go to sleep. Night girl." Ravyn said.

"Good night, Rave..." After Ravyn hanged up, Monique set her phone back onto the nightstand and moaned louder and louder as she watched Trevor playing with her C-Cup breasts.

"Trevor, I'm going to cum again...! I'm so close....!"

"Then let's cum together, sugartits....Ohh god...oooooooh!!!" Trevor groaned as he blasted cum into her womb again. Monique screamed as she cummed as well, plopping herself onto Trevor and panted.

"Aaah...aah...that was...the best sex...I ever had..." Monique huffed as she laid next to Trevor and cuddled against him.

"I know...mmm...so fucking hot..." Trevor growled as he held her against him.

"Good night Trevor..." Monique yawned as she closed her eyes.

"Good night, Pinky..." Trevor pulled the blankets on them and begin to drift off into deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very first time I've written a sex scene. After reading a couple of stories that features sex scenes (as well as forced ones), I thought I could give myself a try on writing one. I think I did good and I might write more sex scenes. Not sure. But yup, there you have it! The sex scene between Monique and Trevor! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also...is it bad to get turned on when writing a sex scene?? D:


	11. Blitz Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, GTA readers!  
> Sorry for almost a month late post of Chapter 11. I had worked on this early of this month, but grew lazy to write the whole chapter. Then I came across LoZ: Majora's Mask 3D that came out about two weeks ago before V-day and got stuck playing the game since then (I almost beaten it, damn it!).  
> Then I came across this cold I have caught and I been feeling bad ever since. I'm almost better, but the damn congestion is still lingering in my poor throat. Either way, I'm alright now.  
> I had wrote another GTA V one-shot that involves Steve Haines and Monique Frances to show that I'm still active.  
> Also forgot to note that listening to Rammstein songs had got me motivated to finish this up.
> 
> Anyways, I'm gonna shut up now and let you enjoy this long-waited chapter.

The next morning, Monique slowly fluttered open her blue eyes and yawned. She then felt some soreness below her bottom area and hissed in pain.

"Shit...why am I sore on the bottom...? W...wait..." Monique turned around to see Trevor staring at her, with a grin plastered on his face.

"Morning, Pinky."He greeted.

"AAAAHH!!!" Monique screamed as she covered herself with the blankets, causing Trevor to get up off the bed.

"Whoa, what's with the scream?" He asked.

Monique looked up and down at Trevor's nude form and quickly looked away.

"Wh...what happened last night??"

"Well, we got here from the pier, asked if ya' needed anythin' and you said 'no' then moments later, you kissed me and I kissed ya' back aaaaannnd," Trevor stretched his biceps, "we had sex on your bed."

"H...how many times?" Monique asked.

"Twice. Man, you couldn't get enough of my cock, it brought joy to my eyes!" Trevor laughed as Monique shook her head in shame.

"Fuck, I started first..! Oh god, oh god, what have I done??" She asked herself.

"Don't feel bad, Pinky! We had fun! I know I did." Trevor grinned more.

"But, you're like half my age! You could be like my father!" Monique retorted as she set both of her hands on her face in shame. "Ohh man, I feel so awful now."

Trevor sighed as he sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "Pinky, stop feeling bad about it. The sex was fun and steamy and hell, I really loved how your tits jiggles up and down when you rode on me. Anyways, anythin' like this can happen. It's not like you have a boyfriend or anythin', eh??"

Monique looked at him. "Yeah...that is true. I mean, I can..do whatever I want, but I don't want to be like some slut who screws every guy in Los Santos."

"But you hadn't. You only had sex with me. That doesn't make you any more of a slut. Calm doooowwwn. Be proud of what ya' did." Trevor nudged her sides a bit. "You enjoyed it, right?"

"..." The pinkette sighed, "Yeah. I enjoyed it. It...was fun. I gotta say..it's one of the best sex I ever had since I got here." She smiled.

Trevor laughed. "Good. Now come on. Let's ge--"

"Monique, sorry that I had to come in your house like this. You know you gave me a spare key and--- WHOA!!"

The two turned their heads to see Ravyn standing out in front of the door, holding a purple-colored suit in her arm. Her eyes were widened in shock as she stared at the naked Monique and Trevor.

"Oh, I'm...uh...I'm soo...sorry..!! I...uhh...uhhh.." Ravyn stuttered as Trevor held up his hand to stop her from talking.

"No, it's okay. I was just about to leave anyway." Trevor put on his clothes as Ravyn was staring at Monique, who was blushing in embarrassment.

After Trevor finished, he looked at Monique. "Pinky, I gotta go and buy the masks. Get the boiler suits ready for tonight, alright?"

Monique quickly nodded as Trevor grinned before looking at Ravyn.

"Nice meeting you, uh Monique's friend. Bye byeee." Trevor left the room, leaving two girls alone.

Ravyn walked up to Monique and sat next to her naked form.

"Is that the guy you told me about over the phone??" She asked.

"Yes, that's the one.." Monique answered.

Ravyn then formed a big cheesy smile and laughed, causing the pinkette to look at her in confusion. "What?"

"You had sex with him!! Wow Monique, you are a naughty girl!" Rave nudged her.

"It was...it was the heat of the moment..I didn't know what I was thinking." Monique muttered before continuing, "I mean..he's half my age."

"Ahaha, so?! Age doesn't matter!" The blonde replied.

"Wow Rave...Anyways, did you get the boiler suit you made for me?" The pinkette asked as her blue eyes are now eying into Ravyn's orbs.

"Oh yes, I have it right here." Rave gave the suit to Monique, who examined it before smiling.

"Perfect. It's in my favorite color and just the perfect size. Thanks."

"No problem. So, the heist is tonight, huh?" Ravyn asked.

"Yeah. I have to go buy the suits for the guys in a little bit." Monique responded.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it." Ravyn got up from the bed and walked to the door, but stopped and turned back. "Hey, Monique?"

Monique looked at her. "Yeah?"

"...You're a nympho." Rave laughed as Monique's cheeks were in red, referring to the sex that she and Trevor had.

"G-get out!!" The pinkette screamed as Ravyn ran out of the room, laughing her ass off.

"Gah...I need a shower.." Monique got up and head into the bathroom to turn on the shower, before getting inside.

~*6*~

Michael was outside of a cafe in Rockford Hills, finishing up his latte before throwing the cup in the trash can. He whipped out his cell phone and went through his contacts to call Trevor, Franklin, and Monique. As he pressed conference call, he waits until one of them picks up the phone.

Franklin was the first to answer. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Hey Frank, I'm calling you, Trevor, and Monique in a conference. I'm waiting for the other two to pick up."

Then Trevor picked up. "Pork Chop! Good that ya called!"

"Yeah yeah T. Now, we need Monique on the call.." Michael said.

"Pinky might be still sleepin' or in the shower!" Trevor replied.

"...How do you know that she's doing all of that, T?" Michael asked as he grew bit suspicious.

"I'm just guessin', Pork Chop."

Then finally, Monique managed to answer the phone. All three of the males can hear her pant.

"Sorry...I heard the phone and..I managed to answer before it ended." Monique spoke.

"What were you doing in there, Monique?" Michael asked.

"I was in the shower, a long shower."

"Ha! Told you, Mikey!" Trevor laughed.

"Shut it, T. Anyways, now that you're all on the line. I want to make sure who's going to get what before our mission later on today. Now, who's getting the boiler suits?"

"I'm getting the suits, Michael. Trevor already explained it to me and I already have mine made by a friend." Monique answered.

"Okay, good. Now, the masks?"

"Already heading down there to get the masks, Pork Chop. Should be easy." Trevor said.

"Okay, now the tow truck?"

"I'll get the tow truck, dawg. I've done some car towing before and I know where I can steal one." Franklin answered.

"Okay..now, I'll be getting a trash truck and a getaway vehicle, a four-door one. Meet me back at the oil fields in Murietta Heights, got it?"

"Yeah." Franklin, Monique, and Trevor answered altogether.

"Okay, good. Now, I'll see you all soon." Michael finished as he ended the call. He got into his vehicle and makes his way on stealing the trash truck.

"Here we go..." Michael mutters to himself as he arrived at his destination.

~*6*~

Monique was at Ammu-Nation in Adam's Apple Blvd, glancing at the boiler suits as she thought of a color for what the men would wear.

"Hmmm. Trevor can wear the gray suit, Michael wears the blue, and Franky will wear the green. Ha! Ohh man.." The girl chuckled a bit as she picked out the suits and brought them up to the clerk, who gave her a warm smile.

"Wow, I never seen a lady like you walking into a store like this." The clerk spoke.

"Oh, that's because I been to the other ones all over town. I was just strolling around Adam's Apple Blvd until I came across this one." Monique replied as she brought out her wallet that has a cyan-colored girl with twin tails* printed on the front.

"Ah, I see. Your accent sounds nice. Are you foreign?"

"Oh uh I am, but I've been living in America for many years. I was originally born in Paris, but I had moved to Liberty City, and years later, here I am." Monique said.

"Aah, I see. Again, I never seen a lady like you walk into a store like this. I thought females were not into buying guns." The clerk muttered as the girl looked at him.

"Well, you never know. Some can buy guns for protection, others buy it for....err...I don't know. Anyways, how much am I paying you for the suits?"

"Oh uhh it's $315 dollars altogether." The clerk said as Monique paid him three 100 bills, making the man look in awe. "You're really loaded, huh..?"

"Oh yeah. My family is wealthy. I get money transferred to my bank account." Monique grabbed the suits and slung them over her shoulder as she smiled at the clerk. "Bye now."

"Y..yeah bye." The clerk said as he watched her leave the store. "Wow...three 100 bills...! Coooooool..."

~*6*~

As an hour went by, Monique arrived at the oil fields as she sees Michael, who was sitting on his car. It looks like he already achieved the trash truck and had the getaway vehicle set up. She got out of her vehicle and walked to him with the suits over her shoulder.

"Hey Mikey, I bought the suits, including mine." Monique said as she held them up.

"Alright, good." Michael said as the girl handed him the navy blue suit.

"I hope you like the color. I thought it suits you and your personality, ahahahaa." Monique laughed.

"Heh, that's real nice, kid. Say uh Monique..?" Michael looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Have you and Trevor done anything while you guys were hanging out..?"

Monique widened her eyes a bit, but cleared her throat. "Oh uhh no, not at all! We just hanged out. That's it!"

"Hmmm...You sure he hasn't touched you or any--" Michael was interrupted when Franklin arrived at the oil fields with the tow truck and hopped out of the truck.

"Yo Mikey, I got the truck!" Franklin shouted as he walked to where Monique and Michael are standing.

"Okay good." Michael replied.

"Hey Franky" Monique greeted.

"Aye Moni, what's up?" Franklin asked.

"Eh, nervous. Another heist to get settled. Man oh man...Hey, where is that Haines dude who brought up this heist?"

"Not here, but you will meet him sooner or later. Now, we're waiting on T to bring his ass here with the masks." Michael blew a smoke in the air, holding the cigarette in his right hand.

"I'm not a fan of masks, but at least these IAA guys won't know our identities." Monique shrugged.

"True that, dawg." Franklin agreed as they see Trevor arriving into the oil fields and coming out of his rusted truck.

"Heyo, everybody! Uncle T's got the masks!" Trevor dug his hand into the bag and gave Michael and Franklin the masks that resembles oni masks.

"Huh..how cute, T." Michael says sarcastically.

"It would look great on you, Pork Chop." Trevor responded back.

"What's my mask look like?" Monique asked, her face has a hint of interest.

"Oh this is something that looks I dunno rare." Trevor pulled out a yellow mask that resembles a fox with its eyes slit shut*.

"Uhh...what is this??" The pinkette looked confused.

"I don't know, the guy was explaining something to me, but I wasn't paying attention. The fox just reminds me of you, Pinky." Trevor shrugged.

"I...uh see. Thanks, T. It looks nice."

"Alright, we got everything set up. Now, let's suit up and get started alright?" Michael said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.." Trevor waved him off as he walked into the building, followed by Monique, Franklin, and then Michael.

~*6*~

Sometime couple minutes later, after Michael outlined the plan, everyone got into their positions. Trevor, who is now suited up, was looking through his binoculars and spotted the armored truck driving down the street.

"Alright M, the truck is coming down the street. Time to make your move." Trevor spoke, using the headset.

"Got it, T." Michael responded as he made his way to the location, driving the garbage truck. He barricaded the road with the truck and witnessed the armored truck approaching the truck, honking at him.

"Come on, man! Move that thing out the way!" The driver yelled.

The scene switches to Franklin and Monique, who was in the tow truck, seeing the truck in place.

"Alright F, hit the gas pedal!" Monique commands him.

"Got it, homie." Franklin replied as he slammed his foot onto the gas pedal, driving down the alley in full speed. Monique begin to hold down onto the door handle as both of them went full speed.

CRASH!

Both of them rammed into the armored truck with a powerful force, making the truck tipping over and landed on the side. Franklin and Monique then out of the truck, putting their masks on and they walked over to the truck and placed the explosives on the back door. Michael walked over and held the gun at the two men, who emerged out of the truck with their hands up.

"Alright everyone, move away from the bombs!" Monique yelled. The men did what they're told and everyone stepped away from the truck. The bombs exploded and the back door of the truck came off, revealing all the cash that were left inside.

"Aight, let's get the money!" Franklin said as he grabbed the money and shoving them into the bag.

"Oohh yessssss" Monique hissed in guilty joy as she shoved as much cash into her own bag.

"We need to get all the cash in before the LSPD shows up." Michael said as he grabbed the cash and shoving them into his bag as fast as he can. Suddenly, the trio heard police sirens scream from the nearby distance.

"Fuck, they're arriving! We won't be able to get all the cash in time!" Monique complained.

"Ditch the leftover cash. We gotta defend ourselves against these pigs." Michael replied as they see the cop cars stopping and the police emerged from their cars, guns pointing at them.

"PUT THE CASH DOWN AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" One officer yelled.

"FUCK YOU, COP!" Monique then proceeded on shooting at the cops, thus beginning the shootout. Everyone took position behind something that would protect them from gunshots and shot at each officer. More LSPD cars show up and joined the fight. Monique witnessed snipers on the roof, ready to shoot.

"T, snipers on the roof! Shoot them before they shoot at us!" Monique said through the headset.

"Got it, P." Trevor replied as he shot the snipers with his sniper rifle within ten seconds. When he saw one sniper aiming to snipe at Monique, Trevor huffed angrily and quickly sniped him. "Fuckin' prick."

"Thanks, T!" Monique smiled underneath her mask before shooting the cops. Then Michael glanced over at her.

"P, get to the alleyway, I hear cops behind us!" He said.

"Gotcha, M." Monique replied as she hurried to the alleyway and shot the cops, taking at least thirteen of them down. The bullet flew past her arm, ripping the sleeve of her purple boiler suit a teeny bit. The girl noticed it and growled.

"You bitch, it was handmade!" The pinkette then shot the cops, successfully killing them. She then heard the chopper up in the sky and looked up through her mask.

"T, take the bird down!"

"Way ahead of you, P." Trevor shot the rocket at the chopper with his RPG, the chopper explode in the process. After disposing several wave of the LSPD cops, the crew then proceeds on making an escape.

"P, come with me. F, take the garbage truck and dispose of it before anyone discovers it." Michael said.

"Got it, M. I'll hit you up when I got rid of it." Franklin responded as he dashed to the garbage truck and drove off.

"Where's T?" Monique asked.

"He'll be alright. Don't worry about him." Michael said as they got into his car and drove away from the scene. "But, let's get out these suits first."

"Alright." Monique said.

As minutes gone by, Franklin called Michael's cell phone.

"Yo, the evidence is now disposed. I feel safe from the cops." Franklin said.

"Good job, Frank. Me and Monique are heading to the drop-off point right now to deliver the bonds." Michael said. Afterwards, they hanged up. Monique watched the coastal view from the car, looking at the sunset.

"Who are we visiting again?" Monique asked.

"Devin Weston, a 'close' friend of the douchebag agent Steve. We just need to drop off these bonds, get our pay, and move onto the new thing." Michael answered as they arrived up to the gate of a large mansion, with two bodyguards standing in place. The duo got out of the car and walked up to them.

"Got a package for Devin Weston." Michael spoke to one of them. The Caucasian bodyguard put two fingers on his headset as he begin to speak through the device. A minute later, the male turned to them.

"Come on." He said as the gate slowly begin to open inward. Michael and Monique walked through the gate as the bodyguards escorted them to an older man, who is leaning on the back of his blue car that looks expensive.

"BOOM! There we go." The man spoke as he was finished typing something on his cell phone, before glancing up to the duo, whom are now in front of him. "Ah, you're here. And you brought a pretty friend. Hi, Devin Weston."

The male hold out his hand, as Monique took his hand and shake it. "I'm Monique Frances. Nice to meet you."

"Alright Dev, here are the bonds." Michael said as he tossed the brown envelope aside nonchalantly, staring at Devin before proceeding to turn around and walk off. "Come on, Monique."

He was then stopped by the bodyguard, as the other one, who is African-American, went to the tossed envelope and picked it up. Monique stood still as Devin looked at Michael.

"Hold on, we're not done here yet. I got a job for you bro." He said.

"Oh really? What's that?" Michael replied back.

"Five luxury cars. Big on payday, too."

"Luxury cars, huh? Sounds great. I've got this one guy for you--"

"No, no, no, no." Devin interrupted him, "I don't want just some dude. I want you. I want your crew. I want pros on this, man."

"Yeah, well I don't give a fuck on what you want, pencil neck." Michael got close to his face. Monique watched two guards stand in place before glancing back to the two older male. "I'll him know you're interested. Come on, Monique."

"I guess I just got you figured out wrong, man." Devin said as Michael and Monique stopped in their tracks and turned at him.

"Hey, what's to figure?" Michael asked.

"There's some good venture nowadays. You like stock markets? Tell me something, what do you like? Name me anything."

"Well, I like sitting back, watching old movies and drink my whiskey." Michael answered.

"Boom! How 'bout I hook you up with Solomon Richards?"

Michael grew speechless. "Bullshit. Solomon Richards? The movie producer?"

"He's retiring, man, and I'm doing a finance deal for his studio. I will make the connection as soon as possible." Devin smiled before turning his head to the pinkette. "You, pink-haired girl. What do you like?"

"Me?" Monique asked sheepishly. "Well, I mostly like watching anime, my favorite is Princess Robot Bubblegum."

"Anime huh? I can tell because of your hair color, which I find rather cute. How about I send you some PRB merchandise and DVDs, including the new shows that they would not air on television? Sounds good, right?" Devin asked.

"R-really? You'll do that!? T...thanks, sir!" Monique smiled in happiness.

"Please, call me Devin." He then took her hand and kissed it.

"Alright. Let's go, Monique." Michael said as they begin to walk to the gate. Michael then looked at the young girl, who looked back.

"Solomon Richards, wow!" Michael was the first to speak as he got into the driver seat, with Monique getting in the passenger seat.

"You're finally making connections to the famous man himself, Mikey. You're lucky. You're family will be happy for you." Monique smiled.

"Yeah...hopefully..." Michael then frowned before driving away from the property. The pinkette's smile quickly formed a sad one.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Amanda and Tracey moved out with that annoying French fuck Fabien. And Jimmy attempt to steal my car after drugging me and moved out by the time I got home." He answered.

"Oh...that explains Tracey's status on her Lifeinvader page...I thought she was joking about that, but I didn't know it was official. I'm sorry, Mikey." Monique said.

"It's alright, kid. Don't feel bad. I'll be alright...Well...not really. Being home alone is...eh..too quiet."

"Want me to hang out with you? Or at least spend the night with you?" The pinkette asked.

"Well, yeah sure. Whatever you want. It would make me happy at least." Michael replied as Monique smiled. As an hour went by, the duo arrived home to his residence and went inside the house.

"Geez, you weren't joking when you said the house is empty. What about the maid?" Monique asked.

"Eh, she left and looked like she had took some of the stuff." Michael shrugged.

"That bitch...Anyways, starting to tomorrow, I'm going to cook and clean the house for you. It's the least I can do since I'm spending the night." Monique said.

"You don't have to, but thanks, kid." Michael smiled a bit as he went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of whiskey. "I guess it's too late to cook, so you want to order pizza?"

"Oooh sure! With that bacon wrapped around the pizza*, yesss!" Monique jumped up and down excitedly.

"Alright, let me make a call." Michael said as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the numbers of the pizza place. Monique sat on the counter and waited eagerly.

~*6*~

It was night time and Michael and Monique were eating pizza while watching Fame or Shame. The two laughed at the failed performances of the contestants. Then minutes later, they were watching Terry Ringer.

"Ahahaha wow, no wonder you watch this show, kiddo." Michael said as he watched two bridal women fight with water splashing and then cake throwing.

"I knooooww. The fights are hilarious." Monique replied back as she drank some E-Cola from her glass. Then the show went on commercial and Michael got up, stretching his back.

"Well, kid I'm tired now. I'm gonna get some sleep. The guest room is upstairs on your left when you walk up. Help yourself around the house and don't be afraid to ask me anything." Michael said.

"Thanks, Mikey. Night." Monique said as Michael went upstairs.

As Terry Ringer came back on, Monique then continued to watch the show until she fell asleep half an hour later after the episode ended. Michael came downstairs to get himself a glass of water until he spotted a sleeping pinkette snoring on the couch. He chuckled quietly as he grabbed a blanket and put it over her sleeping form before turning off the TV.

"Good night, kid..." Michael whispered as he went into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water, before going back upstairs to continue sleeping.

Monique cuddled against the warm blanket as she smiled in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The first * is a reference to the Keaton Mask that was in the Majora's Mask game I was playing. I thought it would be humorous the add this into the chapter and I'm such a Zelda nerd.~  
> *The second * describes this bacon-wrapped pizza I saw on TV when it was introduced about a week ago. Little Caesars is making me wanna crave the pizza, but I dunno when I'll get it. Dx
> 
> Anyways, next chapter will come soon and I do hope I won't get so fuckin' lazy this time.


	12. I Fought the Law...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here's chapter 12! Sorry if I've been away from this series.  
> I haven't forgotten about this story, I just been ill for a month ;A; (and been writing fiction based on other fandoms and watching cartoons and anime)  
> The illness has kept me from doing this chapter and it suuuuuuucks! =_=  
> But now that I'm nearly better, I took the energy to finish this chapter for you all  
> Sorry that I kept you all waiting and enjoy this long chapter~

Monique shot open her blue eyes and sat up, wiping the cold sweat off of her face. She removed the blanket off of her form and sat up from the couch, stretching out her legs and arms. Her stomach growled, alerting her that she is hungry and she placed her hand onto her stomach.

"Oh I'm hungry now...Hey, I smell breakfast..." She muttered as she walked towards the kitchen to find Michael opening up a white paper bag that is filled with breakfast burritos and hash browns. He looked up at Monique and smiled. "Hey, morning kid."

"Mmm..morning Michael...Oooh you went out to get food, yaaay..." Monique smiled back as she sat down at the table.

"Yeah, I was too tired to cook anything, so I brought home food." He replied brought the food towards the table and sat across from her, bringing out food for each of them.

Monique smiled more as she picked up her breakfast burrito and took a bite of it. As she begin to chew, she glanced at Michael. "Hey Mikey, since you have connections to Solomon Richards, when you plan on visiting him?"

"Eh, I don't know, whenever I get a chance." Michael shrugged as he bit down his hash brown.

"He sounds like a cool guy. I heard of him before, I mean, my dad is a fanatic. He would buy every single of the guy's movies."

"Heh, maybe me and your dad would get along great then." Michael chuckled.

"Ahahaha true." Monique laughed as she took a sip of her orange juice. "Also, luxury cars?"

"Hm?"

"Devin said five luxury cars and some pay day. Does he mean by stealing the cars?" Monique asked.

"Oh well yeah. It was suppose to be for Franklin, but the bastard wants all of us in it." Michael took a bite on his burrito.

"I see. Well, this could be very fun to do."

"Yeah, maybe." Then Michael's phone ranged and it says 'Devin Weston' on the screen. "Speaking of the devil, hold on kiddo."

"Got it." Monique nodded as Michael answered the phone and walked outside. Monique finished eating her breakfast and tossed the wrapper in the trash can and checked her emails on her phone, only having emails from Ammu-Nation about new weapons arrival and a recently new email from her mother.

Monique smiled as she opened her mother's email and read the entry:

"Hello, dear Monique! Just wanted to check how you're doing! Is Los Santos going good for you? Did you see your friend Ravyn? Have you made a lot of friends? Ohhh, I have to stop asking you too many questions, but you know me, ahahaha! I know you talked to your father and weeks ago and we're okay from that terrible storm. Algonquin has flooded again, like it happened months ago and it's very terrible. I am glad that you're staying at a place where it is safe and dry. Your father and I had been talking about flying up to Los Santos to visit you and we plan on coming down there within 3 days, so I hope that's okay with you. I just miss my little girl so much and really excited to see you. We all miss you. Anyways, I'll leave you alone now and we will see you in 3 days. I love you!

-Your mother"

Monique smiled as she replied back to her mother before Michael walks in from the backyard. He sighed as he drunk his orange juice and glanced at the girl. "Hey kid, Devin has a task for us to do."

The pinkette looked up from her phone. "Is it about the cars thing?"

"Yup. Do you want to get dressed up?" He asked.

"Oh, sure thing. Let me finish up writing mom back and we'll be off to my house."

"Alright kid."

~*6*~

Couple minutes later, Monique walked out of her house, wearing a black, buttoned up cardigan, denim shorts, and sneakers and hopped into Michael's car, who was waiting for her.

"Ready, kid?" Michael asked.

"Ready." Monique replied as she hopped into the passenger seat and drove away. She begin to sigh as she pushed the bangs away from her face. Michael noticed this and glanced at her before eying the road. "You okay, kid? You nervous about the task?"

"No, it's not that, Michael. It's something else." Monique replied.

"What is it? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, my mother had sent me an email and she said that her and the rest of the family are coming down here for a visit within 3 days." She told him.

"That's good news, right? You get to see your family for a time being and go show them around Los Santos." Michael said as he kept driving.

"True, but they want to meet my friends, meaning you, Franky, Trevor, Ravyn, Blaze..yeah."

"Ah I see. I know you have no problems of inviting me and Frank over, but Trevor...I don't know.." Michael grimaced when he mentioned his name.

"Yeah, I'm worried about T..He's a funny dude, but his boastful attitude, his attire, I mean, have you smelled the guy? I love the guy, but he reeks of piss!" Monique exclaimed.

"I know how you feel, kid...The bastard never takes a shower nor brush his damn teeth. He doesn't even take care of himself."

"Sadly..Oh well, I'll uh..talk to him about it." Monique said as Michael nodded.

'Least he doesn't know about me and T having an one night stand..that would piss him off completely..' She thought as she looked out the window.

~*6*~

Monique and Michael arrived at a construction site in Alta and got out of the car. Monique looked at him with a confusion on her face. "Why are we here, Michael?"

"Weston and his lawyer wants us to meet them here to give us what we need to do. And I see Franklin and Trevor right now. Come on." Michael said as he walked ahead, with Monique following him.

The French girl's blue eyes set on Devin, who is standing next to a brunette-haired woman, who is wearing glasses and a navy blue business suit and heels. Monique admired the woman's beauty and is bit jealous upon seeing that the mysterious lady is taller than her.

Devin stopped talking to Trevor and Franklin when he spotted Monique and Michael heading towards their way and smiled. "Aaaahh well, well, well! Michael, you brought the little bubblegum beauty for this! Good to see you again, Monique."

"Thank you, Devin." She blushed as Devin took her hand and kissed it gently, causing an angry grumble from Trevor.

"Did you receive the merchandise I sent you?"

"Oh yes, I did! The plushies, mangas, DVDs, everything! I was really happy, ahahaha." Monique laughed as Devin smiled more.

"That's good to hear. Oh, this is my lawyer Molly Schultz." Devin gestured the woman to come up to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Frances." Molly greeted the young woman as she brought out her hand.

"Oh nice to meet you too, Miss Schultz." Monique greeted back as she took her and and shook it gently. "What are we going to be doing today?"

"You're going to be dressed up as traffic cops and rob two trust fund kids who are driving a blue Cheetah and an orange Entity XF. It'll be real easy to do." Devin answered.

"And again, why should we do that for you, 'Sir Weston'?" Trevor asked.

"These vehicles are very luxurious and are worth large amounts of money." Molly answered him. "When the cars are sold, every one of you will get paid."

"That sounds like a good plan." Monique said.

"Now, you two," Devin looked at Micheal and Trevor, "Get dressed up. Get out of here."

"Yeah, yeah.." Michael muttered as he and Trevor walked away.

"Now Franky, Monique, I want you two to head out and go get me those cars. Don't leave scratches on the car, got it??"

"Yeah man, but--" Franklin spoke.

"Perfect! Now, get going!" Devin interrupted him as he smiled and went into his vehicle, while Molly went into her own vehicle and drove off.

Franklin sighed as he and Monique walked to a red F620 and got inside and drove away.

"Shit, this car is super fast!" The pinkette screamed as she gripped onto her seat.

"Yeah, I know!" Franklin agreed.

"Woooo! So Franklin, you excited to make a lot of money for yourself?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know if this is for me. My life's already way the fuck out of control."

"Maybe Devin is making your life more better with more money. That's why Michael is bringing you along with this stuff, so you can have something better for yourself." Monique said.

"True, but I don't know...It's just too much shit, you know?"

"I understand that, Franky. But for now, let's be positive and focus on getting these cars from these punks." Monique smiled as she sat back

"Yeah, okay homie." Franklin replied as he kept driving.

Couple minutes later, the duo arrived at a gas station where they spotted two guys with the cars that Devin described. Monique beamed in excitement.

"Look, there they are! Luckily, I got prepared for this." Monique unbuttoned her cardigan and removed it, revealing flame-designed black bikini top that shows all of her cleavage.

"Shit man, you're..always prepared for things, huh homie?" Franklin said, as he tried not to blush at the sight of her C-cup cleavage.

"Yeah man, you'll never know when you're prepared to do something." She replied as they arrived up to the gas station.

"Alright homie, sit there and watch this." Franklin took off his seat belt, and got out of the car. "Aye you there!"

"Hm? What up, man?" The first guy spoke as he glanced at Franklin.

"You have nice looking cars, man. Let's get in your cars and see who can drive the fastest as your mouth."

"Ooooooh, the fool wants to race us!" The first guy with the glasses on laughed.

"And he brought over a cutie, too!" The second guy said, looking at Monique. "Ahahaha, alright man, we were just leaving anyway. Come on!"

"Ahahahaha alright man, let's do this." Both men got into their cars and drove off onto the road.

Franklin got in the car and followed them. "Alright Monique, hang on tight. This is gonna be a bumpy ride."

"Aha! Just show them who's faster, homie!" Monique smiled as they arrived onto the freeway.

Franklin and Monique raced through two large trucks and two buses as they tried their hardest not to hit any ongoing cars and follow the two drivers, whom are driving extremely fast. Monique was enjoying the ride as she kept cheering on for Franklin, who was driving carefully. Moments later, when they passed Grapeseed, Franklin turned on his headset.

"Eh, we comin' up now, man. Be there in a few seconds." Franklin informed to Michael, who was dressed in a Highway Patrol officer costume, along with Trevor.

"Alright, F." Michael said as he threw his empty coffee cup aside. "Come on, T."

"Hah, Pinky would laugh at us when she sees us dressed as fuckin' officers." Trevor muttered as he threw his cup aside and hopped onto his police bike.

"I bet she would." Michael agreed as they saw three of the cars zooming by and they proceeded on following them, turning on the police sirens.

"They ain't gonna hear us back here, we gotta catch up behind them!" Trevor told Michael through his headset as he drove passed the ongoing cars.

"Yeah, I know. Let's get them." Michael said as both males drove faster, dodging any car that were in the way. They both drove onto the next side of the freeway and went through a tunnel as the cars tried not to strike either of them. As they made it out of the tunnel, they see that the cars are still up ahead, not hearing the sirens.

"They're not hearing the siren, we gotta get close to them." Trevor said.

"Yeah, stay on them, T. They'll stop eventually." Michael replied as they kept following the zooming cars.

As they kept following the cars, to Monique's point of view, she was turning her head around and sees that Michael and Trevor are bit behind from them.

"Those punk kids ain't gonna hear the sirens if Michael and Trevor aren't close enough." Monique said.

"They'll catch up, man. Hang tight." Franklin said as he kept driving.

"I should have brought my 3DS right now. I outta beaten that annoying Majora's Mask already." Monique pouted as Franklin chuckled.

"Oh well, homie. You gotta wait until this shit is over."

"True.."

Couple minutes later, as they passed through San Andreas highway, Trevor used his speaker to talk to the drivers. "San Andreas Highway! Stop your vehicles right now!"

Monique turned around and smiled. "Okay finally, they caught up to us."

"Yeah about time." Franklin agreed.

"Find a safe spot and pull over now!" Trevor commanded again.

The two boys who were driving frowned and proceeded on pulling over on the bridge. Franklin did the same thing as Monique kept place in her passenger seat, sighing in satisfaction. Michael and Trevor pulled up behind them and got off their bikes.

"Whoa! Hey! Stay in the car, home boy!" Trevor said to Franklin as he glanced over at Monique, who looked back at him with a smile.

"Damn..." The meth head muttered after he took a glimpse of her bikini top-clad cleavage. "Anyways, stay in there. I'll deal with you later!"

"Yeah, fuck you too." Franklin replied as Monique giggled. Trevor went up to the blue Cheetah, while Michael got the orange Entity XF.

"You know how fast you were goin'?" Trevor asked the first boy with the glasses.

"Gee, I don't know, officer. I uh...try to keep it under the limit." The boy replied.

"Well, you and your boys look like you were drag racing from where we were sitting there. So uh, why don't you get yourself out of the car?" Trevor pulled back as he gestured the boy to come out. "Come on."

The glasses boy did what he was told. "Officer--"

"Officer, officer." Trevor mocked him.

"--is this entirely necessary?"

"Yes it is. Get down, c'mon." Trevor pointed at the hood of the car. "Hands on the car. Let's go, come on."

"Fuck's sake!" Michael grew irritated as he glared at the second boy who is driving the orange vehicle. "Get out of the fucking car!"

As the boy refused to do what he was told, Michael grew even more mad.

"I said get out of the fucking car, you pint size prick!" He swung the door open, grabbed the boy and threw him aside of the ground, while Trevor proceeded on grabbing the glasses boy and threw him aside as well.

"Get out of here, you prick!" Trevor told him as he got into the Cheetah.

Monique laughed out loud as she watched Michael get into the Entity. "Oh my god, that boy pissed Mikey off completely!"

"Yeah, I know." Franklin said as he started his car and begin to drive ahead as he pulled up his phone to call Molly about the task being complete.

"Hello?" Molly said.

"Hey, you that lady? The intense dude's assistant, right?" Franklin asked.

"Assistant? This is Molly Schultz, Senior Vice President and General Council for Devin Weston Holdings."

"I need to tell Devin we got them cars."

"Mr.Weston will not discuss matters like this with you on the phone. I'll be your port of call for business concerns." Molly told him.

"Well shit, me and your boss won't be having personal concerns." Franklin replied.

"Bring the cars to Hayes Auto on Little Big Horn in South Los Santos. Mr.Weston and I will meet you there." Molly told him again.

"Yeah, aight." Franklin ended the call and turned on his headset. "Shit, you know how hard it was to drive slow enough to stay with these fools? Let's have a real race."

Monique smiled as she turned hers on. "Ohh yes, it's the Fast and the Furious shit all over again!"

"A race? Hah! Fine, kid! Let's do it!" Trevor said. "So, where do we take these cars at?"

"Devin's assistant wants us to bring the vehicles to Hayes Auto on Little Big Horn in South Los Santos. And me and P will be right up there ahead of you."

"Asshole!" Michael said as Monique laughed on the line.

"Good luck, boys! Oh and don't even leave scratches on the cars or we're all screwed, got it?" Monique said.

"Don't worry about that, sweetheart. We'll be reeeaaaal careful." Trevor replied.

Couple minutes later, they were racing through the freeway towards South Los Santos. Monique looked at Franklin and smiled. "Looks like Michael had set this up for you. You're really good at this."

"Gee thanks, dawg. I mean, I never thought he would hook me up on this job and it's just like my last repo job." Franklin replied.

"What happened at your last job?"

"Michael got me fired after he got me to crash the car into the Yetarian's dealership."

"Whooa, really?" Monique gawked at him. "How did he..?"

"I had broke into his house to steal his son's car that he bought from Simeon and Michael had me at gunpoint before I could take him to the dealership." Franklin answered her question.

"Wow man...That's just...wow." Monique muttered.

"Yeah, but he got me something better like this and I'm just happy, man. I'm real happy that he did this for me."

"Yeah Frank, you gotta get paid with lots and lots of money. Become a bad ass CEO and shit like that, you know?" Monique smiled.

"True, true." Franklin agreed.

Another couple minutes later, Franklin and Monique arrived at Hayes Auto Shop first and got out of the car. Luckily, there are no scratches left on the vehicle. Monique stretched out her legs as she carried her cardigan on her right shoulder.

"Finally, I was wondering when we can get out of the car. My legs were about to fall asleep on me." The pinkette complained as Franklin laughed.

"Can you believe Trevor shows interest in that Molly chick?" She whispered to him.

"Yeah, I know. It's sudden." Franklin replied as Michael and then Trevor arrived at the shop with the cars and got out.

"Come on, let's get to Devin." Michael said as they all walked to where Devin and Molly were standing inside the auto shop.

"Lady and Gentlemen!" Devin glanced at the foursome. "I love you all!"

"Here we go.." Trevor muttered under his breath.

"God, this is gonna be fantastic! One kid, two old creeps, and an attractive young lady." Devin stared into Monique's cleavage. "Who the fuck would have thought it?"

"Gentlemen, move the vehicles." Molly instructed the men dressed in white jumpsuits, who proceeded to get the luxurious cars.

"Gimme..five," Devin pulled out Michael's hand and slapped it before moving onto Trevor's, "five," then to Franklin's, "five" and finally, Monique's "five!"

He slapped all of their hands before smiling at the young pinkette. "Here, let me give you a hug."

"Thanks, but--" Monique was interrupted when Devin wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a hard earned hug, her boobs pressing against his chest. "Wh-whoa!"

Trevor frowned at him. "Hey, come on!"

Devin then placed Monique down on her feet as Franklin glanced at him.

"Hey man, you got the fucking paper?" He asked.

"Abso-fucking-lutely! Look, you finish the job, you get the papers, but the order was for five cars. If I'm not mistaken, that's only two." Devin said as he glanced at the blue Cheetah and orange Entity XF.

"Just give me the fucking money now!" Trevor demanded him angrily as Monique tried to hold him back.

"Oh, I'm so scared! But you know what? I'm a payment on completion of work type of guy." He walked towards Trevor. "You don't like the job, take a fucking walk."

"Come on, man." Franklin pulled Trevor away before looking at Devin and Molly. "So, what's next?"

"Well, it's the Z-Type. Chad Mulligan." Molly looked at Devin.

"Lay it on 'em, kid." Devin nodded at her.

"Mulligan's a record producer. He's going through a messy divorce. He's hiding his valuable assets, including the car, so that it makes it complicated. He'll clock any ground surveillance we run. All we've got to go on is that car's in a lockup in Hawick." Molly finished.

"So, we just go house to house?" Trevor spoke as he made his way towards Molly in a flirtatious matter, before getting pulled back by Michael.

"Not quite." Molly said before continuing. "We have access to on LSPD helicopter. The computer on board can ID pedestrians from a chip in their driver's license."

Monique nodded as the three males stood there and said nothing as Molly kept talking.

"Find Mulligan in Hawick, follow him to the lockup, someone on the ground collects the car." She finished.

"Alright. So, who does what?" Michael asked.

"You're not needed for this job." Molly said to him before moving her gaze towards Monique. "Same goes to you, Frances."

"It's fine with me. I need a break anyway." Monique shrugged.

"Perfect. Phillips, you're in the chopper." Molly told Trevor before gazing at Franklin. "Clinton, you're on the ground."

"Yeah, I-I don't understand the deal between you two." Trevor said as he stepped close to Molly.

"Yeah, well I don't understand the deal between you two either." Devin said, looking at the meth head then Michael. "But, you know what? Life is just one long mystery. Now, buh-bye gentlemen. Stay spiritual."

Devin looked at Monique and kissed her hand. "And bye-bye to you, Miss Frances. I'll see you around."

"Bye, Devin." Monique smiled at him before walking towards Michael.

"Oh and Michael." Devin glanced at him. "I'll be in touch about your friend, Solomon."

"Alright, good. Monique, wait here. I'm gonna change out of this suit." Michael said as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Got it, Mikey." Monique replied as she brought out her phone and went on Lifeinvader to check on her friends' posts. She received a comment from her friend Ravyn.

"Ravyn "Rave" Oaks- Hey Monique, if you're not busy, want me and Blaze to come over to your place for a sleepover? Just like old times back in LC? Reply back if you can. XOXO."

Monique smiled as she typed in the letters. "Monique "Bubblegum" Frances- Yeah, girl. You and Blaze can come over tonight. Michael will drop me off at my place in the minute. I'll text you when I get home. XOXO."

After she posted the text, Michael walked out of the bathroom, now in his gray-colored suit. "Alright, Monique. Let's go. You want me to you back home?"

"Yeah, please. My friend and her brother are coming over for a sleepover tonight." Monique said.

"Alright, I'll call a taxi." He finished as he brought out his phone to call a taxi cab.

Couple minutes later, the taxi cab arrived and Monique and Michael got into the car and head towards Monique's house. Monique looked at the window, while Michael was checking on his Lifeinvader page to see his wife and childrens' posts on his page. The pinkette heard him sigh as she looked at him.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"Eh..yeah..." Michael lied.

"...It's about your family, isn't it?"

"....Yeah. Aaaahh man...Amanda...Amanda..."

"Is your wife with someone you hate?" Monique asked again.

"She's with that Fabien guy..That yoga instructor." Michael answered.

"Fabien LaRouche? You mean that French asshole who would perform those weird ass sexual-looking positions during yoga??? Oh god.." Monique facepalmed in disbelief.

"You heard of him?"

"My friend Rave had once told me she had yoga sessions with that guy and she told me that the positions he had done on her were creeping her out. And she also told me his attitude is rather shitty when she gotten to know him. Now, I feel bad for Amanda now." Monique told him.

"Eh, let her do what she wants. She wants to act like a teenager again, let her have it." Michael shrugged as they arrived in front of Monique's house.

"Well, I'm home now. Want me to pay for my half of the fare?" She asked.

"No, no kid. I got this. Just go have your fun. See you around." Michael told her.

"Alright, later Mikey." Monique smiled as she waved and went towards the door of her house. She brought out her keys and opened the door to let herself inside the house. She brought out her cell phone and called Ravyn.

"Hey Rave, I'm home. Bring lots of movies, ice cream, sodas, anything you can bring."

"Ahahaha, way ahead of you girl. Me and Blaze will be there in couple minutes." Ravyn said.

"Alright, I'll see you then." Monique finished as she hanged up. "I gotta change out of this clothes, yucky yucky sweat."

Monique dashed upstairs and turned on the shower before removing her clothes and getting into the shower, indulging herself in warm water with Herbal Essence rose body wash. Couple minutes later, she got out and got dressed into her pink strapped pajama shirt and black thermal pants. She went downstairs to the living room.

"Now, let's play the waiting game." Monique said to herself as she plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be really hilarious, since I have a couple of ideas on what I might be doing.  
> Lots of action and hilarious stuff coming up real soon.  
> And I'll be sure NOT to be so damn lazy about writing the chapters, because I really enjoy GTA V ;A;  
> Oh and the bikini top that Monique was wearing is based from Yoko from Gurren Lagann.  
> Might as well be prepared for some movie and anime references, oh lord Dx


	13. Sleepover and Pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long-waited chapter 13 of the story.  
> I had started this about on the 25th after I had posted chapter 12.  
> Sorry if I kinda half-assed on this chapter though.  
> It's based on sleepovers and of course, pranks on people!   
> I was laughing when I was writing out the chapter, so yeah. I guess I watched too much of Workaholics.
> 
> Note: I had taken out the anonymous comment option for safety reasons.

Monique was watching TV until she heard a knock on the door and got up. She dashed towards the door and opened to see Ravyn and her younger brother Blaze, holding bags of ice cream, Burger Shot food, DVDs, and mangas.

"Hey Monique!" Ravyn said, smiling.

"Rave! Blaze! You made it! Come in!" Monique said as she watched them walk in.

"Dayuuum girl, you livin' the high life? Shit man, you is lucky to have your own place. I can't even get a place on my own, mane." Blaze said as he looked around.

"What? So, you can party with your friends and girls? I don't think so, Blaze." Rave frowned.

"Dayum Rave, why you always treatin' me like a little kid?"

"Because, I promised mom to look after you if you move in with me. You know that she doesn't want you get hardcore drunk and partying all night." Ravyn said as Blaze frowned.

"But, I'm only 22! I can handle my own thang." Blaze replied.

"And act stupid? No thanks." Ravyn finished as she placed the ice cream in the freezer. Blaze groaned in disappointment as Monique laughed.

"You two really, really remind me of my siblings. I miss that action." Monique finished laughing as she changed to Fame or Shame.

"Aha, I know you do." Rave then looked up at the TV. "Oh god, this show? My god, these contestants can't dance or sing for shit!"

"Yeah, but their failed performances are hilarious to watch." Monique laughed as she saw a man trying to perform a back flip, but fell flat onto his back, hard. "Ahahahhahahaha!!"

Blaze plopped himself on the couch as he laughed as well. Then he spotted the PRB mangas on the table and picked one up. "Yo Moni, where you get this??"

Monique looked at Blaze. "Oh, I had gotten those delivered to me by Devin Weston."

Ravyn quickly swallowed her Sprunk and looked at her. "Did you say Devin Weston?"

"Yeah. Why you ask?" Monique looked back.

"He's the guy who is a major shareholder of Merryweather Security. He's like an excessive billionaire who runs several companies and he never leaves without his Merryweather lackies. I swear, the guy is so full of himself, just be careful, Monique." Ravyn said as she frowned a bit.

"He seems like an interesting, yet humorous guy. But, I'll be okay." Monique nodded at her best friend, who sighed in bit of relief.

"Okay good. Also, guess who came to town..?"

"Who?" Monique asked as her eyes brighten.

Before Ravyn could finish, Blaze spoke for her. "Your ex boyfriend Dante Ricks."

The pinkette frowned when he mentioned the guy's name. "...Dante Ricks..? Where did you see him?"

"Shit, me and Rave had saw the dude at the beach with some chick before we head out to the store. Man, that dude still look the same as ever, 'cept that he has more tattoos and longer hair." Blaze said as Rave nodded slowly.

"Oh...He..didn't see you two or anything, haven't he?"

"Oh no, he didn't." Ravyn said. "He was too busy staring at the blonde slut, who she look like she came from the club or something. Either way, nope."

Monique sighed in relief. "Okay good..I do not want to deal with him after what he had done years ago."*

"I know, Monique, I know..Anyways, wanna go watch some movies?" She asked.

"Hell yes!! Let's go watch some!" Monique smiled as she opened up her DVD player.

~*6*~

As hours had gone by, Monique, Ravyn, and Blaze were laughing their asses off when they were watching Let's Be Cops then Ted (sorry I just had to), while eating their burgers and french fries. After Ted went onto the end credits, Blaze finished his meal and wiped the tear from his eye.

"Oh man, that shit was funny, man! That talkin' teddy bear be trippin' and shit!" He said.

"Yeah and the sequel is coming within two years"* Monique told him as she crumbled up the burger wrapper and tossed it in the paper bag.

"Yeah. What do we do now?" Ravyn asked.

"Man, I dunno..It's 9PM and it gets boring at this hour." Monique answered as she shrugged.

"Aye, I got it!" Blaze exclaimed.

"What?" Both girls said as they faced towards him.

"I had made some "special" balloons that I took time making. I figured we can go out, throw some at random houses, maybe at some of those fake ass celebrity people." Blaze perked up a wide smile.

"Since when you made these "special" balloons?" Ravyn frowned.

"There are things you don't really know about me, Rave. So, what do you say??" He asked.

"If it means doing something around this hour, then I'm down." Monique said as she smiled. "Just as long as we're discreet and not let anyone know who we are."

"Cool, cool. Rave, if you're going to stay behind and be bored, then fine. You'll be missing out the fu---"

"Okay, okay. I'll tag along." Ravyn interrupted her little brother, who beamed in excitement.

"Oh hell yeaah! Come on! Let's go ninja style!" Blaze said as he dashed out of the house, having the girls to follow him from behind.

"Can't believe we're actually doing this." Rave muttered.

"Come on, Rave, you need excitement in your life!" The pinkette told her blonde friend. "Let's let out our fun side for once!"

"Alright, come on."

~*6*~

Minutes later, the trio were positioned in the bushes and were facing the house that was next to Michael's mansion. They see a mailbox that has the name "Dubose Family" written on it.

"Aight, have the balloons ready. I'll let you know when to start throwin'." Blaze said as he held both balloons on his palms.

"Geez, what's in these balloons?" Monique asked him curiously.

"Ahahaha, you will see, Bubblegum. Now, on the count of three, we will throw the balloons. 1...."

Rave held her balloon in her palm carefully.

"2..."

Monique kept her eager face on, feeling the urge to throw the balloon.

"3!!"

The trio begin to throw the balloons at the house as the balloons popped into nasty substances once they were hit against the building. Blaze threw the blue balloon at the luxury car that was sitting in the drive way. Rave managed to toss another set of balloons at the glass windows, letting out a happy grunt in the process. Monique rapidly threw the colorful balloons all over the house.

"Man Blaze, they look like a bunch of poop, piss, and...what's that milk??" Monique leaned in.

"Yeah, 2-month-old of milk, chunky." Blaze cackled.

"Ewwwwwww!" Monique then fell on her back, laughing her ass off as she held her stomach.

Ravyn laughed as well until she saw someone turning on the downstairs' light. "Sssshhh! Someone is coming out!"

"Hide!" Blaze screamed as they all hide behind the bushes, holding still as they held in their laughter.

The door opened to reveal an older-looking gentlemen, who had the look of shock mixed with anger.

"What the fuck?! Who did this?! My car...! My lawn! The drive way...! My..." He slowly turned around at his house that was infested with feces, chunks of milk, and urine. "My house...!! Oh my god! It smells awful!! Who did this?!?"

The trio snickered as they watched the baffled male kicking the air.

~*6*~

Michael was watching his old films in his living room, drinking whiskey as he relaxed himself against the softness of the couch. As he enjoyed watching the film, he heard screaming outside.

"What the hell?" Michael said as he got up, grunting as he cracked his back a little. He then begin to walk towards the front door and opened the door to see what's going on.

"I heard somebody screaming. What's going o--" Michael then stopped as he heard a familiar voice coming near his gate.

"Michael! Michael!" The male swung the door open as he marched towards the 48-year-old male, who looked confused.

"Ah, Hayden. What's going on?" Michael asked.

"Some hoodlums had threw something vile at my house! It's all over my car, the mailbox, my lawn, everywhere!" Hayden told him as he huffed in anger. "How am I suppose to bring home a pretty woman without having the house smelling like shit?!"

"Gee, I don't know Hayden. Sounds like you have to hire some people to clean your house." Michael answered as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, like I have no choice. You haven't seen anyone who did this, have you?" The neighbor asked.

Before Michael could answer, his blue eyes were set upon Monique, who was running down the street along with Ravyn and Blaze, snickering while they were holding the plastic white bags. Michael sighed as he looked at his angry neighbor.

"Nope. Haven't seen them. Nothing. I was watching my films." Michael lied.

"Well, alright then. I gotta go cool off. G'night, Michael." Hayden sighed as he turned on his heel and walked away.

"Yeah, night." Michael closed the door behind him and sighed. "Oh god, kid. What have you gotten yourself into?"

~*6*~

For the past couple of minutes, the trio were throwing eggs and balloons at passerbys, mostly the plastic-looking girls, suited men, and of course, prostitutes. They were almost running out of eggs and balloons and they were hiding in the bushes outside of a frat house.

"Aight girlies, we're down to our last load of eggs and balloons. We gotta fuck up this frat house reaaaal good, and we gotta run as fast as we can, aight??" Blaze told them.

"Okay Blaze, I just hope you know what we're doing." Ravyn replied.

"Oh yeah, I know exactly what we're doing." Monique grinned. "Come on, let's do this."

"Aight, 1...2....3!!" Blaze yelled out as he threw the balloon towards the open window of the frat house and heard the guys scream in disgust.

"AAAH!!" The guys screamed.

"Got em, mane!" Blaze yelled in triumph.

Ravyn threw the eggs at the building then at the statue. She then threw the pink balloon at the door. "Ahahaha oh my god!"

Monique then threw eggs and balloons at the windows, some went in, some hit the glassed windows. "Oh yeah!! Fuckin' frat bastards!"

As she was laughing, her phone begin to ring and she answered. "Ahaha, hello?"

"Monique." A familiar voice spoke to her.

"Oh hey Mikey, what's going on?"

"I uhh called to see how was your night going. Anything "special" happened?" He asked.

"Oh uhh...Nooo, me, Rave, and Blaze were at my place, having a good ol' time, you know? Hehehehe.." Monique lied. Straight up lied.

"Monique, I know what you did." Michael told her, prompting the pinkette to frown.

"Oh uh, really...??"

"Yeah. I assume you and your friends were the ones who threw that stuff at my neighbor's house. I saw you." He said.

"Oh..You didn't tell him, have you?" Monique asked him, gulping nervously.

"What? No. I wouldn't do that to you, kid. It's not really my business of what you're doing." Michael chuckled. "Though, I found his reaction funny when he told me his house was covered in shit, piss, and chunks of milk."

"Lol oh man, it was funny Michael. You should have seen how I was throwing the balloons at his house." Monique snickered as she heard an angry male screaming.

"Who did this?! Who did this to the frat house??!??!"

Oh shiiit.

"What was that?" Michael asked.

"Uhhh.." Monique lowered her voice as she heard the male scream again.

"Whoever did this, is going to get their asses beat!"

"We're outside of the fraternity house..." Monique told the older male.

"Oh god, Monique, you didn't. You gotta get out of there, now."

"Okay, we're going to lea---"

"YOU!!" The angry male pointed to where the trio are located. "YOU FUCKING PRICKS! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! GUYS, COME OUT!"

The trio witnessed a bunch of frat brothers coming out of the house, looking angry and cracking their knuckles.

"Uhhhhh Mikey, I better go. Bunch of these frat punks are going to chase us." Monique said in a fast pace.

"Monique, where are you guys? I can pick you up and get you away."

"No worries, Michael, we'll be--"

"GET THEM!" One of them begin to yell as they ran their way towards the trio.

"Monique, come on!!" Ravyn said as both her and Blaze begin to dash away.

"I gotta get off!" The pinkette quickly hanged up the phone and dashed behind her two friends.

"Blaze, I told you this was a bad idea!" Rave shouted at her younger brother.

"Yet, you were the one enjoying the action!" Blaze shouted back.

"Guys, this is no time for arguments! We gotta get away from these damn brutes! WHOA!!" Monique suddenly tripped over a big rock and fall on the concrete sidewalk, hissing in pain.

"Monique, no!" Ravyn yelled as she stopped. "Come on, I'll help you up!"

"No, Rave! Save yourself! I'll be alright!"

"But Bubblegum, these damn psychos are gonna kill you!" Blaze said as he sees one of the guys coming ahead.

"Hehehe, I been through worse guys..Go save yourselves." Monique told them as the guys surrounded the pinkette, glaring down at her.

"Hey look, it's the girl who we met at the pier!"

Monique looked up and saw the same guys whom her and Trevor encountered with at the pier. The girl then scowled in disgust when she saw them.

"Oh looky here, it's three little perverted pigs." She rolled her eyes.

"What? You don't miss us??" The tanned blonde smirked as he eyed the bubblegum-haired girl.

"Not one bit." Monique said.

"Well, I'm sure we can make your "time" of your life, right boys??" The douchebag male asked his frat boys, as he witnessed them nodding in eagerness and pleasure.

"Yeah, we will see about that.." Monique got up on her feet as she balled her fists and got prepared to sucker punch one of them.

"Yo Bubblegum, you ain't gonna be fightin' alone! Shit, I might as well back you up!" Blaze shouted as he too balled his fists and walked towards the group of guys.

"Blaze, be careful!" Ravyn said, as she was hiding behind the light post.

Before any of them could pursue the action, a black Tailgater comes up on the sidewalk. The door opened to reveal Michael, who had the look of an angry man.

"Hey! You frat boys better get away from Monique or else." Michael growled.

"Or else what, old man? What you gonna do?" The tanned blonde asked as he smirked.

"Then you deal with me again, you tanned punk!" Out came Trevor, who came out of the passenger seat. His face looked more like an angry psychopath who wants to kill someone.

The tanned male stepped back, his face went from confident to a scared little boy. "Oh shit, not you again! Oh fuck...!"

"That's right, it's me again and if you think about hurting a young woman like Pinky, then I will fucking break every limb of your body!!" Trevor glared at the boys as he stepped forward towards them, causing the frat boys to step back. "Now, you better get the fuck out of here before I'll do something that I won't ever regret..."

The group of boys were looking scared as they huddled against one another, before hearing Trevor's booming voice.

"GO!!!!!!"

"L-let's get out of here!!" The tanned male was the first to run away, followed by the brunette, then the ravenette and the rest of the guys.

"W-we're never going to mess with people again!!" One of them said as they ran for their lives.

Monique glanced at Michael and Trevor. "Hey, thanks for saving our asses."

"Anything for you, Pinky. Mikey here called me before I could go on that 'thing' with Franky tonight." Trevor replied.

"Shit son, I was about to go crazy on them! Thank god I scared them off with my badass moves." Blaze said as he crossed his arms in triumph, having that stupid smile on his face.

"Blaze, you did nothing but stand there, balling your fists." Ravyn dully said to her brother as she shook her head. "Stop lying."

Monique laughed. "No more pranks on people. Shit, we almost got in huge trouble.."

"Well, you all get into my car. I'll take you to your place, Monique." Michael said.

The trio got into the backseat of the Michael's Tailgater and they all drove back to Monique's residence minutes later. Afterwards, Monique, Ravyn, and Blaze hopped out of the car and walked towards the door.

"Hey Pinky!" Trevor called out.

"Yeah, T?" Monique turned back to him.

"Maybe after I'm done with the 'thing', I can like come on over here and join you and your friends...Y'know, have some 'fun'?" Trevor growled as he gazed intently at the pinkette.

Michael sighed. "T, leave her alone. This is her sleepover and I am sure she don't want you fucking things up."

"Ahh shut it, Pork Chop. You always try to ruin my fun." Trevor replied back to his best friend.

"Ahahaha, you guys are funny. Very funny. Anyways, thanks for taking us back. See you all around." Monique laughed as she waved them bye.

As Michael and Trevor drove away, Monique got in the house and closed the door behind her.

"Aye yo, Bubblegum? I think that Trevor dude you spoke of has a crush on yooouuu." Blaze told her as he developed his stupid smile. "Has he tapped you yet?"

"Blaze!" Ravyn angrily called out her brother as she grabbed his ear and pulled him. "You don't ask her a question like that! The hell is wrong with you?!"

"Ow, Rave! Let go of my ear, shit hurts!!" Blaze tried to struggle out of his older sister's grip.

Monique shook her head as she placed her keys onto the counter and joined them towards the living room to watch more movies through the rest of the sleepover night.

~*6*~

The next morning, Monique had fell asleep on the couch in the living room with Ravyn and Blaze. A knock was heard from the front door, prompting the bubblegum-haired girl to fall off the couch.

"Ouch..I'm coming, I'm coming..." Monique muttered as she managed to get onto her bare feet and walked across the living room to the front door. As she made it to the door and opened it, her blue eyes shot open in shock.

"Monique Frances??" A male voice asked.

"...Dante Ricks.." Monique replied sullenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st *- Dante Ricks is a new OC of mine and was an abusive ex-boyfriend of Monique who she dated when she was 17-18 in Liberty City. He had made her not to talk to anyone but him and would try to hit her at time until her father had kicked his ass at one point. Not to mention, he's a womanizer. Damn prick.
> 
> 2nd *- The movie Ted was released in July 2012 and since GTA V takes place in 2013, Ted 2 comes out within two years, June 2015, the year we are in right now.
> 
> Anyways, I made my character Blaze act like a gangbanger and a comedic one of the Oaks duo. I have yet made his biography nor drew out his design, but I know what he'll have.
> 
> Anyways, Chapter 14 will come sometime soon. It'll probably be a lot interesting on how Monique would react when she's face-to-face with her ex-boyfriend. Enjoy.


	14. Catching Up with an Old Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long waited chapter 14 you all had been looking forward to!  
> I written this about a month ago, but never gotten a chance to finish due to me being really busy (and lazy)  
> That and I had mentioned on my "Keep Me Warm" one-shot that I had recently started working  
> And my first new job had kept me from having my freedom to write out this chapter ;A;  
> But since I had only worked for three hours today, I pushed myself to finish up this chapter
> 
> So anyways, please enjoy this new chapter and sorry I took so long!

Monique stood in front of the door, blue eyes glaring into the hazel orbs that belonged to her ex-boyfriend, who is standing in front of her with a warm smile.

"Hey Monique! I didn't know you moved over here! When did you get here?" The male asked.

"Few weeks ago..." She answered as she continued to glare at him.

"Ah, cool! I'm happy that you're here." Dante smiled.

"Yo Bubblegum, who you talkin' to this early--" Blaze came up behind her, rubbing his eyes until he stopped and saw Dante. He scowled in disgust when he saw him. "Dante Ricks, the fuck you doin' here?"

"Oh Blaze, hey man. I didn't know you moved here, too. How's your sister?"

"Why you wanna know, mane? You ain't getting her." Blaze barked at him.

"Whoa easy, man. I'm not after your sister, I'm interested in someone else." Dante put up his hands in 'defensively'.

"Whatever, man. Monique, I'm gonna get breakfast." Blaze told her before he walked off.

"Kay, Blaze.." Monique averted her eyes back to her ex-boyfriend. "So, what do you want?"

"Well, since you're in town and all, I would like to catch up with you at lunch time." Dante smiled again.

"Hmm..I don't know.."

"Come oon, I'll take you out to your favorite cafe, the Bean Machine. What do ya say?"

Monique took a moment of thought before letting out a sigh. "Okay fine, I'll be there..."

"Cool! I'll see you around 12. Later, Monique." Dante winked before walking off. Monique sighed and closed the door before turning around to see both Ravyn and Blaze crossing their arms and having scowls on their faces.

"Why are you going out to lunch with that..that--"

"--Abusive asshole!" Blaze filled in for Ravyn.

"Thank you." Ravyn nodded at her brother before gazing at Monique.

"You know him, he wouldn't take no for an answer." Monique answered as she stared at them with a blank face. "And I cannot turn down the invitation to Bean Machine. We all know that's my favorite place to go."

"Yeah, but I don't want you to go with him, Monique. What if he asks you to be back with him again? He'll hurt you again-- abuse and cheat on you with other females." Ravyn said as she frowned in sadness.

"I know, I know, but maybe this time, he might change. I mean, he left all of that behind 5 years ago and I'm sure he's a changed person just by seeing his new attitude, but I still don't fully trust him. I'll just have to see for myself when me and him go out to lunch." Monique replied.

"Well if that's what you want, then fine. I respect your choices." Ravyn smiled weakly.

"Yeah and if he ever tries doing that stunt again, then I'm going to curb stomp* his ass!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Ahahaha okay, okay Blaze, I get it, I get it. Thanks for respecting my choices." Monique finished as she embraced the Oak siblings into a genuine hug. Ravyn and Blaze hugged her back as they looked at each other with worried faces.

~*6*~

It was 12 o'clock and Monique was dressed in casual white dress, black sweater, and coal gray boots. She flipped her luscious pink hair as she walked into Bean Machine and looked around to see Dante sitting at the table, with two cups of mocha latte and chai tea and a plate full of 6 cake pops-- 3 of them chocolate and 3 of them birthday themed (those things are soo good!). Monique sighed silently as she walked towards him and cleared her throat. "Hey."

Dante looked up and smiled at her. "Hey Monique. Looking gorgeous as always."

"Thanks." Monique held back her blush as she sat down on the chair, facing him, and picked up the chocolate cake pop. "I guess you remembered my favorite snack and drink."

"I always remember what you like, Monique. You know that." Dante chuckled as he took a small sip of his mocha latte. "So, how are things going for you?"

Monique took a bite on the cake pop and sipped on her warm, chai tea to wash the cake down her throat. "Mmmff..well, things are going well for me. Living in Los Santos was a big opportunity for me to live on my own and explore by myself without depending on my family."

"Cool, cool. You dyed pink, huh? You just want to be like Princess Robot Bubblegum, mm?" Dante asked.

"Yeah. I mean, she is my favorite character after all."

"Same old Monique..You're a fanatic on watching anime and reading manga." Dante chuckled.

"True. So, what brings you here in LS?" Monique asked, knowing it was her turn to ask questions.

"Well, uh.." Dante sighed. "Okay so, I came here in LS to start my life over. I remembered what I had done to you 5 years ago and how your dad would threaten to end my life if I ever hurt you again. I was afraid of your dad and haven't spoken to you since..I remember you didn't want anything to do with me after I abused and cheated on you behind your back.. It was the biggest mistake of my life. Then a year later, I had came across with your dad and your brothers and they threatened to kill me after what I had done to you, so I decided to leave Liberty City that year and just settle down here to start fresh."

"So, you been living here for 4 years huh?" Monique asked again.

"Yeah, 4 whole years. I missed living back in LC, but your family just.. scare me shitless." Dante shuddered a bit.

Monique finished her first cake pop before eating the birthday one and nodded. "Now that you mentioned my family, they are coming here in 2 days."

Dante widened his eyes a bit after he heard her say that. "..Oh they are, huh? Uuhhh.. You're not going to tell them that I'm here, right? Especially to your dad and brothers??"

"Relax Dante, I'm not going to just tell them that you're living in LS. Besides, dad wouldn't have time to deal with you and he just wants to explore all over LS for his uhh scrapbook adventure thing." Monique said as she sipped on her chai tea.

Dante sighed in relief. "Okay cool..Cool. Hey, wanna walk around Vespucci Beach?"

"Yeah sure. I'm down." Monique said as she finished drinking her tea and gathered her cake pops before leaving the cafe with Dante. Couple minutes later, the pair arrived at Vespucci Beach and they were walking and chatting with each other throughout the whole day. They had fun walking through the sidewalk market, trying on beach wear and even made sand castles together. Suddenly, it was sundown and the duo were walking across the sand, listening on the ocean waves.

"I had fun today. How about you?" Dante looked at Monique.

"Yeah, I had fun. Catching up with you was probably the best thing that happened in my life." She nodded as she took a swig of her Sprunk bottle.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Monique glanced at her old flame. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Are you still doing criminal stuff right now?" Dante asked.

Monique's expression changed when he asked her the question and begin to sweat a little. "Uh..well..well--"

"You don't have to answer the question, if you don't want to. I just wanted to know." Dante smiled a bit.

"Well to answer your question..Honestly, yes I am. I been doing it since I gotten here and..yeah." She replied.

"..I can see why you came here, because you wanted to have more excitement in your life. Ahaha, I know you, Monique. Actions back in LC had went downhill for a long time and I know your good friend* had probably retire--"

"--He did retire, actually." Monique interrupted Dante.

"Right..But here in LS can be real crazy sometimes and I know you love to be part of that action. At least you're still honest to tell me the truth." He said as he smiled warmly.

"Yeah..You're not going to tell anyone about my reputation, are you?"

"Me? No way, I'm not a snitch. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Dante." Monique smiled a bit.

"Can I ask you another question?" Dante asked again.

"Oh yeah, ask away~"

"Um..do you think.." The blonde glanced down at the sand. "..we would get back together?"

The pinkette remained silent as she stared at him. She sighed as she rubbed her delicate hand on the back of her pink locks.

"I mean..it's up to you, it's your choice.. I know what I did years ago was wrong and.. you still won't trust me.."

"Well, it's just... I don't know, Dante. It's sudden.. I mean, I would love to, but.. I don't know, I just need to think about it.."

Dante looked back at Monique and then embraced her into a genuine hug. Monique was surprised, but hugged him back. As the pair pulled away to look at each other, they leaned into each other and shared a passionate kiss as the sea breeze blew their hair gently before pulling away.

"I-I...um..." Dante muttered.

"Y-yeah..um..I'll think about it.." Monique blushed.

"Okay..I'll walk you to your car." Dante smiled as the pair walked towards the parking lot together.

~*6*~

Monique arrived home and sighed in exhaustion. Her cheeks turned red when she begin to remember the passionate kiss she shared with her old boyfriend back at the beach.

"I..guess he has changed...I should give him a shot..." She told herself as her phone rang and checked to see that Trevor is calling her. She let out a "huh" and answered. "Hey T, what's up?"

"Hey Pinky, I saw you earlier with that blonde dude. Who was that...?"

"Oh uhh... that was my ex boyfriend. Me and him were just catching up on things.." Monique said.

"Ex boyfriend? Ex boyfriend?! Did you guys kiss?! Has he done anythin' to yo--"

"Trevor, give me the damn phone!"

Monique heard Michael's voice in the background and spoke, "Michael, hey! Are you hanging out with Trevor right now?"

"Ehh..not exactly hanging out, kid... Something happened earlier today..."

"What? What happened? Where are you?" Monique asked.

"Remember that Mexican psychopath who I had confronted a while back? Well, Madrazo had failed to pay us the money, so... Trevor ripped off his ear and kidnapped his wife." Michael sighed in irritation.

"Kidnapped his wife? What? Where are you now..?"

"Sandy Shores, Trevor's beloved homeland..." Michael sighed again as he looked at the sandy area. "Really hot as fuck out here, the town looks rather...different and T's trailer home is rather dirty than I imagined it would be."

"Hey, shut up, Pork Chop!" Trevor yelled at him.

"Sandy Shores? That's so far away from here! How long will you be gone?" Monique asked him again.

"I don't know kid... Probably two days...maybe a week until we need to figure out a way to solve this issue. I've seen enough of Madrazo's anger for now." Michael replied.

"But my parents are coming within two days and they expect to meet my friends, which is you, Trevor, Franklin, and your children! What am I suppose to do now?"

"I'm sorry kid. Wish I could come and meet your parents, but me and T are going to stay out of Los Santos for a while." Michael told her.

"I understand.. I guess I'll invite Franklin and your kids over then. Thanks for telling me anyways, Michael. I'll see you soon." Monique sighed.

"Yeah, see you around." Michael replied as he ended the call.

Monique plopped on the couch as she closed her eyes to relax herself until she received another call. Without looking, the pinkette answered the call. "Hello, hello..?"

"Miss Monique Morgan. I have a task for you to do." Monique heard Vasquez's voice ringing in her ear.

"What is it, Officer Vasquez?"

"I received an anonymous tip, saying that the Madrazo Cartel are doing a drug trade with the Los Santos Vagos at La Fuente Blanca right now. I took note that Martin Madrazo is already having problems of his own, since his wife Patricia Madrazo was kidnapped sometime hours ago."

"You don't say.." Monique acted in shock, but already knew that the woman was taken by lunatic Trevor out of revenge for not paying him and Michael the cash for doing the dirty work.

"Yes. Now that Mr.Madrazo is struggling on his own problems, you can take the opportunity to at least ruin the deal by wiping out his crew. You think you can handle that job?" Vasquez asked her.

"Yeah, I can do it." Monique answered.

"Good. Now, don't blow your cover and contact me when you finish the mission. Good bye."

"Right.." Monique hung up the phone and got off the couch and headed upstairs to her bedroom. Moments later, she was wearing her black tracksuit, placed her black beanie hat on her and looked in the mirror.

"Madrazo Cartel, here I go." She said to herself before turning around and leaving the room, preparing to go on her task at the ranch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The good friend that Dante was referring to was Niko Bellic, who had eventually left criminal life as of 2013. 
> 
> Anyways, Monique's family will be making their debut on Chapter 16 "Meeting the Family". That chapter probably will not come around until at least later June or early July, we will see if my work schedule is going to keep me from doing what I want.
> 
> Another mission given by Vasquez herself. I decided to give Monique this task, since Mikey and Trevor will probably not going to be in the next chapter until they come up with something to end the drama with the Mexican psycho. Plus, I always wanted to write out on this will turn out and how Madrazo feels when his drug trade would get ruined by Miss Frances herself. It would be a lot of fun.
> 
> Anyways, Chapter 15 will come out sometime early June or whenever I have time to write it out. Until then, happy reading!


	15. Taking Down the Cartel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am semi-back.   
> I haven't updated this story since May and I felt very terrible about not keeping my promise to update the chapters.  
> Things had been rather busy for me IRL-- working constantly for 5 days a week, spending much time with my boyfriend of 5 months (who I knew from 6th grade), and mostly drawing Steven Universe artworks.
> 
> However recently, I had dealt with the same thief who kept bullying me and attempting to steal most of my artworks and threatening me and my friends. It got to the point to where I had to leave dA for good, so everything would make it better. I couldn't deal with much stress anymore, so I had to shut myself away from everyone for a while. She done this before around Summer time and many before..
> 
> Anyways, since I may not come back to dA for a while, I managed to finish chapter 15 of the story. I written the first draft of the chapter, but I rewritten it and made it better. Sorry if it is short and sloppy, but I wanted to finish this chapter so bad, so I can continue to write the next chapter where Monique's parents made their debut.
> 
> So for now, enjoy and sorry for the long hiatus.

On her way to the Madrazo Residene, Monique was glancing at the beautiful scenery alongside the Senora Road. She witnessed a doe grazing on lush grass, before spotting the girl's motorcycle and pranced off to another location. Monique was given an assignment by Officer Vasquez to sabotage the drug trade that is currently going on between the Madrazo Cartel and an unknown gang, who recently made a pact with them.

Monique arrived at La Fuente Blanca and rode quietly through the sandy path until she spotted Madrazo's house up ahead. She stopped her engine and proceeded to hop off of her motorcycle. She then prepped herself with a sniper rifle that lying on the backseat of her vehicle and begin to make her move towards the ranch. She stopped as she saw one of Martin's goons standing guard in front of the fountain, who is making sure no one steps into Martin's property.

"One Madrazo goon standing guard in front of the opening," Monique muttered to herself, "I need to take him out real quick." She took a deep breath as she placed her eye on the sniper scope and proceeded to silence the goon by shooting him in head. The young woman sighed in triumph after she made a headshot, but as she continued to go through, she spotted two more goons standing in front of the door of the house, chatting amongst themselves without knowing their comrade was sniped.

"Ey, you heard that Madrazo's wife was taken by some lunatic hours ago?" One asked the other.

"Naw, really? What was that about?" The second dude asked him curiously.

"Shit, I don't know. But whenever I came to see the boss man, his ear looked like it was bitten off. Whatever it was, it must have been bad between him and the psycho dude." The first guy answered him as the second guy nodded, understanding what happened.

Monique rolled her blue eyes as she begin to take aim on one of them. "These goons don't know when to keep things to themselves. Doesn't," She swiftly took the head shots on both goons, who fell flat onto the concrete, "matter..Their life has no meaning to see what will happen next."

Satisfied on how she got rid of petty distractions, Monique proceeded to move to the next location, where she sees nothing but stables, a gold course, a large L-shaped pool, and a jacuzzi. She blinked as she scanned around the new found area. "Now where can I find the drug trade business? Oh sheesh, this ranch is huge..!"

It took her a while to find where Madrazo, his crew, and the Vagos are until she spotted them inside a building that is next to the water tower. She got into postition as she held her weapon and aimed at the head leader of the Vagos, who was about to pass on a block of cocaine to Madrazo.

"Aaand...boom!" She pulled the trigger and shot a bullet into the male's head, who took the hit and fell flat onto his back, blood coming out of his wound instantly. Madrazo, as well as the others, were looking around on where that shot had came from.

"¿De dónde vino ese tiro viene? (Where did that shot come from?)" Madrazo asked the Vagos crew in Spanish.

"No sé , no sé! (I don't know, I don't know!)" One of the Vagos members told him as they pulled out their pistols.

"Si esto es un montaje , terminaré tu- (If this is a set up, I will end your-)" Madrazo angrily told them before one of them interrupted him.

"¡Mira! ¡Mira! Hay alguien a disparar contra nosotros! (Look! Look! There's someone shooting at us!)" They pointed at Monique as they begin to hide behind whatever that's in front of them and begin to shoot at her, only for them to miss every single shot.

"You guys fucking suck at shooting!" Monique taunted them as she managed to shoot at least ten guys in the head as she kept herself hidden from getting struck by flying bullets.

"Who are you?! Who sent you?! What is this?!" Madrazo screamed as his cartel members moved him to safety and shot fire at the female.

"None of your business, Martin Madrazo! I heard you been going through majorly issues and I'm here to ruin more of the deal!" Monique told him as she rolled and shot three of his goons before reloading her rounds. As the battle went on for twenty minutes, at least half of the Vagos and Madrazo Cartel got took down, while some remained injured and alive.

"Well then, my job is now completed. I will be taking my leave now, so enjoy your evening, Mr.Madrazo!" Monique told him as she made a dash through the front of the house towards the motorcycle and hopped onto the vehicle before driving away.

"Get back here, you bitch! You will pay for this!" Madrazo screamed as he tried to shoot at her, but missed and kicked the ground angrily.

Monique laughed as she drove down the road as she went back into the city and stopped at the street light as she dialed Vasquez onto her phone and had her bluetooth headset ready.

"Is the mission finished?" Vasquez asked her.

"The deal has struck down and the leader of the Vagos has fallen to his death." Monique answered as she drove through the street after the light turned green.

"Good. I can't even imagine how the rest of the Vagos crew would react when their beloved leader is a no show at their hideout." The officer said as she took a sip of her coffee. "Have they took a good look at your face?"

"It's too dark for them to see what I look like, so no they have not. Not even Madrazo himself took a good glimpse of me."

"Well done. I will let you rest. I'll give you a call within a few days when things come up. Good bye." Vasquez said.

"Yeah, bye." Monique replied as the call ended there and made it home into her house. As she took off her attire and got into a comfy light pink sleepshirt that reads "Adore Me" and black, short shorts underneath, her cell phone begin to ring and saw her dad's name on the screen.

She answered her phone. "Hey dad, what's going on?"

"Hey, sweet pea. The rest of the Frances clan are here in Los Santos and we're staying at a luxurious hotel for a couple of days. I wanted to tell you, but your mother told me I cannot make a call during an airplane flight or we would fall to our deaths, ahahaha." Monique's father chuckled.

"Oh nice, dad. You coming over tomorrow, right?" She asked.

"Oh definitely. I can't wait to see my little girl, living a good life in her new home! And your mother is excited to meet your friends that you told me about."

"Oh ahaha, yeah.. I know she wants to meet them really bad.." Monique chuckled nervously as she looked down at her feet, remembering that Michael and Trevor are in hiding out in the Sandy Shores for a few days.

"Anyways, I'm going to let you rest up for tomorrow. Love you sweet pea and good night." Her dad said.

"Love you too, dad. Tell mom and the others I love them too. Good night." Monique replied as she ended the call. She pulled up onto her contacts list and texted Ravyn.

"Hey Rave, my family is in town and I need you and Blaze to come over at my house tomorrow, if you're not busy." Monique said as she waited for a response from her.

Seconds later, Ravyn replied, "Sure, we can swing by tomorrow. I haven't seen your parents since I left Liberty City years ago. I'll bring over some food, too."

"Thanks Rave, you're a life-saver." Monique smiled as she finished texting Ravyn and proceeded to go on her contacts and called Franklin.

Franklin was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling until he heard his phone ringing and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Franklin, it's Monique. Listen, I need a favor to ask you." Monique said.

"Sure, girl. What's up?"

"My family are in town and they're coming by, wanting to meet you and the others. Michael and Trevor won't be able to make it because they were..uh...busy doing something. Do you think you can swing by and come hang out? My family are pretty chill once you get to know them." Monique asked.

"Yeah man, I'll swing by and meet your family." Franklin said.

"Cool, cool. Thanks, Franky. You can also bring Lamar, if you wanna."

"Lamar? Shit, I dunno if your family wants to meet a nigga like Lamar, but I'll ask him."

Monique laughed. "Alright Franky. Good night."

"A'ight man, night." Franklin pressed the end call.

Monique placed her cell phone down onto the glass table and proceeded to clean up around the living room, despite being exhausted from her assignment. Though she did not care if she is exhausted, she wanted to keep her place all neat and tidy for her family to see and want to spend as much time with them before they fly back to Liberty City in a few days.

She looked at the moon for a few seconds before closing the curtains and proceeded to head upstairs to end the rest of her evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write the events of the chapter after Trevor had kidnapped Patricia Madrazo, so I wanted to write where Monique makes things worse just by foiling Martin's deal with the Vagos.
> 
> I had finished this chapter, but couldn't add much more due to my job keeping me busy. 
> 
> Hopefully I would continue to update Welcome to Los Santos as much as I can. I still haven't forgotten about this story nor lost interest in GTA V. It's just life had been keeping me busy for a while.
> 
> Again, sorry for the 5-month hiatus and I hope you guys still enjoy reading the story. Chapter 16 will come very soon-- not sure when, but I know soon.
> 
> Kthnxbai.


End file.
